veillez sur son sommeil
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Ce que Sévérus connaît des enfants, c'est vaguement à quoi cela ressemble et encore il lui arrive de douter... Alors quand il doit s'occuper du bébé de Lily du jour au lendemain, il va avoir besoin d'aide. Sévérus/OC; Harry/Draco (beaucoup plus tard); Bad Lily. Perso OOC; Genre: familly/tranche de vie/tentative d'humour
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

La journée de Severus Rogue avait pourtant commencé comme n'importe quelle journée de son quotidien:  
Il s'était levé avant le réveil (comme bien des fois) avait pris sa douche tout en maudissant sa peau qu'il jugeait trop pale et son corps qu'il trouvait trop mince.  
En fait, il n'aimait qu'une seule chose chez lui : son nez. Droit et fin, l'appendice était l'unique partie de son corps sur lequel il ne complexait pas. Malheureusement, il n'était pas d'origine et le devais à son pire ennemi. Si ce salaud de James Potter ne le lui avait pas cassé avec une batte de Quidditch en deuxième année, l'infirmière ne lui aurait pas fait une magnifique rhinoplastie et Severus aurait encore le tarin proéminent que lui avait légué son père.

\- J'ai presque failli remercier Potter sur ce coup là, marmonna-t-il en s'installant devant son petit-déjeuner tout en lisant les nouvelles du jour.

C'est en regardant la date sur le journal qu'il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il avait vingt ans depuis la veille. Tout le monde oubliant cet événement, même lui finissait par ne plus y penser.

Poussant un soupir de lassitude, il avala d'une traite son reste de café et s'attela à la préparation des potions qu'on lui avait commandées.  
Sa cuisine étant entièrement dédiée à cet art qui constituait son unique passion en ce monde.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à son grand talent pour les potions qu'il n'avait pas été définitivement banni du monde magique après la mort du Lord noir, cependant on lui avait quand même signifié qu'il serait de bon ton de faire profil bas dans les années à venir.  
La guerre était finie depuis un peu moins d'un an et, espion ou pas, personne n'avait envie de voir le jeune homme qui, par son unique présence, rappelait à tout le monde les heures les plus noires de la communauté sorcière.

Le bon peuple voulait bien les potions guérisseuses de première qualité, mais ne voulait en aucun cas se souvenir qu'elles étaient concoctées par un ancien Mangemort.

C'est donc dans cette optique qu'il s'était résigné à loger côté moldu, tout en continuant de livrer ses potions à Sainte Mangouste. Après tout, tout ce qu'il demandait, lui, c'était qu'on le laisse travailler en paix, alors ici ou ailleurs peu lui importait du moment qu'on le laissait exercer sa passion en toute tranquillité.  
Son appartement était certes petit, mais doté d'une cuisine de bonne taille et était bien assez grand pour un homme seul. Alors, malgré son voisin de palier peu sympathique, il faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et acceptait son sort.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde sorcier, ses journées étaient réglées comme du papier à musique, ne laissant aucune place à un quelconque imprévu et pourtant... son quotidien bien rangé arrivait à son terme et rien ne l'avais préparé à ce qui allait suivre.

Alors qu'il attachait ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre en queue basse, tout en se faisant la remarque qu'il serait temps de passer chez le coiffeur, la sonnette de son appartement retentit.  
Décidé à ignorer ce visiteur impromptu il laissa le bruit strident résonner à plusieurs reprises, espérant vainement que le démarcheur se lasserait de lui-même.  
Malheureusement au bout de dix minutes, l'énergumène à sa porte n'avait pas disparu et Severus n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller ouvrir en soupirant.  
D'un naturel méfiant et étant peu habitué à recevoir de la visite si matinale, il jeta un œil par le judas.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître la chevelure rousse de son ancienne petit-amie et ouvrir la porte en vitesse.

\- Lily ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Tu me laisses entrer ? demanda la jeune femme en attrapant l'anse du cosy posé à ses pieds.

Severus se décala sans un mot pour la laisser passer, tout en jetant un regard suspicieux au nourrisson endormi qui n'avait pas plus de quelques jours.

\- À qui est ce bébé ?

\- Et bien, officiellement, déclara la rousse en se tournant vers lui avec un grand sourire, c'est le tien !

\- Pardon ?! Et par quel miracle ? Cette enfant n'a pas plus de trois jours et je ne t'ai pas touchée depuis presque 5 ans alors je pense qu'il y a un sérieux souci de corrélation !

\- Aaah, Severus, tu n'as pas changé ! Toujours à te soucier des détails.

\- Excuse-moi, Lily, mais ce genre de détails me tiens assez à cœur effectivement. De plus ne me fait pas croire que c'est le tien : j'ai vu les photos de ton mariage dans les tabloïds il n'y a pas une semaine et tu n'étais pas enceinte !

\- Figure-toi que si! J'ai même accouché le lendemain !

Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif face à cette déclaration : comment une femme sur le point de donner la vie, pouvait afficher une insolente taille de guêpe même pas vingt-quatre heures avant ?

\- Je t'explique, soupira la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur une chaise de cuisine.

\- Je t'en serais reconnaissant effectivement...

\- Comme tu le sais, James et moi nous sommes mariés jeudi dernier. C'était merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire, tu aurais dû voir ma sœur, tu te souviens de Pétunia n'est-ce pas ? Elle était verte de jalousie ! Bon, elle était peut-être mal à l'aise devant tout cet étalage de magie vu qu'elle n'est pas particulièrement fan de ça... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel a l'entente de l'anecdote : alors comme ça, la petite guéguerre entre les deux sœurs avait toujours lieu ?

\- Enfin bref, reprit-elle, je vivais un rêve, mais je dois avouer avoir pas mal abusé, tu sais comment c'est dans ce genre de fête, toujours un serveur dans les parages pour te remplir ton verre. Sur le coup, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte, mais le lendemain, je me suis réveillée avec un monstrueux mal de ventre qui, malgré de nombreuses potions antidouleur, ne faisait qu'augmenter. Euh, tu n'aurais pas du thé ?

\- Je n'ai que du café, répondit-il d'un air blasé.

\- Ce sera parfait, déclara-t-elle sans perdre son sourire. Avec du lait et deux sucres, s'il te plait.

Soupirant face à la longueur du récit qui s'annonçait, Severus servit le breuvage demandé avant de s'asseoir à son tour tout en jetant un œil au bébé toujours plongé dans le sommeil.  
Il était vraiment minuscule, chétif même, mais avec une touffe de cheveux noir ébène impressionnante sur une si petite tête, qui promettait une future tignasse indomptable.

\- Où en étais-je déjà ? Demanda-t-elle tout en portant le mug à ses lèvres. Hum, succulent...

\- Mal de ventre...

\- Ah oui, exact ! Et bien, au bout de quelques heures nous nous sommes donc rendus dans un hôpital moldu. Depuis que James a vaincu Voldemort, les journalistes ne nous lâchent plus et il était hors de question qu'ils aillent colporter partout que la nouvelle Lady Potter avait bu a s'en rendre malade ! Nous avons une réputation à tenir !

\- Viens-en aux faits, Lily... Soupira le potionniste en regardant l'heure.

\- Oui, oui, j'y viens ! C'est en arrivant dans cet hôpital que les médecins m'ont appris l'incroyable : j'étais enceinte et même sur le point d'accoucher ! Je n'étais pas au courant d'être...dans cet état ! Tout était normal chez moi, je n'avais pas grossit ni rien ! Ils ont appelé ça un reni ou déni...

\- Un déni de grossesse, oui j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela me concerne.

\- Et bien, je ne te cache pas que James et moi avons été très contrariés sur le coup. Nous partons en lune de miel pour trois mois, pas question d'embarquer un bébé avec nous ! Et puis, tu connais la bonne société sorcière, toujours un peu rétrograde, quelle image aurait-elle eue de moi s'ils avaient appris que j'étais tombée enceint avant mon mariage ?! Alors que nous nous demandions ce que nous allions faire de cet enfant qui, entre nous, est bien moins robuste que ce à quoi je m'attendais, je me suis souvenue que quand nous étions ensemble toi et moi tu n'avais de cesse de vouloir des enfants de moi.

\- Nous avions seize ans, Lily ! Et j'étais fou de toi alors que tu me trompais déjà avec ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter !

\- Peu importe ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un geste de la main, comme si elle cherchait à chasser une mouche. C'était juste une idée comme ça au départ, des paroles en l'air, mais quand j'en ai parlé à James et bien...

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Lily. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça...

\- Enfin tu le connais, il adore faire des blagues. Alors l'idée même que son pire ennemi élève son fils, c'était pour lui la meilleure de l'année ! Il a donc été déclarer le bébé... en ton nom. Les papiers moldus sont si faciles à falsifier...

\- Une blague ?! Hurla le jeune homme, choqué. Tu appelles ça une blague ?! Mais Lily tu te rends compte de la situation ? Tu abandonnes ton fils purement et simplement ! Pire tu me le confies, sans me demander mon avis déjà !, sans même savoir si j'ai les capacités ou les moyens financiers pour m'en occuper !

\- Roooh, ça va, je sais bien que tu ne roules pas sur l'or, mais tu ne gagnes pas trop mal ta vie avec tes potions...

\- Et si je refuse ? Si je ne veux pas de cet enfant ? Après tout, je n'ai rien demandé à personne, moi ! Et je n'aime pas les enfants, je suis très bien seul.

La jeune femme soupira avant de se lever tout en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

\- Va faire croire ça à qui tu veux avec ton air de vieil ours mal léché, mais pas moi ! Je te connais depuis qu'on est môme et tu as toujours voulu une famille, justement pour ne plus être seul. Tu t'es forgé une carapace avec le temps, mais moi je me souviens bien que quand ton père te tapait sur la gueule tu venais pleurer chez moi pour que ma mère te console. Une année tu avais même demandé un frère pour Noël. Considère que ton cadeau a un peu tardé en chemin, mais qu'il est là.

Severus se leva d'un bon au rappel de ces souvenirs d'enfance douloureux avant de s'écrier en désespoir de cause :

\- C'est le gosse de Potter ! Je le hais !

\- Mais c'est aussi le mien, et tu m'aimes depuis toujours. Même après t'avoir brisé le cœur tu as continué à m'aimer.

\- Justement, c'est ton bébé, Lily ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça !

\- Bien-sûr que si ! S'exclama la rousse en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne me souviens même pas de sa conception, James et moi étions saouls, je n'ai pas eu conscience de le porter pendant neuf mois et je l'ai à peine senti quand j'ai accouché. Sans mentir, je suis restée plus longtemps à l'hôpital pour l'appendicite que pour lui, ricana-t-elle. Et au final, physiquement, il ne me ressemble pas, et il est bien trop chétif pour me faire penser à James. Pour moi, ce bébé est un parfait étranger. Et je n'en veux pas.

Severus était choqué d'entendre son ancienne petite-amie parler ainsi. Avait-elle toujours été si égoïste ?  
Jetant un œil dans le cosy, il remarqua que l'enfant s'était réveillé, mais ne produisait aucun son, se contentant de les regarder avec ses grands yeux verts.  
Lily avait tort, le bébé lui ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait...

\- Il s'appelle Harry, dit-elle en sortant une enveloppe de son sac. Harry Eileen Rogue. Nous n'avons pas poussé le vice jusqu'à lui donner le nom de ton père, nous ne sommes pas idiots non plus. Voilà son acte de naissance et les papiers comme quoi je renonce à tous mes droits parentaux, ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant l'enveloppe. Et à côté du landau il y a le sac qu'ils m'ont donné à la maternité : quelques couches et du lait en poudre, je crois.

Severus accusa le coup sans rien dire : ça faisait beaucoup à encaisser en si peu de temps...

\- Un jour, tu le regretteras Lily.

\- Honnêtement ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Je ne pense pas.

Et elle s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

Des cris, des larmes, des peurs, du sang et de la sueur.  
Voilà à quoi ressemblait la vie de Severus, depuis que l'âme damnée qui lui servait d'ex-petite amie lui avait refourgué le fruit de ses amours alcoolisés avec ce foutu James Potter. Il y a trois heures maintenant.  
Les trois plus longues heures que le potionniste n'ait jamais vécues...

Comme les sept années passées à Poudlard : ce petit m'as-tu-vu s'amusait sans réfléchir et l'ancien Serpentard payait les pots cassés en passant pour le méchant de l'histoire !

\- Il faut croire que certaines choses ne changeront jamais... Soupira-t-il en secouant le cosy dans l'espoir de calmer le nouveau-né.

Enfin, s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête, tout n'était pas entièrement de la faute d'Harry : les cris, c'était surtout le jeune homme qui les avait poussés en se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle Lily l'avait mis. La peur, c'était la sienne aussi. Peur du chamboulement qu'allait apporter ce bébé dans sa petite vie bien rangée de célibataire, peur de mal faire, ou de blesser, aussi ce petit être si fragile.

C'est ce grand choc mêlé de stress qui avait ensuite déclenché un violent saignement de nez chez le jeune adulte, expliquant les quelques traînées carmines sur le dallage blanc de la cuisine.

Et maintenant, il était en sueur après avoir balancé le cosy pendant dix bonnes minutes, espérant tarir les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler des yeux émeraude de l'enfant.

\- Mais par Merlin, pourquoi tu pleures ? Gémit-il pour la cinquième fois au moins. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

Il fut brutalement interrompu dans ses lamentations par des coups frappés à sa porte.  
Paniqué à l'idée que ce soit de nouveau Lily (ou pire : Potter !) lui ramenant un jumeau d'Harry qu'elle aurait oublié de déposer à son premier passage, Severus préféra ne pas bouger d'où il était.

Que ce visiteur impromptu décline d'abord son identité, il aviserait ensuite...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Euh, c'est Héphaïstos, répondit une voix hésitante derrière le panneau de bois, Héphaïstos Logan. Votre nouveau gardien d'immeuble... Vous vous souvenez ?

Le sorcier roula des yeux en se dirigent vers l'entrée : bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, il n'était pas encore sénile. Et puis, même s'il l'avait voulu il aurait eu du mal, c'était plutôt difficile d'oublier qui que ce soit avec un prénom pareil...

Le jeune gardien avait pris ses fonctions le mois dernier et s'était présenté à tous les locataires lors d'un pot de bienvenue qui s'était déroulé dans la petite cour de la résidence.  
Le potionniste n'y était resté qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais il en avait assez vu et entendu pour savoir que le jeune Héphaïstos était son antithèse parfaite. Les cheveux courts et châtain clair, les yeux bleus lagon, la peau hâlée, le sourire sympathique et engageant, tout ceci avait fait qu'il s'était très bien intégré à la population de l'immeuble. Contrairement à Severus que certains voisins continuaient à regarder avec une suspicion non dissimulée.

Seulement le brun trouvait, pour sa part, que le jeune éphèbe était trop actif, trop envahissant et parlait trop de sa famille, extrêmement nombreuse.

C'est en se faisait cette réflexion, qu'il eut soudainement une illumination qui le poussa à ouvrir la porte avec force et à se jeter sur son jeune visiteur.

Ce dernier, pas du tout préparé à cette entrée fracassante, poussa un cri de frayeur très peu viril, lâcha le courrier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'écroula sur le sol, emporté par le poids du potionniste.

\- Vous vous y connaissez en bébé ? Demanda l'ancien Serpentard de but en blanc, le visage à deux centimètres du jeune homme.

\- Pa...pardon ?

Le concierge ne savait absolument par comment se comporter avec le brun. Pour tout dire, il lui faisait un peu peur.  
Pas qu'il soit repoussant ou qu'il ait tenté de l'agresser un soir de pleine lune, mais il avait un regard froid et une personnalité très réservée qui n'incitait pas au contact. Pourtant, ayant à peu de choses près le même âge, il avait espéré s'en faire un ami, mais avait un peu laissé tomber l'idée en se disant que le locataire faisait partie de ces gens voulant rester seuls.  
S'il en jugeait aux pleurs venant du logement, il avait dû se tromper.

Severus soupira avant de se relever et de planter son regard dans celui de son acolyte.

\- La dernière fois, vous avez dit avoir six cousines plus jeunes que vous, alors ma question est : est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en bébé ?

\- Euh, oui, un peu, marmonna l'autre tout en se mettant debout à son tour.

\- Parfait ! "Un peu" c'est toujours plus que rien du tout ! De nous deux, c'est donc vous le plus expérimenté !

Et avant que le jeune moldu n'ait le temps de réagir, une main pâle et ferme l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Faites le taire, ordonna le brun en indiquant l'enfant qui continuait de s'égosiller.

Le châtain soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras pour le bercer.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, il n'y a pas de bouton volume sur un nourrisson, vous savez ?

\- Bien sûr que je sais ! J'attends simplement de vous que vous trouviez la raison de ces hurlements et, si possible, que vous trouviez une solution pour les faire cesser une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Mais je ne sais pas, il a peut-être des coliques, ou besoins d'être changé ou alors il a tout simplement faim. Quand a-t-il mangé pour la dernière fois ?

Le Sorcier ne put que regarder son camarade avec des yeux ronds (il n'avait pensé à rien de tout cela!) avant de marmonner un petit "Je sais pas" coupable.

\- Et bien on va peut-être commencer par ça ! S'exclama Héphaïstos, choqué.

Sainte Mère de Dieu! Depuis combien de temps ce bébé mourait-il de faim, se demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. À qui était-t-il d'ailleurs ? C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et il n'avait jamais vu Rogue en compagnie de qui que ce soit.  
Le jeune gardien s'était dit que ce célibat était très certainement dû au caractère peu avenant du locataire, mais visiblement une femme avait dû passer outre.

\- Bon, vous vous décidez ? S'écria-t-il de nouveau en voyant que Severus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- C'est que, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire !

L'ancien Serpentard ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, mais il était totalement paniqué.  
Tremblant des pieds à la tête, coincé entre les hurlements d'un nourrisson et les ordres de son "sauveur", il voulait tout à la fois aider, se boucher les oreilles et trouver ce qu'on lui demandait le plus vite possible, ce qui entraînait chez lui une sorte de court-circuit le figeant bêtement au milieu de la pièce.

\- Et bien, mettez de l'eau dans un biberon, faites chauffer et mettez du lait en poudre dedans ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué !

\- Mais je n'ai pas de biberon, moi ! Hurla le brun au bord de la crise de nerfs.

À cette révélation, le châtain poussa un énorme cri d'exaspération, avant de mettre d'autorité l'enfant dans les bras du potionniste, et de sortir de l'appartement en courant.

Le jeune homme resta figé quelques instants, choqué de se faire planter là.

Choqué aussi de tenir Harry (un nourrisson !) pour la première fois. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait pas osé le sortir du couffin.  
D'une part, car ça ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, mais aussi, et surtout, car il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment on tenait un bébé.

\- S'il te plait, ne casse pas, s'il te plait ne casse pas... Répéta-t-il en portant le nourrisson à bout de bras pour le remettre dans son cosy. S'il te plait, ne casse pas...

\- Ne pensez même pas à poser cet enfant ! S'exclama le gardien en revenant avec un biberon dans la main. Et vous avez de la chance que ma tante ait oublié des affaires la dernière fois qu'elle est venue !

Un instant, Severus eut envie de le remercier pour ne pas l'avoir abandonné, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le châtain le poussa sur une chaise.

\- Assis ! Ordonna-t-il tout en lui mettant correctement l'enfant dans les bras. Pas bouger !

\- Mais je...

\- Chut! Laissez-moi faire sinon demain nous y sommes encore !

Le brun était outré de la façon dont lui parlait son acolyte, seulement il n'osa pas piper un mot de plus, de peur que ce dernier ne prenne la mouche et ne décide lâchement l'abandonner à son sort.  
Heureusement, le châtain avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et moins de dix minutes plus tard il tendit le biberon au potionniste pour que celui-ci puisse nourrir l'enfant.  
Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença immédiatement à téter avec force.

Après quelques secondes, pleines d'appréhension, Severus s'autorisa à pousser un profond soupir de soulagement.

\- Alors... euh... comme ça vous faites du baby-sitting ? Tenta le concierge, après une dizaine de minutes.

Il se doutait bien que sa réflexion était profondément stupide, mais, dans l'espoir de briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé, il avait dit la première chose lui passant par la tête.  
Surpris, le brun le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant que, brusquement, et de manière totalement inattendue, ses nerfs ne lâchent pour de bon, et qu'il se laisse aller au plus grand fou rire qu'il n'ait jamais eu.  
Ce n'était pas un rire de joie, mais tout simplement une manière de se libérer de tout le stress qui s'était accumulé en quelques heures.

La remarque de son comparse n'avait été que la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase.

\- Non, non, je...je ne fais pas...pas de baby-sitting... Hoqueta-t-il entre deux éclats de rire, les larmes aux yeux. C'est sensé...être le... mien.

Comprenant que c'était une manière comme une autre de relâcher la pression, Héphaïstos le laissa s'esclaffer de tout son soul.  
Mais quand, trois minutes plus tard, le fou rire se transforma en véritable crise d'hystérie, le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de gifler son camarade sous les yeux ébahis du nourrisson tirant toujours sur la tétine.

Le choc ne fit pas particulièrement de dégât sur le visage d'albâtre, excepté une joue un peu plus rouge qu'habituellement, mais fut assez rude pour remettre les pieds sur Terre au jeune sorcier.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Demanda-t-il après s'être calmé. Je ne suis pas prêt à être papa, moi...

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?

Le jeune moldu haussa les épaules avant de s'exclamer:

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant. Et puis, le faite même que vous ayez peur de mal faire, prouve que vous vous inquiétez du bien-être de votre fils et c'est le plus important.

"Mon fils" pensa Severus pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt à désigner le nourrisson ainsi malgré les papiers certifiant sa paternité aux yeux de la loi. Pas après si peu de temps du moins.  
Pour l'instant, il restait le fils de Lily. Le fils de Potter aussi, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer ce fait.  
Bref, c'était "Harry", mais pas encore "mon enfant". Un jour peut-être.

Oui, un jour surement... Quand il sera prêt...

\- En attendant, reprit le moldu, il nous faut faire des courses pour pouvoir élever ce petit. Beaucoup de courses.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le biberon fut fini et il expliqua patiemment au potionniste comment et pourquoi ce dernier devait faire faire un rot au bébé.

\- C'est absolument indispensable ? Demanda le brun en positionnant le poupon sur son épaule sans cacher son air dégoutté.

\- En effet, oui. Sauf si vous voulez qu'il souffre inutilement et donc pleure tout l'après-midi.

\- Il ne va pas me vomir dessus au moins ?

\- Maiiis nooon, ne vous en faites pas.

Quelque peu rassuré par l'assurance de son camarade, Severus s'appliqua à mettre ses conseils en pratique et l'attente ne fut pas longue avant que l'éructation de l'enfant ne se fasse entendre.  
Accompagné d'un léger bruit suspect...

\- Il ne m'a pas vomi dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna le sorcier en montrant son dos a son camarade.

Celui-ci hésita un moment, le petit rejet de lait blanc semblant le narguer sur le polo noir du jeune père, mais fini par répondre d'un ton un peu trop enjoué en ce levant d'un bond de sa chaise :

\- Non ! Rien du tout ! Comme je vous l'avais dit ! Bon, si vous êtes prêt, je propose qu'on y aille, une longue journée nous attend !

L'ancien Serpentard regarda, avec étonnement, son acolyte s'éloigner, avant de hausser les épaules d'un air blasé et de le suivre docilement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

\- Tu as bien attaché le siège d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Héphaïstos, en s'attachant au volant de sa voiture.

D'un commun accord, où le châtain était assurément plus d'accord que Sévérus, ils avaient décidé de laisser tomber le vouvoiement, qu'un certain gardien d'immeuble trouvait bien trop solennel.

Le brun haussa un sourcil dubitatif à la question, avant de prendre une expression totalement outrée.

\- Bien-sûr que j'ai bien attaché le bébé au siège, je ne suis pas idiot non plus !

Le jeune moldu soupira en levant les yeux au ciel : pourquoi fallait-il que son acolyte prenne systématiquement toute remarque, ou question, comme une agression personnelle ?  
Prenant sur lui pour ne pas virer Sévérus de sa voiture à grands coups de pied pour le laisser se débrouiller seul (et sans moyen de locomotion !), il reprit calmement :

\- Je n'ai pas demandé si Harry était attaché à son cosy, j'ai demandé si le cosy est bien attaché à la voiture ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux jeunes adultes avant que le potionniste ne s'exclame, réellement surpris :

\- Parce qu'il faut attacher le siège aussi ? Je pensais que juste attacher Harry dedans serait suffisant.

De désespoir, Héphaïstos laissa brutalement tomber sa tête sur le volant, déclenchant par la même occasion le klaxon sous le regard désapprobateur des passants.  
Dont quelques occupants de l'immeuble...

\- Bah ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat ! Se défendit le locataire, vexé. De toute façon je l'ai bien calé entre le carton qui contient tes haltères et ton sac de sport, il ne risquait pas de bouger.

Pendant un instant fugace, le concierge se demanda si son camarade plaisantait. Un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière lui fournit immédiatement la réponse: non, il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Oh, misère, si ce gosse survit à son premier mois cela relèvera du miracle... Se murmura-t-il à lui-même en regardant l'enfant avec compassion.

* * *

\- Sévérus, soupira Héphaïstos après dix minutes de négociations, tu n'es plus un enfant. Tu es quelqu'un de sérieux et responsable, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu vas entrer dans cette cabine et tu vas changer la couche de ton fils. Tout seul comme l'adulte que tu es.

Une jeune fille sortit à ce moment-là et sursauta en leur jetant un regard surpris.  
Prise de doute, elle posa le regard sur la porte qu'elle venait de fermer : non, elle ne s'était pourtant pas trompée, le petit bonhomme blanc simplifié portait bien une robe.  
Jetant un nouveau regard aux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence, elle se demanda un instant s'il y avait une chance pour que ce soit des pervers pétris de mauvaises intentions envers la gente féminine et si, le cas échéant, il fallait qu'elle appelle un vigile à la rescousse.

Elle hésita quelques secondes, mais finalement, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui firent une quelconque remarque, elle finit par s'éloigner sans rien dire.

\- Mais... Ce sont des toilettes pour femmes...

Le châtain ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en se forçant à respirer à fond avant de reprendre d'un ton calme et posé :

\- Il n'y a pas de table à langer dans les toilettes pour hommes. C'est stupide, et un peu machiste aussi, mais c'est comme ça alors...

Le brun se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire, si jamais je...

\- Bien-sûr que si tu sais ! Je t'ai expliqué, tu as les explications écrites dans le sac et tu as regardé au moins dix fois la vidéo sur Youtube de cette femme qui te montre comment faire sur un baigneur. Tu peux le faire. Ok ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse (ou la nouvelle excuse) du jeune père et le poussa sans ménagement dans la cabine sous le regard effaré des passants.  
Pour le coup, même son sourire de tombeur n'eut pas l'air de les rassurer...

Il ne s'écoula pas trois minutes, avant que la voix complètement paniquée de son camarade ne passe à travers la porte :

\- Héphaïstos, viens m'aider ! Vite, vite ! J'ai vomi sur le bébé !

* * *

\- Hop, on s'arrête là ! S'exclama le châtain en arrivant au rayon puériculture. Alors tu voulais acheter une poussette c'est ça ?

\- Oui, je n'en peux déjà plus de porter cette nacelle à bout de bras et je...

Il se stoppa en pleine phrase quand son regard se posa sur une étiquette.

\- Trois cent quinze livres, c'est une blague ? S'écria-t-il en regardant les autres modèles. Deux cent quarante-six, trois cent soixante-neuf, oh mon dieu : quatre cent cinquante !? Mais c'est du vol !

\- Chut ! Mais arrête de crier bon sang ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

En effet toutes les personnes présentes dans ce rayon (à savoir un jeune couple, une femme enceinte et une vieille dame) s'étaient retournées au cri du sorcier et leur jetaient maintenant un regard à la limite du scandalisé.

\- Mais je n'ai pas les moyens, moi... soupira le brun un ton en dessous.

\- On va trouver une solution... le rassura son ami en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

Suite à ce geste, la grand-mère du rayon reposa, avec une force impressionnante pour son âge, l'objet qu'elle tenait en main avant de passer devant eux avec un regard noir.

\- Quand on n'a pas les moyens, on ne fait pas d'enfant ! leur lança-t-elle avec aigreur.

\- Si vous connaissiez le prix des préservatifs, vous sauriez qu'il faut être milliardaire pour ne pas faire de gosse avec une inconnue ! Lui hurla Héphaïstos, à la grande horreur de son camarade.

Le monde sorcier, et par voie de conséquence Sévérus, était très pudique à ce sujet. Personne ne parlait jamais de "reproduction". C'était un sujet extrêmement tabou. D'ailleurs, la mode moldu était d'une indécence extrême aux yeux des sangs purs, et nombreux en étaient venus à jeter un sort d'aveuglement temporaire de leur marmaille quand, par malheur, ils devaient venir dans ce monde qu'ils qualifiaient de débauché. Même pour le potionniste, qui avait pourtant vécu son enfance chez les moldus, il était bien plus facile de parler de magie noire que de sexe.  
Alors, entendre le châtain parler haut et fort de ce moyen de contraception si..."manuel", avait entraîné chez lui une gêne mémorable et l'avait fait rougir de la tête aux pieds en moins d'une seconde.

\- C'était bien la peine de me faire la morale ! S'exclama-t-il, les joues écrevisse. Maintenant, c'est toi, que tout le monde regarde !

C'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, la plupart des clients s'étaient tus et retournés vers eux, même le fromager en tête de gondole s'était figé le bras dans le vide, sa cliente les regardant bouche bée.

Le jeune homme s'excusa à mi-voix et tout le monde reprit le cours de son quotidien pendant que le brun continuait à masquer sa honte tout en cherchant son bonheur.

\- Cent quatre-vingt-quinze livres, soupira le moldu après trente minutes de recherche, c'est la moins chère...

Sévérus grimaça en poussant un soupir : comment pouvait-il expliquer à son camarade qu'il avait presque vidé son compte la veille, pour acheter des ingrédients de potions de première qualité, et qu'il avait, à présent, à peine de quoi acheter à manger jusqu'à la fin du mois. Et on était le onze !

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, fini par les interrompre un vendeur, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation par mégarde et je me demandais : pourquoi n'achèteriez-vous pas un porte-bébé ? J'ai des écharpes de portage à moins de trente livres.

\- Euh, je ne suis pas sûr... marmonna le brun. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc...

Il n'osait pas vraiment avouer au commercial qu'il ne s'imaginait _pas du tout_ avec un bébé koala greffé sur le torse.

\- Oui, je comprends, on n'a pas tous la fibre paternelle innée. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal au début, je n'osais pas dire à ma femme que je trouver que ça "faisait fille" de porter notre fils comme ça, rit-il. Pourtant je suis pour la parité ! Mais vous allez voir : ça va vite devenir comme une prolongation de vous-même, hyper confortable pour le petit et pour vous aussi.

Au final, ce n'est pas tant les explications convaincues du vendeur, que le prix beaucoup plus abordable qui incita le sorcier à adopter ce moyen de transport.  
Étrangement, le nouage de l'écharpe n'était pas si compliqué, si l'on exceptait les deux premières fois où il s'était presque auto momifié sous les rires gentiment moqueurs des deux autres hommes, et Harry avait l'air d'apprécier grandement ce nouveau moyen de locomotion. Tellement d'ailleurs, que ce petit bébé si discret en temps normal avait bruyamment manifesté son désaccord quand Sévérus avait tenté de l'extraire de l'écharpe pour le remettre dans son couffin.

\- Je peux vous payer maintenant ? Demanda le brun en replaçant l'enfant contre son torse. Mes tympans ne survivront pas sinon, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître : j'y tiens.

Le vendeur eut la grâce d'accepter sans problème et enleva l'antivol dès que l'argent fut encaissé.  
Le bébé de nouveau calme, les deux jeunes hommes purent continuer leurs emplettes. Le jeune père frôla de peu la crise de panique à la vision de toutes les boites de lait (mais pourquoi tant de choix ?!), mais finalement ils ne s'en sortirent pas trop mal pour deux novices en la matière.

Seulement, quand ils retournèrent à la voiture, le potionniste sentit une sensation des plus étrange sur son torse qui le fit se figer immédiatement. Les premières secondes, il crut qu'il s'était trompé, mais la réalité le frappa de plus belle et il se sentit mourir de honte.

\- Sévérus ? Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda Héphaïstos en voyant les joues rouges de son camarade.

\- Je...enfin Harry...il...il me tète...

Le châtain baissa les yeux pour voir une tache humide s'étendre autour du téton droit de son acolyte.

\- Oh...

Il avait violemment envie de rire fasse à la gêne manifeste du brun, mais prenait sur lui pour ne pas céder à la tentation. S'il s'esclaffait maintenant, il était sûr d'horriblement vexer son camarade et Dieu sait qu'il avait la rancune tenace.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste instinctif. On va rentrer vite fait et lui donner à manger.

Le sorcier soupira avant d'abdiquer pour commencer à ranger les denrées dans le coffre : si on lui avait dit il y a une semaine qu'il serait dans cette situation extrêmement embarrassante, il aurait ri comme jamais.

Maintenant, il avait tout, sauf envie de rire...

* * *

\- Le bain est prêt ? demanda le jeune gardien en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Sévérus acquiesça tout en commençant à déshabiller le nourrisson.

\- Tu as vérifié la température de l'eau ?

\- Oui, répondit le brun en enlevant la couche avec appréhension. Elle est à quarante...

Héphaïstos lui jeta un regard blasé en soupirant :

\- Tu as conscience que Harry est un bébé que l'on veut laver et pas un homard que l'on veut manger pour dîner ce soir ?

\- Tu insinues que la température est trop élevée, c'est cela ?

\- Non, je n'insinue rien, répondit le châtain en rajoutant de l'eau froide, je l'affirme !

Ils attendirent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que le thermomètre ne descende à trente-sept degrés.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment le faire ? Questionna le sorcier, désespéré.

Son camarade le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de s'exclamer :

\- Bien-sûr que oui enfin ! Tu n'imagines pas qu'il va se laver tout seul ! De plus, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que tu lui as vomi dessus ?!

\- Ce n'était pas ma faute : je n'étais pas préparé à ça...

\- A quoi t'attendais-tu, franchement ?

Le potionniste haussa les épaules avant de plonger délicatement le bébé dans l'eau.  
Les premières minutes, il avait tout à la fois peur que l'enfant lui glisse des mains et peur de le serrer trop fort, mais il finit par se détendre assez pour apprécier ce petit moment partagé avec le nouveau-né.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait être si menu : James était grand, carré d'épaule et musclé. De plus, Lily n'était pas grosse, mais avait des formes généreuses et mesurait presque un mètre soixante-dix. On pouvait s'attendre à ce que ce couple mette au monde de grands bébés costaux, braillant à tout va et désirant être aussi remarqué que leurs parents. Et pourtant Harry était là, discret, presque silencieux, nageant des vêtements taille naissance et l'air aussi fragile que du cristal.

\- Est-ce qu'il est prématuré ? Finis par demander le châtain.

\- Je ne sais pas, sa mère ne m'a rien dit. Si c'était le cas, ils l'auraient gardé plus longtemps à la maternité, non ?

\- Hum, oui surement. Il doit avoir hérité sa corpulence de toi alors ! ajouta Héphaïstos dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il ne comprit pas le rire dubitatif, et un peu amer, qui franchit les lèvres de son camarade à ce moment-là.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.  
**

 **Chapitre un peut de transition on vas dire, l'un des dernier où Severus doute encore de son rôle et de ses capacités, après ça devrais aller mieux ^^**

 **Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

 _Harry a..._

 _Une semaine (et trois jours !)_

Les sanglots d'Harry étaient perçants et semblaient se répercuter contre les murs blancs de l'appartement pour venir frapper les tympans de Sévérus encore plus fortement, si tant est qu'une telle chose soit possible.

Poussant pour la énième fois un soupir à fendre l'âme, le jeune père jeta un nouveau regard désespéré au radioréveil posé sur sa table de chevet : les chiffres luminescents d'un rouge vif indiquant minuit cinquante-six, semblaient le narguer, se moquant sans vergogne de son incapacité à apaiser l'enfant s'époumonant un peu plus à chaque instant.  
Chaque minute qui passait semblait avoir son mot à dire: "Ce soir encore, tu ne réussiras pas à l'endormir. Pas plus que les autres fois..."  
Cinquante-sept : "Il n'a surement pas assez confiance en toi pour se reposer sereinement."  
Cinquante-Huit : "Mais qui aurait confiance en un ancien Mangemort ? Tu n'es même pas son père..."

\- Dors Harry, il faut que tu dormes, je t'en prie... Murmurait le jeune homme en berçant le bébé dans ses bras, tout en essayant de repousser ses pensées négatives. Tu as besoin de dormir, j'ai besoin de dormir, les voisins ont besoin de dormir, nous avons tous besoin de dormir...

Cinquante-neuf : "Ce soir encore il s'effondrera d'épuisement après avoir passé des heures à trop pleurer. C'est pas très sain pour un enfant..."

A bout de force, le potionniste se frotta un œil d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le nourrisson hurlant de tout son soul.  
Les yeux, d'habitude d'un noir d'encre, étaient aujourd'hui rouge sang, conséquence désastreuse de la fatigue accumulée en masse ces derniers jours. Cela allait de pair avec les cernes bleus foncés qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.  
C'était un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout...

Quand le cadran du réveil passa de minuit à une heure du matin, des coups violemment portés sur sa porte vinrent s'ajouter aux sanglots, ne laissant d'autre choix au sorcier que de poser Harry dans son berceau pour aller ouvrir. Ce faisant, les pleurs redoublèrent, l'enfant ne supportant pas la solitude et la perte de contact avec son père, mais difficile d'ouvrir à qui que ce soit avec un bébé s'égosillant sur l'épaule.

C'est cependant sans surprise qu'un regard dans le judas informa l'ancien Serpentard de la présence de son voisin de palier sur le pas de sa porte.  
Ce dernier était le stéréotype même du beauf : un ventre bedonnant de buveur de bière, une coupe mulet assortie de rouflaquettes et d'une moustache mal entretenue. Tout ceci allant de pair avec une hygiène corporelle plus que douteuse...  
Malheureusement, pas un seul trait de caractère ne venait relever le niveau, bien au contraire : affectionnant tout particulièrement les blagues sexistes/racistes, amoureux de sa voiture et prêt à frapper toute personne qui oserait la rayer fût-elle sa femme.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, cet abject individu détestait, pour une raison ou une autre, cordialement Sévérus.

Peut-être, car il s'était mis en tête que le brun était un chômeur de longue durée. Et ça les chômeurs, les profiteurs du système comme il les appelait, il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout...  
Pas plus que les immigrés qui venaient piquer le travail des bons anglais pur souche.  
Pas plus que les femmes politicienne parce que bon, c'est bien connu que les bonnes femmes, ça se laisse trop mener par les sentiments pour prendre de bonne décision, et puis de toute façon leur place c'est à la maison à s'occuper des mômes.

Inutile donc de dire que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser la route de cet horrible personnage.  
Son possible aussi pour ne pas le froisser non plus, car, pour en avoir déjà fait la douloureuse expérience, il s'avait pertinemment que tout quiproquo avec ce macho de première se réglait d'un coup de boule bien placé.

"De toute façon, sa tête ne sert surement qu'à cela, pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Le reste doit se gérer plus bas assurément..."

\- Vous aller finir par lui faire fermer sa gueule ce morveux ?! Attaqua le triste sire à brûle-pourpoint, sans même un "Bonjour". Ou "Bonne nuit". Peu importe.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple ! Je fais ce que je peux figurez-vous !

\- Et ben ce n'est pas assez visiblement ! hurla-t-il en postillonnant sur le potionniste. J'veux dormir et votre chiard m'en empêche ! J'bosse moi demain !

\- C'est un bébé, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse s'il ne dort pas ?

\- Collez-lui deux beignes et un coup de ceinturon et vous allez voir s'il continue à brailler cet espèce de résidu de capote !

Sur le coup Severus resta planté au milieu du couloir, les bras ballants et la bouche béante. Choqué, serais un mot trop faible pour désigner son état d'esprit à ce moment-là...  
Et puis soudain, il vit rouge : lui qui avait été frappé toute son enfance, ne supportait déjà pas l'idée de lever la main sur un enfant sans défense, mais alors sur un bébé de même pas deux semaines...

\- Comment osez- vous, sale...

Il fut interrompu brusquement par des pas dans l'escalier et l'intervention miraculeuse d'une personne que le brun n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient été faire des courses en fait.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Héphaïstos, bien que les cris provenant de l'appartement de son camarade lui donnaient une vague idée de réponse. On vous entend hurler du rez-de-chaussée. Il y a des gens qui aspirent au calme ici, vous savez ?

\- Harry ne dort pas, avoua le sorcier, honteux. Cela crée des...tensions.

\- Oh. Eh bien, je vais venir voir ce que je peux faire. Monsieur Jones, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers le beauf de service, soyez assuré que nous allons faire notre possible.

Le sourire confiant du gardien d'immeuble sembla détendre quelque peu l'irascible personnage qui s'en retourna vers son logis sans oublier de se fendre tout de même d'un : "Y'en a vraiment qui auraient mieux fait de se la faire en solitaire plutôt qu'un gosse avec une inconnue" avant de claquer la porte sans aucune délicatesse.

\- AAAAHHH! Je hais ce type ! Cracha Sévérus une fois tout le monde rentré chez soi.

\- Il est vraiment que j'ai connu plus sympathique, soupira le châtain. Alors, dis-moi, tu n'arrives à le faire dormir ce soir, c'est ça ?

\- Pas seulement ce soir, avoua le potionniste en reprenant le bébé dans ses bras, depuis qu'il est arrivé je suis incapable de l'endormir paisiblement. Il finit toujours par pleurer pendant des heures avant de s'endormir complètement épuisé.

Héphaïstos regarda avec compassion son camarade complètement défait, avant de se lever brusquement pour éteindre tous les plafonniers de la pièce sous le regard ahuri du jeune père.

\- Il fait trop clair ici, il ne s'endormira jamais avec toute cette lumière.

Tout en allumant une unique lampe de chevet pour ne diffuser qu'une douce lueur tamisée dans la chambre, le gardien d'immeuble rechercha une musique particulière sur son téléphone.

\- Je pensais que peut-être il aurait eu peur du noir si j'éteignais tout... Marmonna le brun

\- Il est trop petit encore pour avoir peur des monstres qui se cachent sous le lit, répondit son acolyte en lançant la mélodie qu'il cherchait.

C'était une musique très douce, aux airs asiatiques très présents, qui donnaient à Sévérus une sensation d'apaisement instantanée.

\- C'est la musique du film "Furyo" ***** , chuchota le gardien en prenant l'enfant pour le déposer délicatement dans son lit parapluie. Avec mes cousines c'est radical...

Le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont pouvait bien lui parler son camarade, mais Harry se calmait peu à peu et c'est tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment. Ce promettant de noter le nom de cette mélodie "miracle", il regarda le bébé hoqueter encore quelques minutes, dernier résidu des sanglots qui lui avait déchiré la gorge toute la soirée, puis se mettre à téter doucement la tétine qu'on lui pressentait avant de commencer à fermer les yeux.

Le plus silencieusement possible, Héphaïstos relança la musique une dernière fois et les deux jeunes adultes quittèrent la pièce en toute discrétion.

\- Je suis incapable de le faire dormir toute la semaine et toi en vingt minutes, tu y parviens ! Se lamenta le potionniste en s'écroulant sur le canapé.

\- Hé ! Six petites cousines, tu te souviens ? s'exclama le moldu en s'asseyant à côté de son acolyte. Je n'ai aucun mérite.

Sévérus renifla d'un air dubitatif avant de changer de sujet et demander :

\- Tu étais où cette semaine ? Je suis venu te demander de l'aide il y a cinq jours et j'ai vu que tu étais parti...

\- Oh, une de mes grands-mères avait décidé qu'elle était à l'article de la mort, soupira-t-il. Il a fallu que tout le monde aille la voir en urgence chez elle, à Edinburgh. Alors quitte à faire le voyage, je suis resté quelques jours...

\- Et comment va-t-elle, ta grand-mère?

\- Oh elle se porte comme un charme, déclara le châtain en s'étirant. Elle nous fait le coup chaque été, elle s'ennuie quand sa femme de ménage et son infirmier sont en vacance. A se demander pourquoi on marche encore dans sa combine...

Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice avant de rire doucement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le bébé.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur de me laisser seul avec Harry ? demanda Sévérus après quelques minutes de silence. Il aurait pu arriver quelque chose de grave...

\- Non. J'étais sûr que tu t'en sortirais.

\- Et bien tu as eu tort... Grimaça-t-il en se rappelant son échec.

\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Tu as eu du mal à l'endormir, la belle affaire. Ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais père.

Face a l'air sceptique de son camarade, il ajouta :

\- Tu sais, mes parents sont vraiment géniaux : ils m'ont désiré pendant des années et m'aiment de toutes leurs forces depuis avant même ma venue au monde. Et pourtant, tout cela n'a pas empêché mon père de me faire tomber une poutre sur la tête alors que j'avais à peine dix ans et ma mère de m'oublier dans un magasin quand j'en avais cinq. Il se mit à rire tout seul à ses souvenirs avant de reprendre avec sérieux : ce que je veux te dire par là c'est que, que tu l'aies choisi ou non, être parent ce n'est jamais un métier facile alors il ne faut pas se décourager à la moindre difficulté. Un beau jour, tous tes efforts seront récompensés de la plus belle des manières, tu verras.

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder droit devant lui avant que le silence de son camarade ne l'inquiète.  
Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il remarqua que son ami s'était endormi, le torse avachit sur l'accoudoir et les jambes dans le vide. Après avoir fini de rire, Héphaïstos l'installa plus confortablement avant de le recouvrir d'un plaid.

\- Dors Sévérus, murmura-t-il en éteignant les dernières lumières avant de sortir de l'appartement. L'aventure ne fait que commencer...

* * *

 ***: Pour ceux qui veulent entendre la musique en question, je vous laisse taper "** Furyo - Ryuichi Sakamoto **" sur youtube. Vous devriez tomber sur une video avec une image de jeune fille asiatique. (Je vous jure que cette musique fait des miracles!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry a...  
_

 _Un mois!_

Quand Lucius arriva chez son meilleur ami ce matin-là, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tomber sur un appartement dans un état si proche du chaos.  
À croire qu'un big-bang avait eu lieu au 36C Calton Avenue, donnant naissance à un univers parallèle où tout n'était que désordre et fouillis...

D'aussi loin qu'il connaissait Severus, celui-ci avait toujours été très à cheval sur le rangement, à la limite du maniaque.  
D'ailleurs, leur chambre à l'école était toujours la plus propre, toutes années confondues, à la grande joie de leur préfet. En sept ans, jamais il n'y avait eu de chaussette laissée à traîner, une trace sur le miroir de la salle de bain ou un grain de poussière sur les meubles. Et gare à ceux qui osaient fouler leur moquette verte émeraude avec leurs chaussures boueuses !

Tout ça pour dire que les souliers balancés pêle-mêle dans l'entrée, le sac de courses (encore plein) posé en vrac sur la table et la pile de chaudrons et gamelles sales s'amoncelant dans l'évier de la cuisine, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au Severus Rogue qu'il connaissait.

Dans le salon, c'était presque pire vu les objets incongrus qui s'y trouvaient : un parc pour enfant prenait la moitié de la pièce et des jouets d'éveil s'éparpillaient dans toute la pièce.  
Il fit à peine un pas de plus, qu'un "Pouic !" désapprobateur résonna sous son pied.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? murmura le blond en regardant la peluche égarée sur laquelle il venait de marcher.

Lucius connaissait son ami comme s'il l'avait fait, et même s'ils se voyaient un peu moins depuis la naissance de Draco, il savait pertinemment qu'il était totalement inconcevable que le potionniste se soit lancé dans de la garde d'enfants à domicile.  
Ni même dans de la garde tout court vu que, pour en avoir fait l'expérience durant leur adolescence, il pouvait affirmer que le brun ne savait même pas s'occuper d'un poisson rouge.  
Chose que Bubulle un, deux, trois et quatre auraient à coup sûr plussoyé s'ils n'étaient malheureusement pas décédés tour à tour dans d'atroces souffrances quelques jours après leur arrivée à Poudlard...

Inquiet de la situation, le blond resserra davantage les bras autour de son fils de trois mois avant de se diriger vers la chambre habituellement inutilisée au bout du salon.  
Quand il se décida à ouvrir la porte, avec mille précautions, le spectacle que lui offrit cette pièce le réduisit à un état quasi catatonique sous la surprise :

Severus était allongé sur le dos dans un berceau en bois, une jambe posée de chaque côté sur les rambardes, et un tout petit bébé à la tignasse brune impressionnante endormi sur le torse.  
À la gauche du lit, un jeune homme châtain était assis à même le sol, la tête posée sur le genou du potionniste et murmurant une suite de mots incompréhensibles.

Et tout ce petit monde ronflait à qui mieux mieux comme si la situation présente était complètement banale.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le châtain baragouina une phrase que Lucius identifia difficilement comme: "les ornithorynques sont des castors comme les autres" avant de baver un peu plus sur l'articulation de son camarade et de se rendormir profondément.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le tout petit vase de patience que possédait le blond...

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Suite à ce cri du cœur, les choses s'enchaînèrent très vite :  
Severus se releva d'un bon, comme s'il était monté sur ressorts, envoyant rouler le bébé jusqu'alors posé sur sa poitrine, jusqu'au bout du lit. Ce faisant, il avait aussi brutalement replié les jambes, ce qui fit perdre au concierge son équilibre précaire, raison pour lequel il s'écrasa sans douceurs le nez contre le sol.  
Harry n'ayant pas du tout apprécié de se réveiller en fanfare se mit à hurler, Héphaïstos sanglotait de douleur le visage en sang et Severus, complètement en panique, cherchait désespérément une baguette qu'il n'avait pas sur lui.

Voyant, et entendant, tout le monde crier, Draco dans les bras de son père, s'angoissa et eu le reflex qu'ont tous les enfants dans ces cas-là : il se mit à pleurer à son tour.

Et suite à toute cette cacophonie, il ne fallut pas trente secondes pour que des coups soient frappés à la cloison par leur "sympathique" voisin criant un lot d'insanités à faire rougir un charretier.

C'est à ce moment précis que le blond se jura de ne plus jamais passer à l'improviste chez qui que ce soit...

* * *

\- Tu es fier de toi, j'espère, Lucius ?! Grogna le brun en tapotant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le nez d'Héphaïstos.

\- Ah, bah parce que ça va être de ma faute en plus ?! S'outragea-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Quel besoin avais-tu de hurler comme ça en arrivant ?

\- Aïe ! Protesta le jeune concierge. Doucement Sev' ! Ça fait mal !

Lucius écarquilla les yeux, surpris au plus haut point part ce surnom, mais personne ne sembla lui accorder d'attention particulière.

\- Tu crois qu'il est cassé ? reprit le jeune homme en touchant son appendice nasal avec une grande précaution.

\- Non, non, il est en parfait état de marche tu peux me croire : j'en connais un rayon sur les nez cassés.

Se désintéressant un instant de la conversation, le blond reporta un instant son attention vers son fils qui s'était endormi, épuisé après sa crise de larmes. Profitant de la présence de nombreux articles de puériculture dans l'appartement, il l'avait couché sur le tapis d'éveil dans le parc au côté du mystérieux bébé brun.

\- Ce n'est pas que vos "blessures de guerre" ne soient pas passionnantes, mais quelqu'un peut m'expliquer la présence de cet enfant ? Finit-il par demander en pointant du doigt les nourrissons.

\- Vous êtes arrivé avec... Répondit le châtain en jouant les imbéciles de façon tout à fait innocente.

Il se doutait bien que son attitude était puérile et le faisait passer pour un imbécile, mais dès le premier regard il avait cordialement détesté cet éphèbe qui s'était de lui-même présenté comme faisant partie de "la haute bourgeoisie anglaise".  
Sérieusement, qui se présentait ainsi à quiconque même pas dix minutes après leur rencontre ? Après être rentré sans invitation en plus !

\- Pas Draco, bougre d'andouille ! L'autre !

\- Je te prierais d'être un peu plus respectueux envers mes invités, répondit Severus en lançant un regard noir a son meilleur ami, avant de se lever pour aller chercher son enfant.

Penché vers les nourrissons, il fit mine de ne pas voir Héphaïstos tirer la langue à son ancien camarade de classe, fier que le brun ait pris sa défense aux dépens d'une connaissance de longue date.

\- L'autre, comme tu dis, continua-t-il en revenant vers les adultes, c'est Harry. Harry, dis bonjour à tonton Lucius.

L'aristocrate s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et toussa une dizaine de minutes avant de réussir à articuler tant bien que mal :

\- Tonton ? Tu veux dire que c'est... ton fils ?

\- Il parait... Marmonna le brun en mettant le bébé dans l'écharpe de portage.

Son ami resta quelques instants bouche bée à le regarder préparer un biberon avant de se reprendre et de s'exclamer :

\- Il parait ? Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de nous prévenir Narcissa et moi que tu allais avoir un enfant ? Quand je pense que tu nous as fait la morale comme quoi nous étions trop jeunes pour procréer...

\- C'est plus compliqué, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout...

\- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Laisse-moi deviner : tu as acheté un chou au super marché et en l'épluchant tu as trouvé un petit garçon dedans ? Ce doit être ça vu qu'il est un peu tôt dans la saison pour les cigognes...

Héphaïstos, une poche de glaçon toujours sur le nez, suivait avec attention la discussion entre les deux compatriotes.  
Le grand blond avait l'air excédé par ce qu'il considérait comme une cachotterie, mais gardait malgré tout un calme olympien tandis que Severus avait juste l'air agacé du comportement de son camarade.

Éloignant finalement la poche de glace de son visage, il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Malfoy avant de demander avec un grand sérieux :

\- Dites, vous vous la jouer toujours Drama-Queen comme ça, où c'est juste pour moi ?

Il eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que la mine outrée du blond ne pousse Severus à cacher sa soudaine hilarité derrière une quinte de toux. Jusqu'à ce qu'un spasme un peu plus violent que les autres lui fit renverser la moitié du contenu du biberon sur la tête d'Harry...

Ses deux camarades le regardèrent jurer tout en essuyant la tignasse du petit avec une feuille d'essuie-tout avant que Lucius ne se décide à poser LA question :

\- Qui la mère de cet enfant ?

Le brun regarda Harry lécher silencieusement ses lèvres pleines de lait avant de soupirer :

\- C'est Lily...

\- Lily Evans ?

\- Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Lily ? Demanda le potionniste en recommençant le biberon. Et c'est Lily Potter maintenant, tu le sais bien...

\- Je ne peux pas le croire : tu as fait un enfant a Lily-j'épouse-le-sauveur-du-monde-Potter ?

\- Qui est le sauveur du monde ? Demanda le châtain, complètement perdu.

Severus lança un regard noir à son ancien camarade de classe avant de répondre précipitamment :

\- Personne n'est le sauveur du monde, c'est une expression. Le monde n'a pas besoin d'être sauvé, tu serais au courant sinon !

Lucius leva les yeux au ciel, lassé de devoir faire attention à ses paroles. Il avait vraiment du mal avec les moldus.  
Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, au moins pour faire plaisir au ministère, mais ces gens lui sortaient par les yeux quoi qu'ils fassent...

\- Dit donc jeune homme, s'exclama-t-il en regardant le concierge, n'auriez-vous pas un chez-vous où vous pourriez trouver refuge et accessoirement prendre une douche ? Histoire de laver tout ce sang qui vous macule... Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très sain pour le développement psychologique des enfants de vous voir ainsi.

Héphaïstos le regarda avec surprise, avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

\- Ne seriez-vous pas en train de me virer de cet appartement ?

\- Si. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire.

Le regard du châtain passa de l'air supérieur du blond au visage désolé de Severus avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte en grognant. Juste avant de sortir, il se retourna et s'exclama :

\- Vous avez bien conscience qu'après tout ceci, je vais garder quelques rancœurs contre vous, Malfoy ?

\- Vous êtes conscient que je n'en ai cure ?

\- Et bien, comme ça les choses sont dites. Severus, appelle-moi quand mister blond platine aura déguerpi...

Le brun eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer précipitamment avant que son ami ne claque la porte derrière lui :

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu t'enterrer côté moldu, soupira Lucius. Enfin maintenant nous sommes tranquilles au moins...

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici, grogna Severus en positionnant Harry pour sa tétée, je n'ai pas le bras aussi long que toi...

Ne souhaitant pas poursuivre la conversation, il se tu en regardant le bébé dans ses bras planter ses yeux verts dans les siens avant de tenter, maladroitement, d'attraper une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant le visage de son père.  
Face à cela, le potionniste ne put empêcher un sourire tendre de naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Regarde-toi, rit le blond après quelques minutes, tu n'as jamais voulu prendre Draco, ton filleul, dans tes bras et là tu portes un bébé en écharpe et tu lui donnes à manger comme si c'était banal.

\- Ça l'est devenu en un mois...

En voyant le regard d'incompréhension de son meilleur ami, Severus se décida à tout lui raconter:  
L'arrivée et le départ, de Lily, ses difficultés avec Harry, l'aide inespérée du gardien d'immeuble et ses baisses de moral.

Il s'étonna lui-même en se rendant compte qu'expliquer la situation à quelqu'un de son monde, quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis le plus jeune âge et qui connaissait ses déboires sentimentaux avec Lily, lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
Bien sûr, il y avait Héphaïstos qui le soutenait de son mieux, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il ne connaissait qu'une partie de l'histoire et le brun avait bien du mal à se confier à quiconque...

\- Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu nous demander de l'aide ? Demanda Lucius, sincèrement peiné pour son ami.

Le maître des potions se mordit la lèvre tout en caressant la tignasse de Harry avec douceur.  
Il finit par déposer un baiser sur son front avant de l'appuyer contre son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot avant de reprendre :

\- Vous étiez occupé avec Draco et puis surtout...je ne voulais pas...entendre un "je te l'avais bien dit !"...

\- Severus...

\- Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, vous n'avez eu de cesse, Narcissa et toi, de me mettre en garde à propos de Lily. Vous disiez qu'elle était égoïste et vaniteuse, mais j'ai toujours refusé de vous croire, et ce même quand elle m'a quitté pour Potter... Mais j'avais tort et je n'ai pas osé venir vers vous misérablement avec un enfant qui n'est même pas de moi pour vous demander de l'aide...

\- Severus, dis-moi : est-ce vraiment grave si le bébé que tu tiens contre toi ne partage pas le même code génétique que toi ?

Le potionniste hésita quelques instants avant que se rendre compte que l'enfant regardait attentivement son visage tout en essayant de sourire à l'adulte. Il n'y arrivait pas encore tout à fait, mais l'intention suffit à réchauffer le cœur de l'ancien serpentard.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit si important, finit-il par répondre sans quitter Harry des yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry à..._

 _trois mois et demi!_

Sévérus se sentait complètement perdu au milieu de la salle d'attente de la PMI, entouré de toutes ces femmes enceintes jusqu'aux yeux, ou entourées de leurs gamins bruyants, qui le regardaient comme une bête curieuse.  
Visiblement elles n'étaient pas habituées à voir un papa ici...

Fuyant les regards inquisiteurs, il laissait glisser le sien sur tous les bambins de la salle. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Harry était le plus mignon de tous et de loin ! Il trouvait que les autres bébés présents faisaient trop de bruit et ne savaient pas tenir en place, enfin, pour ceux qui savaient marcher bien entendu.

De plus, la plupart d'entre eux avaient le visage maculé de diverses substances plus ou moins identifiables (morve, salive, biscuit écrasé...) et celui (ou celle, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée) qui se tenait à la table basse avait la couche qui lui arrivait bien trop bas sur les cuisses pour qu'elle ne soit pas pleine à craquer...  
Franchement, était-ce trop demander à ces ménagères, visiblement désespérées, de donner un coup de lingette sur le visage de leur progéniture babillante ?

Alors que, sans vouloir se vanter, son petit Harry à lui, il avait sa frimousse toute propre et sentait très bon le lait de toilette pour bébé ! De plus, le potionniste n'était pas peu fier de la tenue qu'il lui avait choisie : un petit t-shirt à manches longues vert pomme surmonté d'un polo noir à manches courtes, un jeans et des baskets en toile. Même Héphaïstos avait dû avouer que le jeune père avait fait un véritable bon en avant dans l'habillement de l'enfant.

Alors qu'il observait ce dernier avec fierté, il aperçut le petit monstre à la couche trop remplie arriver à grands pas maladroits.  
Il ne fallut pas trois secondes au sorcier pour détacher Harry de son cosy avant le poser sur ses genoux loin des pattes pleines de microbes de l'autre mini-incubateur à bactéries.

Collé contre le torse de son père, le petit brun poussa de nombreux petits cris de joie, ravis de sa nouvelle place, avant de se mettre à jouer avec ses mains, s'amusant à les joindre avant de les ramener vers sa poitrine.  
Il le fit trois fois avant de pousser quelques vocalises heureuses tout en faisant de grands sourires à son père.

Il avait l'air fier de lui et Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de déposer un long baiser sur le petit front brun tout en respirant profondément l'odeur du bébé.

\- Monsieur Rogue ? Appela une jeune femme blonde depuis la porte. C'est à vous...

"Merci Merlin !" pensa-t-il en se levant avant d'attraper le cosy d'une main, gardant Harry dans les bras "au moins je n'assisterai pas à l'explosion de couche-culotte imminente..."

\- Alors, reprit la doctoresse en refermant la porte de son cabinet, c'est Harry c'est bien cela ?

Elle attendit l'acquiescement de Sévérus avant de tendre les bras vers l'enfant :

\- Viens avec moi mon bonhomme, on va prendre tes mesures...

À peine eût elle le bébé, jusqu'alors souriant, dans les bras, qu'il se mit à hurler à plein poumon et à se débattre.

\- Il n'aime pas trop être pris par des étrangers... S'excusa l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Ce...ce n'est pas grave... marmonna la jeune femme alors qu'Harry lui donnait des coups de pieds dans la poitrine tout en lui tirant les cheveux dans l'espoir qu'elle le laisse retourner dans les bras de son père.

Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter après dix minutes de lutte acharnée.  
Elle repoussa quelques mèches folles derrière son oreille, tentant d'ignorer tant bien que mal que son joli petit chignon strict s'était pris un sacré coup dans l'aile, avant de noter la taille de l'enfant sur un dossier encore vierge.

\- Je vais vous laisser le dévêtir pour que je puisse le peser et l'ausculter, ça ira surement mieux si c'est vous qui le faites...

Le potionniste se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, déshabillant avec douceur le petit garçon redevenu sage comme une image.  
Ce dernier se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon tout en jouant avec son doudou (une peluche licorne de la marque TY, blanche avec des taches multicolores. Cadeau d'Héphaïstos, bien évidemment, jamais Sévérus n'aurait eu l'idée d'acheter un truc pareil...) poussant des "bah !" joyeux à intervalle régulier.

Ce fut quand le petit pantalon descendit le long des gambettes que Sévérus se rappela soudainement d'un minuscule détail...  
Détail qui n'échappa nullement au regard acéré de la spécialiste.

\- Euh... La couche qui tient avec du scotch de déménagement c'est normal ?

\- Bah, c'est à dire que... rougit le jeune père, elle ne voulait pas coller, mais c'était la dernière qui me restait alors...

La pédiatre le regarda sévèrement avant de secouer la tête d'un air dépité pour finalement reporter son attention sur l'écran de la balance.

\- Trois kilos six cent soixante ! Lut-elle finalement. Pour cinquante centimètres. C'est pile dans la moyenne...d'un enfant de deux mois !

En entendant cela, le brun se figea, paniqué a l'idée que l'on découvre une maladie quelconque au nourrisson ou bien qu'on ne l'accuse lui, de mal s'occuper de Harry.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Il n'est pas souffrant au moins ?

\- Non, non, je pense que c'est simplement dans sa nature, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça... rit la doctoresse. J'espère que la maman n'est pas aussi stressée que vous, sinon on risque de vous voir arriver tous les quatre matins !

Immédiatement, le visage du potionniste se ferma. Ce n'était pas la faute de la jeune femme, elle voulait juste plaisanter, mais Lily était encore un sujet sensible pour le jeune homme.

\- Aucun risque ! Répondit-il froidement en rhabillant son bébé. Elle est d'ailleurs tellement peu inquiète, qu'elle ne m'a pas une seule fois demandé des nouvelles d'Harry depuis qu'elle est partie. En même temps, elle ne se préoccupe pas de quoi que ce soit si ce n'est de son nouveau mari...

Comprenant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible, la jeune femme n'insista pas, se contentant de noter ses observations sur le dossier médical.  
Elle était en train de noter un petit "papa anxieux" dans la marge quand soudain, elle eut l'illumination avec un grand "I": ce magnifique jeune homme brun aux airs de poète écorché était célibataire !

Reprenant confiance en elle, la blondinette tenta de nouveau de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux (en vain, malheureusement...) avant de défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa blouse, laissant apercevoir un décolleté pigeonnant.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée... Soupira-t-elle théâtralement en s'approchant de Sévérus qui ne se rendait compte de rien, occupé qu'il était à remettre les chaussettes aux pieds de Harry. Ce doit être une situation extrêmement difficile à supporter, vous devez vous sentir terriblement seul...

\- Hum, non ça va, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de sa tâche. J'ai un ami qui me soutient énormément. Il m'est d'une grande aide au quotidien.

Bien sûr, l'ancien Serpentard utilisait le terme "ami" dans le sens platonique de la chose, seulement la doctoresse, pour sa part, entendait : partenaire sexuel !

Laissant échapper un "ah" de frustration, elle referma brutalement son corsage : inutile d'attraper froid pour quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas la vue...

* * *

Alors que Sévérus luttait avec son trousseau de clés pour ouvrir la porte de son appartement, le cosy d'Harry et le paquet de couches à ses pieds, il entendit un boucan du diable venir de la cage d'escalier.

Sans grande surprise, il vit apparaître Héphaïstos quelques secondes plus tard, descendant marche après marche, passant l'aspirateur sur chacune d'entre elles (tout en cognant allègrement le manche de l'engin dans tous les coins).  
Un casque réglé à plein volume sur les oreilles, il dansait maladroitement tout en chantant assez fort pour réveiller le chien au bout de la rue :

\- Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi ! Mangez-moi ! Plutôt que de m'écraser, Pourquoi ne pas me manger...

Abandonnant la lutte avec sa serrure, le potionniste regarda son camarade dévaler l'escalier avec un sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne relève la tête pour tomber sur le regard moqueur du jeune père.

\- Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda le châtain en éteignant l'aspirateur et son casque.

\- Depuis le début...

\- Oh la honte ! Rit-il en sortant Harry du cosy pour l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait : les joues, le front, les cheveux, le cou, tout y passait, déclenchant les gazouillements heureux du nourrisson.

\- Tu viens boire un café ? Demanda Sévérus en récupérant son fils une fois que son ami eut fini son bonjour/inspection/séance de papouilles.

\- Ça peut se faire ! Je finis les escaliers et j'arrive !

Sur ces mots il relança musique et aspirateur pour reprendre le combat contre la poussière.  
Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire en entrant dans son appartement, tout en se faisant la remarque mentale qu'il s'était plus amusé ces trois derniers mois que les vingt années qui avaient précédé. Pensée un peu déprimante qu'il préféra oublier sur le champ.

Il eut à peine le temps de mettre Harry dans son écharpe et la machine en marche que le gardien déboulait dans sa cuisine.

\- Alors tu as fait craquer toutes les jeunes mamans de la PMI, je suis sûr ! S'exclama-t-il en s'écroulant sur une chaise.

\- N'importe quoi... Soupira le potionniste en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh je t'en prie, qui ne fondrait pas devant un papa-poule super canon ?

\- Je ne suis pas un papa-poule ! Et je ne suis pas canon...

\- Bien-sûr que si tu es un papa-poule : tu l'aurais porté pendant les neufs mois de grossesse que vous ne seriez pas plus fusionnels que maintenant ! Rit Héphaïstos en attrapant la tasse que lui tendait son acolyte. Et si, je suis désolé, mais tu es canon ! Je ne suis quand même pas le premier à te le dire !

Il but une gorgée du breuvage brûlant, grimaça, rajouta du lait et cinq sucres avant de se rendre compte de la rougeur sur les joues de son ami.

\- Attends, attends ! Je ne suis pas le premier à te dire que tu es beau n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Sévérus en jouant avec les cheveux d'Harry dans l'espoir de masquer sa gêne. Enfin, peut-être... Si, en fait, tu es le seul...

Le châtain le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche béante pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander:

\- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais mignon quand tu étais petit ? Que tu étais le plus beau des bébés ?

\- Pas le souvenir, non... Répondit l'ancien Serpentard en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Un petit "tu es beau mon fils !" de la part de ton père, une soirée de noël ?

\- Ce n'était...pas vraiment son genre, tu sais... Et puis, ses soirées, Noël ou pas, il les passait au bistro du village alors...

Héphaïstos se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, dépité.

\- La mère d'Harry ? C'est obligé qu'elle te l'ait dit !

Le potionniste pris quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de sa tête ne parte à nouveau dans un gauche-droite significatif.

\- Pour sa défense elle me connaissait depuis des années avec mon autre nez, qui lui était bien moins beau alors quand j'en ai changé elle avait dû déjà… je ne sais pas, prendre l'habitude de pas vraiment me regarder dans le détail ?

\- Tu as fait une rhinoplastie ? S'étonna le gardien.

\- Oui, quand j'avais douze ans, mais je crois que c'était considéré comme chirurgie reconstructrice... Harry a besoin d'être changé, apporte-moi la paire de ciseaux s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Héphaïstos le suivit avec l'instrument sans même chercher le pourquoi du comment :

\- Chirurgie reconstructrice ? Il était si moche que ça ton nez ? S'exclama-t-il sans s'étonner du scotch sur la couche du bambin.

Sévérus regarda Harry lui faire un grand sourire heureux, tout en mordant la corne de sa peluche, avant de reprendre :

\- Pas vraiment, juste un peu proéminent. Mais après qu'un de mes camarades de classe me l'ait littéralement détruit ainsi que l'os de mes pommettes et mes deux incisives du haut, cela s'est avéré nécessaire...

\- Pardon ?

Un instant, le brun crut bien que les yeux de son ami allaient lui sortir de ses orbites.  
Il aurait pu en rire s'il ne parlait pas de son pire souvenir de scolarité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Comment il a pu faire ça ?!

\- Oh, tu sais, soupira le potionniste en refermant les pressions du body, James a toujours été très musclé. Et il m'a eu par surprise ! Sans compter que la batte en bois avec laquelle il m'a frappé au visage était vraiment de très bonne qualité : je sais de source sûre qu'elle ne s'est pas cassée...

\- Une batte ? S'écria le châtain en prenant le bébé dans ses bras, avant même qu'il n'ait fini de l'habiller, le plaquant contre son torse avec l'air de vouloir le protéger contre un danger invisible. Mais c'est qui ce malade mental ?!

L'ancien Serpentard hésita quelques instants avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux en murmurant, las :

\- C'est...le géniteur d'Harry...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry à..._

 _Six mois_

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies tout balancé à ce moldu de pacotille ! S'exclama pour la millième fois Lucius en renversant de la purée sur table.

En face de lui, Draco sautillait sur place dans sa chaise haute, la bouche grande ouverte, poussant des "Aaaah" "Aaaaaah" de plus en plus excédés en ne voyant pas la nourriture arriver jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- Héphaïstos n'est pas "un moldu de pacotille", comme tu dis et tu le sais ! En plus je ne lui ai pas tout dit et c'était il y a plus de deux mois, on pourrait peut-être passer à autre chose maintenant ?

Désespéré, il lança un regard implorant à Narcissa, espérant sans trop y croire vraiment qu'elle lui vienne en aide.  
Assise à leurs côtés au milieu du (ou plutôt de l'un des) salon monstrueusement luxueux du manoir Malfoy, elle arborait son éternel air un peu ailleurs, dégustant en silence son thé préféré tout en couvant son fils du regard.

\- Et quelle a été la réaction de ce charmant jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle finalement. A-t-il changé de comportement avec Harry ?

\- Ce jeune homme n'est pas "charmant", Cissy ! Intervint son mari. C'est un rustre !

\- Oh, non, pas du tout ! S'exclama le brun sans accorder d'attention à son ami. Il est resté exactement le même, il a juste fortement insulté Lily et James. En suédois, précisa-t-il en proposant une cuillère de compote à son fils sur ses genoux.

\- En suédois ? S'étonna la jeune femme en regardant le petit garçon refuser toute nourriture solide.

\- Il avait Harry sur les genoux, il ne voulait pas être vulgaire... Allez mon bébé, goûte au moins...

L'enfant tourna la tête tout en repoussant la cuillère. Son père s'avoua vaincu et lança un sort de réchauffage au biberon posé sur la table.

\- Oh, donc il est suédois ? Il doit être très beau ! Et surtout avoir une très grosse verge...

\- Cissy, voyons ! S'écria Lucius, les yeux exorbités. Ne dit pas ce genre de choses, c'est d'une indécence sans pareille ! De plus, je suis certain que c'est un stéréotype !

Ce qu'il y avait de très étonnant chez Lady Malfoy, c'est que, malgré son ascension très bourgeoise, elle était l'une des rares sorcières pure souche à ne pas être effrayée par tout ce qui avait attrait à la nudité ou aux relations charnelles.  
Au grand dam de son cher époux, parfois...

\- Non, c'est un anglais pure souche, rit Severus, le rouge aux joues, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être très beau oui... ajouta-t-il en rougissant un peu plus, si tant est que ce soit encore possible.

Il eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Lucius, les yeux de nouveau écarquillés de stupeur et la cuillère pleine bloquée à cinq centimètres de la bouche de son fils, ne tourne la tête vers son meilleur ami en s'écriant :

\- Nooooonnnn !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as le béguin pour lui, en fait !

\- Quoi ?! Mais non pas du tout !

\- Aaaaaaah, aaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaah!

\- Mais si, c'est exactement ça ! S'exclama le blond en fourrant la purée dans le gosier affamé de son rejeton. Tu en pinces pour ce moldu !

\- Puisque je te dis que non !

Encore une fois, le brun chercha de l'aide auprès de la jeune femme, mais cette fois cette dernière arborait un grand sourire innocent qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.  
Il était en infériorité numérique, et il le savait...

\- Oh, et puis vous m'agacez !

Sur ces mots le potionniste n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et transplana immédiatement dans son appartement, Harry, tétant toujours son biberon, dans ses bras.

\- Il craque sur son concierge, pas vrai ? Demanda Lucius, quelques instants plus tard, sans quitter des yeux la chaise où se trouvait son ami avant son brusque départ.

\- Assurément, mon chéri... soupira son épouse en reposant sa tasse de thé, vide, sur la table. Il a toujours eu un étrange penchant pour les moldus...

* * *

Harry avait fini son biberon depuis dix minutes à peine, quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un gardien d'immeuble venu déposer un colis ne passant pas dans la boite aux lettres.

\- Sev'? Mais que fais-tu là? S'étonna-t-il, visiblement surpris de tomber sur le locataire.

\- Bah c'est un peu chez moi ici, je te signale... Déclara le brun en attrapant son paquet.

Surement le venin de scorpion du Maghreb qu'il avait commandé il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant...  
Enfin il allait pouvoir honorer la commande faite par l'hôpital, les médecins cesseraient donc de le harceler tous les jours pour avoir cette fichue potion de fertilité.

\- Mais tu ne devais pas aller voir les Malfoy aujourd'hui?

\- J'y suis allé. Je suis revenu par le bus de seize heures quinze.

Hephaïstos se contenta d'acquiescer tout en sachant que son ami lui mentait : il y avait grève des bus depuis la veille. Cela créait un tel bazar que tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne était au courant, même ceux qui ne prenaient pas les transports en commun.  
Tout le monde sauf Severus visiblement...

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu rentré... Marmonna tout de même le châtain.

\- Et bien, tu n'as surement pas fait attention !

Le gardien s'apprêta à lui signaler qu'il avait fait le ménage toute l'après-midi dans le hall d'accueil, alors, même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait eu du mal à le louper, mais finalement il préféra ne rien dire : le brun n'était visiblement pas d'humeur...

Sans plus rien ajouter, il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry qui s'endormait doucement (mais surement !) dans son parc puis se faufila hors de l'appartement tandis que le potionniste ouvrait son colis avec rage.  
En temps normal il serait resté pour découvrir la raison de la mauvaise humeur flagrante de son ami, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était un jour exceptionnel : l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour lui rentrait enfin (ENFIN!) au pays, après presque un an d'absence.

Il fallait que tout, absolument tout, soit parfait...  
Heureux comme jamais, c'est presque en sautillant qu'il rejoignit son appartement au rez-de-chaussée pour faire un peu de ménage et de rangement.

\- Surtout, ne pas oublier de changer les draps ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, en ramassant ses chaussettes sales traînant un peu partout dans sa chambre.

Sévérus, lui, ne se préoccupa pas franchement du départ brusque de son ami, pressé qu'il était de vouloir finir ses potions. Il travailla toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin. Ne s'arrêtant que pour nourrir et changer Harry lorsque ce dernier se réveillait, il s'écroula finalement dans son lit aux abords de cinq heures du matin.  
Coup de chance, le nourrisson ne se réveilla, ou du moins ne commença à s'agiter bruyamment, que vers dix heures dans la matinée laissant ainsi à son père le temps de bien se reposer malgré sa nuit de travail acharné.

Décidé à profiter pleinement de ce jour de congé durement mérité, l'ancien serpentard se leva pour aller chercher Harry et le ramena avec lui dans le lit de la chambre parentale.  
Ils restèrent blottis sous les couettes l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants, avant que Sévérus ne jette un _accio_ faisant venir à lui un biberon préparé la veille et une tasse de café.

À présent, il était de plus en plus rare qu'il utilise sa baguette pour autre chose que ses potions. À vivre entouré de moldu, il craignait de finir par se faire repérer s'il abusait de sa magie, alors il avait appris à retrouver les gestes qui faisait son quotidien il y a encore quelques années, quand il portait encore la trace.  
Ses débuts furent un peu laborieux, surtout avec l'électroménager dont son foyer familial avait été totalement dépourvu, mais maintenant il s'y était fait. Il était devenu un parfait petit moldu lambda...

\- À Rome, fait comme les Romains... Murmura-t-il au bébé dans ses bras.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire si radieux qu'il dépassait de part et d'autre de la tétine, regardant l'adulte comme un fidèle regarderait son Dieu descendu sur Terre.  
Avant Harry, personne n'avait jamais regardé Sévérus avec autant d'amour dans le regard...

Ce regard plein de dévotion lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Mais en bien !

C'est drôle quand on y pense, mais en cet instant précis, il désirait presque (presque !) remercier Lily. Et même ce con de James.  
Sans eux, il n'aurait jamais su ce que ça faisait d'aimer, et d'être aimé à ce point-là. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible et pourtant, ce petit bonhomme comblait un vide dans son cœur qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir.

"J'espère qu'il ne te demandera jamais la lune", avait dit Héphaïstos deux jours plus tôt "sinon tu serais bien capable de trouver un moyen de lui arracher un bout de notre satellite, sans même te préoccuper des conséquences !"

En y repensant, le brun se mit à rire tout seul avant de s'arrêter brusquement en se souvenant de la soirée de la veille.

\- Mince, je n'ai pas été très cool avec lui hier soir... soupira-t-il en se rendant compte de son comportement.

La culpabilité, ça aussi c'était plutôt nouveau dans sa vie...  
Il essaya de se convaincre pendant plusieurs minutes que ce n'était pas si grave, mais sans succès. De plus, il commençait à craindre que son ami puisse lui en vouloir.  
Décidé à aller présenter ses excuses pour son caractère exécrable, il se dépêcha d'habiller Harry, sauta dans ses propres vêtements, et descendit frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son concierge.

Sauf que, à sa plus grande surprise, ce n'est pas lui qui ouvrit la porte, mais une illustre inconnue : elle devait faire un peu moins d'un mètre soixante-dix, était trop bronzée pour avoir passé ces derniers mois en Angleterre et portait de grandes dreadlocks blondes descendant jusqu'au creux des reins.  
Visiblement, elle n'était pas encore habillée puisqu'elle ne portait qu'un large tee-shirt (que le brun reconnu sans peine comme étant l'un des préférés d'Héphaïstos) lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et ce qui s'apparentait a un boxer. Severus détourna très vite le regard, gêné par si peu de pudeur.  
Malgré le fait que le maillot de corps dissimulait toutes les formes (Dieu merci !) de la jeune femme, on devinait sans peine sa minceur.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle face au silence stupéfait du locataire.

\- Euh, ben, je... heu...

\- Vous voulez voir Hépha, je suppose ? Il est sous la douche là, mais je peux aller le chercher si c'est important...

Hépha ? Allez le chercher sous la douche ?  
C'était bien plus que tout ce que Sévérus pouvait imaginer.  
Il attribua le poids qui lui tomba soudainement dans l'estomac à la surprise. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça...

S'il était triste, là, maintenant, c'était uniquement parce que son ami ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait une petite-copine. Pour quelle autre raison sa gorge se serrerait-elle sinon ?

\- Je, heu, non, ce n'est pas grave ! Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant à reculons, resserrant les bras autour de son fils qui commençait a pleurer. Pas grave du tout !

Sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit vers son appartement en courant, la laissant hébétée dans le carré de porte.

\- Prométhée ? Appela le châtain, sortant de la salle de bain en peignoir. Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? Ferme la porte, tu vas prendre froid !

Le gardien entendit la porte se fermer alors qu'il enfilait ses habits, puis retourna au salon pour enlacer son hôte, frottant son nez dans le coup bronzé.

\- Lâche-moi, la glue !

\- Non, rit-il en resserrant un peu plus les bras autour du corps qui faisait semblant de se débattre. Tu es de retour, alors assume maintenant !

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de partir loin pendant un an pour que tu me colles... Petit déjà, tu ne me lâchais pas d'une semelle.

\- Partir n'arrange pas les choses. J'ai eu peur pour toi, murmura-t-il en respirant l'odeur de la peau caramel. J'ai eu si peur pour toi...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

Severus rentra à son appartement à toute vitesse avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.  
Ses joues le brûlaient, il était en colère et en même temps désirait se cacher dans un trou de souris jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il entendit vaguement son voisin hurler quelque chose à propos de "crétin de consanguin incapable de fermer une porte correctement", mais il n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il était tellement habitué à présent, qu'il n'entendait même plus les injures et les vulgarités qui venaient de l'appartement d'à côté.  
Des fois, Severus se disait que le jour où il s'inquiéterait réellement, ce serait quand il n'entendrait plus un seul beuglement de ce personnage venir troubler la tranquillité de l'immeuble...

Tant bien que mal il tenta de consoler Harry tout en essayant d'oublier ce mal-être soudain et, de son point de vue, incompréhensible.  
Peine perdue dans les deux cas : le bébé continuait de sangloter dans son écharpe de portage, ressentant surement les émotions refoulées de son père, et la boule dans la gorge de l'adulte ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer.

A un moment ,dans le brouillard flou que constituait cette horrible journée, le potionniste eu la brillante idée d'évacuer ce mélange de colère et de frustration qui l'envahissait en faisant un brin de ménage, espérant (vainement) que mettre de l'ordre dans son appartement lui ferait voir plus clair dans sa tête.  
Motivé comme jamais, il commença à frotter sa pile de vaisselle à la main pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de balancer l'éponge trempée contre le mur et d'aller chercher sa baguette dans sa chambre.

Tant pis pour le risque de se faire prendre, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de penser aux moldus !

Pris dans une sorte de transe libératrice, il jeta les _Récurvite_ et les _Tergeo_ à tour de bras pendant plusieurs heures, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder le résultat, avant de s'écrouler sur une chaise de la cuisine pour déguster une bière tout en reprenant son souffle.

Mine de rien, elle remontait a loin la dernière fois où il avait utilisé tant de magie d'un seul coup...

C'est Harry, qui avait fini par s'endormir, bougeant contre son torse qui lui remit les pieds sur Terre.  
Papillonnant des yeux pour reprendre totalement contact avec la réalité, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de l'état de son appartement après ce "ménage de printemps".

\- Tu sais quoi mon chéri ? Marmonna-t-il en passant doucement les doigts dans la tignasse brune du bébé. Je crois que je viens de faire une grosse bêtise...

En effet, dans sa colère, il avait mis en peu trop de cœur à l'ouvrage et ses sorts avaient eu un résultat presque dévastateur.  
Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer que son carrelage autrefois d'un blanc mat était aujourd'hui aussi brillant qu'un miroir et que ses murs chocolats arboraient à présent un joli beige clair.  
Tout ça sans parler du fait que ses casseroles, après avoir été frottées avec autant de dévotion, avaient maintenant toutes perdu leur revêtement antiadhésif...  
Il était bon pour racheter une batterie complète, comme si il avais besoin de ça en ce moment.

Soupirant après sa propre idiotie, il allait se résoudre à reprendre sa baguette pour réparer ses erreurs quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Sev' ? Tu es là ?

\- Euh, oui, oui... Répondit le brun.

Paniqué, il cacha sa baguette dans le freezer de son frigo avant d'aller ouvrir à son ami.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le châtain affichait un sourire radieux jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Tu as passé une bonne après-midi à ce que je vois?

Le sorcier voulait faire sonner cette phrase comme une question lambda, malheureusement elle sonnait plus comme une affirmation teintée de reproches à peine voilés.

\- Ok, tu es toujours de mauvais poil donc... Constata le gardien sans perdre son sourire, avait d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en apercevant les murs: Oh, Seigneur! Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

\- Je ne suis pas "de mauvais poil" comme tu dis ! Grogna-t-il. Et j'ai simplement repeint les murs, j'ai le droit, il me semble !

\- A d'autres, tu es imbuvable depuis hier ! S'exclama le concierge en haussant le ton à son tour. Et comment diable as-tu pu polir le carrelage en une seule nuit ?!

\- Si c'est pour m'assaillir de reproches comme ça, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu rester avec ta petite-amie !

Harry se mit à pleurer, mais son père l'apaisa bien vite d'un baiser sur le front tout en jetant un regard noir au châtain, comme si tout ceci était uniquement sa faute.

\- Ma petite amie ? Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?! C'est pour ça que tu fais la gueule ?

\- Je ne fais pas la gueule ! Mais si je la faisais, ce qui, je le répète, n'est pas le cas, et bah oui ça serais peut-être dû au fait que tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu avais une fiancée ! On est amis, non ? Les amis sont censés se dire ce genre de chose! Je t'ai fait assez confiance pour te raconter pour Harry, moi !

Ce cri du cœur troubla tellement Héphaïstos qu'il en resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes.  
Énervé comme rarement, Sévérus préféra déposer son enfant dans son parc au milieu de tous ses jouets plutôt que le garder contre lui. Après tout, Harry n'y était pour rien, il ne méritait pas de se retrouver _littéralement au milieu_ d'une dispute.

\- Grand Dieu ! S'exclama le concierge en regardant le brun lancer le mobile de son fils. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai aucune petite amie !

\- Tu continues à mentir en plus, accusa-t-il en tirant son ami dans une autre pièce, alors que j'ai vu cette jeune femme à moitié nue ce matin ! Chez toi, bien entendu ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'était pour un atelier tricot !

\- Je te certifie que j'ai pas baisé depuis des mois ! S'écria le châtain en désespoir de cause, tout en essayant de garder son sérieux face au rougissement instantané de son camarade. Et je... attends deux secondes... ce matin tu as dit ?

\- Oui! Je suis passé m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier et c'est elle qui m'a ouvert !

Ah la plus grande surprise du jeune père, son acolyte éclata de rire.  
Il rit si fort qu'il du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler, ses genoux menaçant de lâcher sous son poids...  
Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il réussit à expliquer son hilarité soudaine à son ami de plus en plus vexé:

\- Sev... réussit-il à articuler entre deux hoquets, la fille que tu as vue ce matin... c'est Prométhée ! Je t'en ai souvent parlé, tu te souviens ?

\- Prométhée ? Tu...tu veux dire, ton jumeau ?

\- Oui ! Qui d'autre ! C'est vrais que j'avais oublié de te préciser que nous sommes dizygotes, c'est pour cela qu'on n'est pas franchement les copies conformes...

\- J'ignorais qu'il est rentré, je suis content pour toi ! S'exclama le brun en prenant son ami dans ses bras.

Il était vraiment heureux pour son camarade, qui lui avait parlé de nombreuse fois de ce frère parti à l'autre bout du monde pour des fouilles archéologiques.  
Héphaïstos, qui avait toujours eu Prométhée a ses cotés vivait assez mal le fait de le voir partir de long mois dans les régions les plus sensibles du globe.  
L'Iran et l'Afrique étaient peut-être les berceaux de l'humanité, mais difficile de laisser partir son précieux frère dans ces zones de guerre...

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ? Demanda le sorcier en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Je voulais te le dire hier, mais tu n'étais pas d'humeur...

Severus baissa la tête, gêné, avant que son camarade ne reprenne :

\- Quand même, quand je vais lui dire que tu l'as pris pour une fille il va être vert ! Je sais qu'il est plutôt imberbe, mais je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas vu qu'il n'avait absolument pas de poitrine par exemple ?

\- Son tee-shirt était très large et je ne regarde pas ce genre de chose ! S'exclama-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. Pour ma défense, il est bien plus petit que nous et à des traits vraiment fins pour un homme.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a tout pris de maman, je te l'accorde, rit le jeune moldu.

Il continua à rire pendant quelques instants, augmentant la gêne de son ami, avant de passer sa main dans la chevelure brune dans un geste affectueux.

\- C'est bon, du coup ? Tu as fini ta petite crise de jalousie injustifiée ?

\- Je n'étais pas jaloux !

\- Oh, allez, ça se voyait, comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : tu finiras bien par te trouver une gentille maman pour Harry!

Severus préféra ne rien ajouter, car au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune envie de trouver une jeune femme pour partager sa vie.  
Il avait déjà trouvé la personne parfaite...

\- Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils ont avec la mythologie grecque tes parents... Murmura-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Il n'est pas encore prêt à assumer ses sentiments et encore moins à les partager avec le premier concerné.  
Un jour, surement...

* * *

\- Fils, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'extrêmement important, expliqua Lucius avec sérieux à son enfant qui le regardait, ébahit. Nous les Malfoy, malgré toute notre perfection innée, avons une légère tare génétique.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Draco en essayant de mettre tout son pied droit dans sa bouche.

Cette exclamation était surtout un réflexe dû au fait que son père commençait à étaler le gel douche sur son petit ventre rond de bébé, mais son géniteur préféra prendre cela pour une invitation à poursuivre.

\- Je sais, ça fait un choc d'apprendre cela aussi brutalement, mais il faut que tu le saches : nous avons les cheveux fins ! Alors bien sûr, ça nous évite la tignasse indomptable du genre de celle de ton ami Harry...

Au nom du petit garçon, le blondinet commença à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour voir si son ami se trouvait dans les parages.

\- Mais en contrepartie, ils s'emmêlent très facilement alors la règle de base : toujours avoir un peigne sur soi ! Et aussi...

L'aristocrate n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car sa femme arriva à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain, un journal dans les mains et une expression contrariée au visage.

\- Cissy ? Que se passe-t-il passe ? Je donnais une leçon de vie très importante à Draco, là !

\- Lis ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en lançant le journal sur la table à langer.

Dans un grognement désapprobateur, le blond laissa le soin du bain de son fils a sa femme avant de se saisir de ce "torchon à cancan" comme il l'appelait souvent.

 **Un héritier Potter en route!**

 _Eh oui, la rumeur courait depuis quelques semaines, mais c'est aujourd'hui officiel :_

 _Lady Potter est enceinte ! De de cinq mois, déjà !_

 _Le jeune couple revenu il y a peu de leur paradisiaque lune de miel se dit: "_ Aux anges _" et "_ Ravis que Merlin leur  
donne la chance de fonder une famille si rapidement _"_

 _Déjà, de toute l'Angleterre (et d'ailleurs !) félicitations et cadeaux coûteux arrivent en masse.  
Voyants de toute part annonçant déjà que l'enfant de notre sauveur national "_Est promis à un grand avenir! _"  
Mais comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement quand on a la chance de naître dans l'une  
des plus riches familles de l'Angleterre ?  
Et même mieux: quand on a la chance de porter le nom prestigieux et respecté de Potter !_

 _Garçon ou fille, nous ne savons pas encore, notre couple préféré veut garder encore  
un peu de mystère, mais gageons déjà que ce petit bout sera le plus  
gâté du royaume, car, pour reprendre les mots des futurs parents :_

 _"_ Notre enfant méritera ce qui se fait de mieux! _"_

 _Et nous ne doutons pas une seule seconde que ce sera le cas !_

 _En attendant, toute l'équipe du journal fait part de ses  
plus sincères félicitations !_

\- Oh, doux Merlin, soupira Lucius après sa lecture. Seveus va être fou de rage quand il va apprendre ça...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

Le couple Malfoy attendit presque trois semaines avant d'oser annoncer la nouvelle à leur ami.  
Après avoir beaucoup discuté, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la grossesse de Lily concernait aussi le jeune potionniste et plus ils attendraient, plus la nouvelle serait difficile à dire.

C'est donc pour cela que la famille bourgeoise se rendit un beau matin de février (un peu à contrecœur, il faut bien l'avouer) dans un petit immeuble cossu côté moldu.  
Lucius, son fils en vêtement griffé _Jean Paul Gaultier_ dans les bras et tenant sa femme par la main, transplana directement dans une petite ruelle adjacente.

Ils eurent cependant un petit moment de stress en se rendant compte qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait le code pour ouvrir la porte : habituellement ils atterrissaient directement dans l'appartement de Séverus, mais ce dernier leur avait confié que cela commençait à éveiller les soupçons d'un certain moldu un peu trop perspicace.

Heureusement, le moldu en question était dans le hall d'entrée et il aperçut Narcissa par la fenêtre.  
Bien qu'Héphaïstos n'ait jamais vu la jeune femme, il n'eut aucun doute à la faire rentrer quand cette dernière prit un bébé dans ses bras qu'il reconnut sans peine comme étant le filleul de Sévérus.  
Malheureusement, quand il ouvrit la porte, il se rendit compte que la jeune aristocrate était venue accompagnée de son antipathique mari.

Il hésita un court instant à leur refermer la porte au nez, mais, malheureusement, sa bonne éducation lui interdisait de laisser une femme et son bébé dehors en plein hiver.

\- Lucius ? Narcissa ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda le potionniste, lui aussi dans le hall.

Il venait juste de revenir d'une visite chez la PMI et était tombé sur les jumeaux en rentrant.  
Harry, à ses pieds dans son cosy, secouait énergiquement un hochet tout en mordant dedans à intervalle régulier, poussant des "oh" et des "ah" à la fois émerveillés et amusés.

\- Bonjour Séverus, salua le blond en lui serrant la main, tout en jetant un regard désapprobateur aux dreadlocks de Prométhée. Si nous sommes ici ce matin c'est que nous avons une nouvelle à t'apprendre...

\- Et tu risques de ne pas franchement... Continua Narcissa. Enfin, c'est à propos des Potter...

Reconnaissant le nom des géniteurs d'Harry, Héphaïstos s'empressa de proposer de garder les deux bébés pour que les trois amis puissent discuter en paix.  
Lucius s'apprêta à refuser catégoriquement (comme s'il allait confier son précieux héritier à un moldu sans éducation !), mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que sa femme avait déjà remis Draco dans les bras du concierge (tout en lui posant le sac _Baby Dior_ contenant couches et autres nécessaires sur l'épaule) et entraînait le brun vers son appartement.

Un instant, Prométhée se demanda si la vie de concierge dans un immeuble londonien était toujours si mouvementée ou si son frère s'était simplement fait engager dans une maison de fous.  
Il lui aurait volontiers demandé, mais quand il se retourna, il le vit en train de faire semblant de mordiller la joue du bébé qu'il tenait entre les bras.  
"Définitivement une maison de fou, pensa l'archéologue, mais qui se ressemble s'assemble après tout!"

\- Prêt à jouer à la poupée, frangin ? demanda-t-il en se saisissant du cosy d'Harry avant de rentrer dans la loge de son frère.

\- Toujours, tu sais bien que j'adore ça ! S'exclama-t-il en le suivant. En plus, avec Harry c'est toujours une vraie partie de plaisir : c'est un vrai petit ange !

\- Et pas lui ? Questionna son jumeau en désignant le petit blond.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'ai jamais gardé Draco tout seul, mais connaissant son père je suis en droit de me méfier !

Ils rirent au regard boudeur que leur lança le petit aristocrate avant de poser les bébés au sol pour jouer avec eux.  
Bien vite, ces derniers se désintéressèrent des adultes pour jouer au ballon tous les deux, poussant des cris excités ou joyeux, riant aux éclats, se touchant sans arrêt et babillant des vocalises à qui mieux mieux.

\- C'est drôle, on dirait qu'ils se comprennent, rit le globe-trotter.

\- Qui sait ? C'est peut-être vrai après tout, nous avions bien notre propre langage quand nous étions enfants...

\- Oh, c'est vrai que nous rendions les profs complètement fous avec ça ! Combien de fois ont-ils convoqué maman pour lui en parler ?

\- La vraie question, rit Héphaïstos en regardant les petits se chamailler gentiment, c'est combien de fois elle a réussi à envoyer papa à sa place ?

Les deux frères discutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes de leurs souvenirs d'enfance tout en regardant en Draco tirer les cheveux d'Harry (impressionné par cette tignasse épaisse et incoiffable) ou bien Harry mordre la joue de Draco.

\- Il fait ses dents le pauvre trésor ! S'exclama le châtain.

\- Peut-être, mais on ne fait pas ses dents sur les joues de son copain ! S'écria son frère en donnant un biscuit au blondinet pour le consoler.

Par bonheur, cela fonctionna parfaitement, puisque la minute d'après, les nourrissons étaient de nouveau comme deux larrons en foire, toute dispute oubliée.  
Finalement, le concierge fut bien obligé d'avouer que, malgré son ascendance, le petit blond était quand même très mignon...

* * *

Malheureusement, quelques étages plus hauts, l'ambiance était tout autre...

\- JE N'EN REVIENS PAS ! Hurla Sévérus en jetant de toutes ses forces une chope à bière contre le mur. COMMENT ?! COMMENT ONT-ILS PU FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ?!

\- Je pensais que le principe pour faire un enfant ne t'était pas étranger... Marmonna Narcissa en réparant verres et mobilier qui avaient subi la colère du locataire (et oui, il y en avait beaucoup).

\- JE SAIS COMMENT ON FAIT ! JE CONNAIS LE MODE D'EMPLOI !

\- Tu m'en vois rassurée...

\- Parce qu'il y a un mode d'emploi ? Chuchota Lucius à sa femme après quelques secondes de stupeur.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit rien, préférant redresser le frigo que son ami venait de renverser.

\- IL AVAIT ABANDONNÉ HARRY, SANS AUCUN REMORDS, DEPUIS MÊME PAS UN MOIS ! UN TOUT PETIT MOIS !

La jeune femme soupira en entendant le bruit de verre brisé : doux Merlin, c'était la cinquième fois qu'elle réparait cette chope...

\- NON, MAIS CE N'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE SOUK ?! Hurla le voisin de palier en tambourinant sur la porte d'entrée. ON EST PAS AU BLED ICI !

Ce fut la goutte de trop dans un vase déjà débordant.  
Avant que quiconque puisse réagir, Sévérus attrapa la baguette de Lucius (la sienne était rangée dans son armoire, dans sa chambre, bref définitivement trop loin!), ouvrit la porte en grand et lança en rafale: un sort de silence, un sort de pustules sur tout le corps, un sort de malchance et un crache-limaces.  
Pour sa plus grande joie, il eut le temps de jeter un sort d'hémorroïde avant que l'aristocrate ne lui reprenne son bien pour effacer la mémoire du beauf.

\- Séverus, es-tu devenu fou ?! S'exclama le blond en fermant la porte.

\- OUI, JE SUIS FOU! FOU DE RAGE, VOILÀ CE QUE JE SUIS !

Il attrapa un objet posé sur le buffet du salon, dans l'intention évidente de le jeter contre le mur comme tout le reste, quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il tenait entre les mains : c'était un cadre photo, l'un des seuls qu'il possédait.

N'ayant jamais été habitué à prendre des photos, moldues ou sorcières, il n'avait pas ce réflexe qu'on beaucoup de personnes d'attraper un appareil pour figer sur du papier le moment présent.  
Seulement, Héphaïstos s'était mis en tête de remédier à cela et avait mitraillé Harry pendant plusieurs mois avant de venir accrocher un pêle-mêle d'images du petit garçon dans l'appartement du potionniste.  
Ce denier avait râlé pour la forme, mais le gardien n'était pas dupe: Séverus avait souri en lui disant qu'il pouvait l'accrocher dans l'entrée.

Alors, quand le châtain était revenu un soir de décembre avec une photo représentant Harry sur les genoux du père noël, sa petite main accrocher d'une poigne de fer au pull du jeune concierge, c'est avec plaisir et sans tarder que le sorcier l'avait fait encadré et mis dans le salon.

Soudainement, toute la colère qu'il ressentait s'évanouit et ses genoux le lâchèrent.  
Il s'écroula au milieu de la pièce, retenant de son mieux les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux.

\- Comment... murmura-t-il en passant ses doigts sur l'image de son fils qui souriait à l'objectif. Dites-moi comment ont-ils pu abandonner un bébé aussi gentil qu'Harry ? Comme peuvent-ils oublier cet être qu'ils ont façonné de toute pièce ? Comment peuvent-ils renier ce cadeau de Merlin ?

Lucius posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

\- N'est-ce pas un mal pour un bien? Demanda Narcissa en s'assaillant à même le sol pour regarder le potionniste dans les yeux. Connaissant Lily, elle va faire de son enfant un accessoire de mode pour bien paraître devant les journalistes et James ne sera surement pas un père responsable, mais une sorte de meilleur copain éternellement adolescent. Tu n'aurais pas voulu ça pour Harry, pas vrai ?

\- Non, mais... Harry mérite mieux que ce que je peux lui offrir : il est fils de Lord et je l'habille avec des vêtements du secours catholique ! Tout le mobilier de sa chambre vient d'Emmaüs! Même ses jeux m'ont été donnés ou bien achetés dans des vide-greniers ! Il n'a rien de neuf et je finis pourtant mes mois dans le rouge !

\- Séverus, tu sais bien que... Commença Lucius.

\- Non ! L'interrompit le brun. Je refuse que mes amis me fassent la charité ! Je m'en sors, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Mon fils ne manque de rien, mais il n'a pas ce qu'il mériterait...

La jeune femme soupira avant de mettre les mains sur les joues de son ami pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- Ecoute-moi bien ! Depuis sept mois maintenant tu te t'échine à tout faire pour qu'Harry ne manque de rien ! Tu n'y connaissais rien et tu t'es plié en quatre pour comprendre et apprendre comment s'occuper d'un enfant ! Tu n'es pas celui qui a mis cette femme enceinte et pourtant, depuis le début et sans te plaindre une seule fois, c'est toi qui prends soin de ce bébé ! Tu es celui qui le nourrit, le changes, le laves, le berces, le consoles quand il pleure ! Tu es celui qui se lève la nuit pour vérifier que tout va bien et tu es celui qui veille à côté de son lit quand il est malade ! Alors tu as raison : Harry est un gosse merveilleux qui mérite le meilleur et le meilleur qu'il pouvait avoir, c'est toi ! Alors peu importe, les vêtements de luxe, les leçons de vol à cent gallions la séance, les jouets de première main et le titre de Lord. Cet enfant à naître aura peut-être tout ça, mais ses deux parents, même réunis, ils ne t'arriveront pas à la cheville !

Reprenant son souffle après son cri du cœur, elle remarqua que les deux hommes la regardaient bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Mais, reprit le brun après quelques instants de stupeur, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire à Harry moi dans quelques années ?

\- Et bien, tout dépendra des questions qu'il te posera, répondit Lucius. Tu aviseras sur le moment...

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER.  
28 FEVRIER**

 _ **Scandale à Saint Mangouste !**_

 _Eh oui, un c'est tout le personnel de notre hôpital qui hurle au crime !  
Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Une baisse des salaires ? Un matériel vétuste ?  
Rien de tout cela !_

 _Si la grogne gronde, c'est dû à un caprice de Lady Potter souhaitant, que dis-je !, exigeant que l'hôpital  
soit privatisé pour son accouchement !_

 _"Et comment sommes-nous censés faire pour les urgences ?" S'indigne plusieurs médecins préférant garder l'anonymat  
"Nous sommes le seul Hôpital sorcier de la région, continuellement surchargés nous devons même envoyer  
certains patients côté moldu et là il faudrait fermer pendant des jours ? Impossible !"_

 _"Lady Potter est odieuse avec le personnel, je veux bien que les hormones modifient  
sa personnalité, mais tout de même !" Ajoute une infirmière. "Et si elle accouche un vendredi soir,  
que sommes-nous censés faire ? Renvoyer tout le monde chez eux ?"_

 _Sachant tout cela, nous comprenons aisément que cette demande soit impossible à réaliser._

 _Souhaitons donc que notre chère Lady retrouve vite ses esprits (perturbés sans  
aucun doute à cause des hormones) et qu'elle redevienne cette femme  
douce et aimante qu'elle a toujours été !_

* * *

 **LE PROPHÈTE.**

 **6 MARS**

 _ **Lady Potter:  
Les médicomages très inquiets de sa prise de poids !**_

 _Beaucoup d'entre vous le pensaient tout bas et bien aujourd'hui nous le disons tout haut :  
Prendre quelques kilos pendant une grossesse c'est normal, en prendre trente-six en même  
pas sept mois, c'est inquiétant !_

 _C'est pourtant ce qui arrive à la femme de notre sauveur national !  
Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, médicomages et nutritionnistes tirent la sonnette d'alarme !_

 _Peut-être auraient-ils dû le faire plus tôt..._

* * *

 **LES POTINS DE MERLIN**

 **22 MARS**

 _ **James Potter aperçu sortant d'une maison de  
tolérance !**_

 _Eh oui, cher lecteur !  
Selon une source anonyme, mais fiable !, James Potter alias  
Celui-qui-a-vaincu a été vu hier dans l'Allée des embrumes, sortant vraisemblablement  
du bordel de Madame Omerta !_

 _Mais, soyons honnêtes un instant, bien que tromper sa toute jeune épouse enceinte  
soit vraiment abjecte sur le papier, dans les faits un homme reste un homme  
et Lily devient tous les jours un peu plus facile à rouler qu'à porter !_

 _Le teint verdâtre, le jogging informe et les cheveux gras voilà à quoi ressemble  
le look de madame Potter ces derniers mois !_

 _Espérons pour le couple que ça ne soit qu'une mauvaise passe qui  
disparaîtra bien vite une fois l'accouchement (que dis-je ?! c'est littéralement une  
délivrance à ce niveau-là!) passé !_

* * *

 **LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

 **1ER AVRIL**

 ** _Dehors la nouvelle génération Potter!_**

 _Eh oui, cela pourrait être un gros poisson d'avril, mais non !  
Après soixante-deux heures de travail (rien que ça !), Lady Potter a mis au monde ce matin  
à huit heures dix un petit Enzo !_

 _Enfin, petit, pas tant que cela finalement !  
Car malgré le fait qu'il soit né avec un bon mois d'avance, ce "petit" ange pèse tout de même  
Cinq kilos tout ronds, pour cinquante et un centimètres !_

 _Félicitation aux jeunes parents !_

Sous l'article une photo d'un bébé chauve, aux épais sourcils châtain foncé et très joufflu dormait, engoncé dans un pyjama taille naissance beaucoup trop petit pour sa corpulence.

Voyant cela, Sévérus ne put s'empêcher de sourire : son fils était beaucoup plus mignon que l'héritier Potter, et de très loin !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry a_

 _Quatorze mois !_

Sévérus, assis au coin du feu avec une serviette sur la tête, se demanda pour la centième fois ce qu'il faisait là...  
Mais au fond, il savait très bien pourquoi il était dans cette longère, en pleine campagne, au milieu de nulle part.

C'était tout simplement parce qu'Héphaïstos lui avait demandé.

L'amitié entre eux n'avait fait qu'augmenter ces derniers mois et le potionniste avait, à présent, bien du mal à refuser quoi que ce soit au châtain. Alors, quand ce dernier lui avait demandé, à plusieurs reprises, de l'accompagner au repas de famille pour fêter le retour de Prométhée, il avait fini par dire oui. Comme toujours.  
Après tout, il appréciait aussi l'autre jumeau et le revoir après ses six mois de fouilles sous-marines aux Maldives ne lui paraissait pas être un calvaire insurmontable, loin de là.

C'est donc sans se méfier qu'il avait chaudement enveloppé un Harry fou de joie dans une combinaison nounours gris perle, pendant qu'Héphaïstos préparait le sac avec des gestes experts (la force de l'habitude !), avant de monter dans la Twingo bleu turquoise du gardien pour deux heures de route.

C'est en arrivant que le brun compris pleinement ce que voulais dire son ami en disant qu'il n'y avait pas plus hippie que sa famille.  
Sévérus avait cru à une blague, ce n'en était pas une.

La maison était une grande longère avec un corps de ferme en forme de "L", des poulets courraient en toute liberté dans la cour accompagnés de quelques canards, tandis qu'un couple d'ânes et quelques chèvres broutaient paisiblement dans le champ à côté.  
Le potionniste aurait aimé en voir plus, découvrir chaque recoin de l'environnement où avait grandi son camarade, mais malheureusement la température basse, ainsi que la pluie diluvienne, les insistèrent à ne pas trop traîner dehors pour visiter les alentours.

Quand ils atteignirent enfin la maison, en faisant bien garde à ne pas marcher ni sur les poussins ni sur les canetons, ils étaient déjà trempés jusqu'aux os ! Prométhée, habillé d'un sarouel vert et d'un gros pull tricoté main marron, leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte et s'empressa de prendre Harry pour lui ôter sa combinaison mouillée, avant qu'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années ne leur apporte une serviette à chacun en s'exclamant un :

\- Oh mes pauvres chéris, vous allez attraper la mort !

Sans l'avoir jamais vu auparavant, le brun aurait pu reconnaître cette femme comme étant la mère des jumeaux, même entre mille, avec ses traits de visage fins ainsi que ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en une épaisse tresse et ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un lac des Fjords. Héphaïstos avait raison : son frère ressemblait beaucoup à leur mère...

Comme si elle connaissait Sévérus depuis des années, elle l'assit immédiatement au coin de la cheminée où ronflait un agréable feu, et lui frictionna les cheveux avec vigueur. Malgré le tissu éponge qui lui obstruait le regard, il remarqua que juste à côté son ami recevait le même traitement par son père.

Un instant, à peine une seconde, le potionniste eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que jamais, au grand jamais, son propre père n'aurait fait une telle chose pour lui.  
Ça ne lui serait même jamais venu à l'idée...

\- Oh, frangin, tu verrais ta tête ! Rit le blond quand les deux jeunes hommes émergèrent de leur serviette. On dirait un rat sorti des chiottes !

Harry aussi se mit à rire aux éclats malgré sa tutute dans sa bouche, amusé au possible de voir les deux personnes qui s'occupaient quotidiennement de lui, les cheveux emmêlés et dressés sur la tête, un air hagard au visage.

\- L'écoute pas mon Totos, s'exclama le patriarche en retenant un éclat de rire, tu es le plus beau des rats d'égout !

\- Merci, papa !

Autant Prométhée avait beaucoup pris de leur mère (appelle-moi Agate, lui avait-elle dit en le séchant), autant son jumeau était le portrait craché de leur père avec vingt ans de moins et les cheveux plus courts !  
L'homme portait aussi une grosse barbe broussailleuse, qui commençait à blanchir par endroits, lui donnant un air vraiment sympathique.

Les frères lui avaient souvent dit que leur père était un véritable papa poule, complètement fou des enfants. Si le doute avait un jour effleuré l'esprit du potionniste, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus possible maintenant qu'il voyait l'homme couver ses fils du regard avant que ses doux yeux clairs ne se posent sur le bébé.

Harry avait enlevé sa sucette de sa bouche et jouait avec les dreads de Prométhée en babillant des sons plus ou moins harmonieux tout en laissant traîner ses yeux un peu partout.  
La maison chaleureuse et pleine de couleurs vives stimulait visiblement sa curiosité et sa joie de vivre, comme un jeu d'éveil grandeur nature.

\- Vous voulez le prendre, Monsieur Logan ?

\- Oh, appelle-moi Théo, mon garçon ! Rit-il avant de se retourner vers le nourrisson. J'aimerais bien, je ne te le cache pas, mais mes fils m'ont dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop être pris par des étrangers...

Comme pour le contredire l'enfant gigota pour descendre des bras du blond et se mit à marcher en direction du patriarche qui l'accueillit avec bonheur, sous le regard stupéfait du sorcier.  
Harry devait avoir un faible pour les membres qui composaient cette famille...

\- Du coup, il a dit son premier mot pendant que j'étais parti ? Demanda l'archéologue en se jetant sur un pouf mou comme une couette. Il a dit quoi ? Papa, je suppose !

Le concierge perdit immédiatement son sourire et grimaça en jetant un regard désolé à son camarade.  
Harry, malgré toutes les tentatives et encouragements, était resté désespérément silencieux. Il babillait, riait, poussais des "oh" et des "ah" émerveillés régulièrement, avait des cordes vocales en parfait état de marche, mais il ne parlait pas.  
Sévérus avait fait part, à de nombreuses reprises, de son inquiétude à son ami, surtout qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le comparatif avec son filleul qui avait prononcé son premier "maman" à huit mois et demi (au plus grand désarroi de Lucius, venu immédiatement pleurer sa peine de passer en second chez son meilleur ami). Mais les médecins étaient formels : Harry pouvait parler, s'il ne le faisait pas, c'est tout simplement qu'il n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

\- C'est sûr que quand papa accourt au moindre babillement, ce n'est pas utile de se casser la tête à former des mots, plaisanta le globe-trotter. Il est malin ce petit !

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Rassura Agate en servant l'apéritif. Les jumeaux n'ont pas parlé de manière intelligible avant leurs deux ans ! Ils se comprenaient entre eux alors ça leur suffisait.

\- De toute façon : plus on parle tôt, plus on parle trop ! S'exclama Théo en chatouillant le ventre du nourrisson, qui s'empressa de détaler vers son père dans un grand éclat de rire.

Suite à cela, Sévérus ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. C'était étrange d'avoir toute une famille heureuse autour de lui, il n'avait jamais connu ça. Étrange, mais pas désagréable.  
Il pourrait s'y habituer assez vite...

* * *

Un horrible cri à vous glacer le sang résonna entre les murs du manoir Potter.

Lily, un casque antibruit sur les oreilles regarda les elfes détaler à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme en voyant son mari arriver.

\- Lily, le bébé a faim ! Lui dit-il en lui enlevant son casque.

\- Ce petit monstre a _toujours_ faim ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Il va me téter jusqu'à la moelle si ça continue ! Oh, James je t'en prie je ne veux plus l'allaiter ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à ses un an !

\- Ecoute, ma chérie, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident, mais c'est la coutume et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car sa femme l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et commença à le secouer de toutes ses forces.

\- Je me fous de ta coutume, tu entends ! JE M'EN FOUS ! J'en peu plus, je passe mon temps à le nourrir ce môme! Trois heures ça a duré la dernière fois et c'était il y a même pas une heure ! Et il faudrait que je recommence tout de suite ? Hors de question! J'ai pas signé pour ça, James !

\- Je sais, mais...

\- NON, TU SAIS PAS ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on vivrait heureux, qu'on irait a des réceptions, qu'on ferait des voyages et au lieu de ça je me retrouve coincée ici, avec un immense bébé sur les bras et encore vingt kilos de trop ! Sans compter que je suis la risée du monde magique depuis cette histoire maison de passe !

Sur ces mots elle fondit en larmes, terrassée par cette dépression post-natale qui semblait ne jamais vouloir la quitter.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est Sirius qui m'a emmené là-bas, marmonna le brun en prenant sa femme dans ses bras pour la consoler. Rémus était avec nous en plus...

\- Oui, mais c'est toi que les journalistes ont vu ! Rem' et Sirius sont célibataires, tout le monde se fiche bien d'avec qui ils couchent ! ET QUE QUELQU'UN FASSE TAIRE CE GOSSE, PUTAIN !

James regarda un jeune elfe apeuré courir à toute vitesse vers la chambre du bébé, avant de se lever en soupirant :

\- Je vais côté moldu acheter du lait.

\- Achète en des litres ! Ou mieux : achète la vache !

James rit avant d'embrasser sa femme et de sortir en vitesse. Lui non plus n'en pouvait plus des cris de son héritier.  
Peut-être pourrait-il passer dire bonjour à Madame Omerta et ses filles avant de rentrer...

* * *

L'orage faisait rage dehors, le tonnerre grondait et des éclairs déchiraient le ciel depuis plusieurs heures déjà et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de sitôt.

Par chance Harry n'avait pas peur de la tempête, blotti dans les bras de son père, il regardait les éléments se déchaîner dehors avec fascination et amusement. Un nouvel éclair illumina la nuit qui commençait à tomber et un sourire se forma sous la tutute.

\- Tu es surement encore trop petit pour te rendre compte que cela pourrait être dangereux, murmura le sorcier en lui embrassant le front. Pour toi, ça doit avoir quelque chose de magique...

\- Il a raison, s'exclama une voix derrière lui le faisant sursauter, c'est la magie de la nature.

\- Hépha, tu es sérieux là ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire de déséquilibre entre les charges électriques à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur d'un nuage, il n'y a pas de magie là-dedans !

\- Pour toi non, sourit-il, mais pas pour Harry.

Ils restèrent un moment tous les trois à la fenêtre, regardant silencieusement la grêle tomber avant que le châtain ne reprenne la parole :

\- Papa et maman demandent à ce qu'on reste cette nuit... Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais j'ai bien peur que les essuie-glaces de ma voiture ne tiennent pas le coup...

Sévérus accepta sans hésiter avec un soupir de soulagement, lui aussi avait peur que la petite citadine ne tienne pas fasse à la tempête.  
Si Héphaïstos devait un jour lui faire le coup de la panne, il aimerait autant qu'il fasse beau et qu'il n'y ait pas un enfant dans la voiture.

\- Je vous ai préparé votre chambre, les garçons ! Leur dit Agate avant de s'enfermer dans la cuisine.

\- _Notre_ chambre ? Répéta le sorcier, surpris en regarda son ami.

Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de marmonner:

\- Elle a du mal interprété, enfin, je sais pas, je... je vais lui demander de préparer une autre chambre.

\- Non ! S'exclama le brun avant de se mordre la lèvre, gêné.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'attraper la main de son camarade pour le stopper.

\- Je veux dire, reprit-il précipitamment, inutile de déranger ta maman pour si peu. On peut bien dormir ensemble, ça se fait entre amis. Ce n'est que pour une nuit après tout...

Le jeune moldu haussa les épaules en murmurant un : "comme tu veux", mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ils n'avaient encore jamais dormi aussi bien que cette nuit-là...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Note: Petit chapitre, mais tout de même important!**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry a_

 _vingt-deux mois..._

Dans les années mille cinq cents, les mariages entre sang-purs et créatures magiques avaient eu le vent en poupe. C'était un moyen comme un autre de lutter contre les effets de la consanguinité, sans avoir à s'acoquiner avec ces vauriens de sang-mêlés.  
Une centaine d'années plus tard, le ministère instaura une loi interdisant ce genre de pratique et le sang de ces êtres se dilua au fil des générations ne laissant presque plus de traces dans l'ADN de leurs descendants.

Les gènes étaient toujours là, mais pour la plupart endormis.  
La plupart oui car, à titre d'exemple, la blondeur surnaturelle des Malfoy venait bien de leurs ancêtres Sylphides.  
Seulement, parfois, ces gènes endormis se réveillent soudainement après des siècles de sommeil sans trop que l'on sache pourquoi.

C'est pourquoi Sévérus était aujourd'hui assis à la table de sa cuisine, en train de faire des recherches poussées sur la généalogie des Potter. Ces documents n'étant pas classés confidentiels, il n'avait pas eu trop de mal à se procurer des copies. Seulement remonter si loin dans le temps n'était pas une mince affaire et lire la vie des Potter depuis trois jours commençait sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs, mais il voulait savoir.

Les médecins commençaient à s'inquiéter du mutisme d'Harry et de certaines de ses manies un peu étranges. Ils commençaient à parler de spectre autistique.  
Il y avait aussi le problème de l'alimentation exclusivement liquide, le garçonnet refusant systématiquement tout ce qui ne passait pas dans un biberon, ceci expliquant sûrement le fait qu'il soit constamment en dessous des normes de poids et de taille pour son âge.

Le potionniste était prêt à tout pour son fils, s'il devait courir aux quatre coins pour trouver les meilleurs écoles et médecins spécialisés, il le ferait sans hésiter une seconde, mais avant il voulait juste être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas une autre raison plus "magique" à ce silence radio.

Poussant un soupire de lassitude et de frustration mêlées, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise pour s'accorder une pause bien méritée.  
En rentrant dans le salon, c'est une vision bien ordinaire qui l'accueillit : Harry, bras et jambes écartés, allongé sur tapis, les yeux fermés. Sévérus savait très bien qu'il ne dormait pas, malgré sa respiration lente et régulière.

Sentant le regard de son père sur lui, le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux pour se mettre debout et se précipita dans les jambes de l'adulte.

\- Hey bonhomme, tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda ce dernier en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire avant de lui tendre un biberon vide.

\- Tu as soif ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

\- Peut-être qu'ils ont raison tous ces médecins, soupira Sévérus en se dirigent vers le frigo, tu ne parles pas parce que je te couve trop !

Le garçonnet rit, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était la chose la plus absurde du monde, avant de doucement passer sa petite main sur la barbe naissante de son père.

\- Oui, je ne me suis pas rasé ce matin. J'ai pas eu le temps.

Le bébé ne perdit pas son sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue droite. Sa manière à lui de dire "c'est pas grave" supposa le potionniste.

Il remplit le biberon vide de jus de fraise (celui que Harry préférait) puis ils jouèrent une bonne heure ensemble, à la balle, aux petites voitures et même à la poupée, avant que Harry ne soit mis à la sieste et que Sévérus ne se motive à reprendre ses recherches là où il les avait laissées.

S'approchant de la table avec une tasse de café brûlante, il ne prit pas garde à la licorne multicolore abandonnée là, sur le sol, et trébucha dessus, renversant la moitié de sa boisson sur les documents.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Jura-t-il en tentant d'éponger les dégâts.

Mais alors qu'il était à deux doigts de jeter l'éponge en maudissant Merlin, il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait:

 _Le Vingt-huit août de l'an de grâce 1598._

 _Le Mage Rodolfus atteste sur l'honneur avoir uni, ce jour, par les liens du mariage :  
Ignasus Potter, sorcier de sang pur, à l'Elfe Roséa, élémental de type deux._

* * *

La capuche de sa cape enfoncée sur le crane jusqu'au nez, Sévérus parcourait le Chemin de Traverse assez vite pour ne pas traîner en terrain découvert, mais assez doucement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là...  
Il n'était pas totalement banni du monde magique, mais la guerre n'était pas encore oubliée de tout le monde alors moins on le voyait, et mieux ce serait pour lui. Mais il avait besoin d'en apprendre plus sur les elfes élémentaux et c'est ici qu'il avait le plus de chance de trouver des informations sur ces êtres.

Ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette histoire, c'était d'avoir dû laisser Harry à sa voisine du dessus. C'était une gentille vieille dame, l'une des seules résidentes à ne pas le regarder de travers, mais il n'aimait pas laisser son bébé aux soins de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Héphaïstos. Ou aux Malfoys.  
Seulement, le jeune moldu qui avait un rendez-vous avec un éditeur, ayant peut-être enfin une chance de se faire publier, était donc absent pour l'après-midi, et ses amis étaient injoignables alors il avait dû faire autrement.

Accélérant le pas un peu plus, il pria Merlin pour être de retour avant que le petit garçon n'ait fini sa sieste : il avait tendance à paniquer quand il se retrouvait dans un lieu inconnu sans son père ou le gardien d'immeuble à ses côtés.

Arrivé à destination, il poussa la porte de _Fleury et Bott_ et se dirigea immédiatement vers le rayon "créatures magiques" sans même saluer les propriétaires.  
Malheureusement ses longues recherches dans les dédales de la boutique s'avérèrent infructueuses.

\- Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Demanda une vendeuse au bout de trois quarts d'heure.

\- Je recherche des informations sur les elfes élémentaux. Vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

Le ton froid et impatient mis très mal à l'aise la jeune femme qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même :

\- Euh, non, nous n'avons rien de ce genre, s'excusa-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. Je suis désolée, très peu de gens s'intéressent à eux...

Soupirant de frustration d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien, le potionniste s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'un vieux sorcier l'interpella :

\- Excusez-moi, jeune homme. Je suis navré, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation et peut-être pourrais-je vous aider...

Sévérus regarda ce personnage ressemblant à Dumbledore, avec un style vestimentaire beaucoup plus sobre cependant, avec suspicion, mais écouta tout de même.  
A ce stade, c'était surement sa meilleure chance d'apprendre quoi que ce soit...

\- Oserais-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous intéressez à ses êtres ?

\- Simple curiosité... Répondit le brun d'un ton neutre.

Le vieil homme ne sembla pas le croire, mais continua tout de même :

\- J'ai vécu quelques années avec une tribu d'elfes de ce genre quand j'étais jeune, mais mes travaux ont été ignorés, jugés inintéressants... Si personne ne s'intéresse particulièrement à eux, c'est surtout parce qu'ils peuvent paraître étranges aux premiers abords.

\- C'est à dire? Demanda Sévérus, à l'écoute.

\- Et bien, soupira l'homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise à ses côtés, il faut savoir une chose : ils ne voient pas le monde comme nous, ou plutôt, ils ne l'entendent, ne le ressentent pas comme nous. Je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître bien étrange, mais leur être fait partie intégrante de la flore. Il m'est arrivé de penser bien des fois qu'ils tenaient plus du végétal que de l'animal...

\- Comment cela ? Ils ont des pouvoirs particuliers ?

\- Non, aucun à proprement parler, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela aussi que personne ne se donne la peine de les étudier de plus près. Ils ressemblent à n'importe quels moldus, mais leur extrême sensibilité à la nature en fait des êtres à part, mis de côté par notre société trop codée et industrialisée. Mais je suppose que cela leur va, ou qu'ils s'en fichent, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ils ne parlent pas beaucoup, vous savez...

Sévérus acquiesça en soupirant discrètement de soulagement, avant de reprendre :

\- Et physiquement ? A quoi ressemblent-t-ils ?

\- Étrangement, les hommes et les femmes sont très semblables, les deux sexes sont très androgynes. Ils ne sont pas très grands, jamais plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq je dirais, très menus pour la plupart.

La discussion se prolongea pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles le potionniste en apprit un peu plus sur les lointains ancêtres de son fils.  
Mentalement, il ne cessait de remercier Merlin d'avoir mis cet homme sur son chemin.

Au bout de quelque temps, les deux hommes finirent par se quitter (sous le regard noir du libraire, leur en voulant d'avoir pris sa boutique pour un salon de thé et de n'avoir rien acheté qui plus est !) et Sévérus sortit du monde sorcier au plus vite pour rejoindre son immeuble.

Seulement, à peine eut-il franchi la porte d'entrée de la résidence qu'il se rendit compte que des cris effroyables retentissaient des étages. Il ne mit pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître son fils et fila comme une flèche jusqu'à l'appartement de sa voisine chez qui il entra sans même frapper.

\- Monsieur Rogue, Dieu soit loué vous voilà ! Soupira la vieille femme en lui tendant le bébé en larmes. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas su le calmer...

Le sorcier marmonna un "c'est pas grave..." tout en berçant son enfant qui s'accrochait à lui comme un noyé à une bouée.

\- Il a complètement paniqué en ne vous voyant pas à son réveil...

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Sévérus se fit l'effet d'un monstre car, malgré le fait que son fils ait certainement eu la peur de sa vie et trempait son pull de larmes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, fou de joie.

Cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une petite voix venait de murmurer, pour la toute première fois, dans le creux de son oreille un petit : "Pars pu, papa...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Note: Milles excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre, et pardon pour les reviews auquel je n'es pas répondu! Sachez que je les est toutes lus et qu'elles m'on fait très plaisir!**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry a_

 _Deux ans..._

La fête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry battait son plein dans le jardin des Malfoy. Enfin, si tant est que l'immense parc dans lequel ils étaient puisse être appelé « jardin ».  
C'était un dimanche d'août magnifique et les deux enfants s'amusaient comme des fous avec les paons (des paons! En chair et en os !) pendant que les adultes terminaient le fromage dans la véranda.

Seulement, malgré la bonne ambiance et le délicieux repas, Séverus n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement, la présence d'Héphaïstos au manoir le stressait au plus haut point, craignant qu'il ne découvre le pot aux roses d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Lucius n'était pas non plus très enthousiaste à l'idée d'accueillir un moldu chez lui (surtout celui-là!), mais Narcissa avait été formelle : le jeune concierge s'occupait quasiment quotidiennement d'Harry, il devait donc être présent pour l'anniversaire du garçonnet.

Bien sûr, les aristocrates avaient pris toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas trahir le secret magique : les photos ne bougeaient plus, les portraits gardaient la pose _en silence_ , les elfes ne sortaient que sous « Glamour » les faisant passer pour des serviteurs lambda et les maîtres des lieux avaient revêtu tailleur et costume « Chanel » tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldu.

Héphaïstos avait même failli s'étouffer en voyant Draco arriver, vêtu d'un jeans blanc « Baby Dior » et d'un polo bleu clair « Lacoste » juste pour aller jouer dans l'herbe avec son copain (« Mais, Séverus, tu te rends compte que les fringues de ce môme valent plus que mon salaire mensuel ?! Et on n'habille pas un enfant de blanc, c'est complètement insensé ! Sev ? Sévérus, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Tu m'écoutes pas, là, je le vois bien! »), mais finalement après un ou deux verres de _Château Margot, 1995_ la tenue vestimentaire du blondinet lui passa totalement au-dessus de la tête.

Étouffant la petite voix dans son crane lui faisant imaginer les pires scénarios, le potionniste apprécia la vision, plus que surprenante, de Lucius et son ami discutant aimablement (le vin, sûrement...) et avec le sourire aux lèvres ou riant aux éclats (assurément le vin donc...)

\- Si tout le monde a terminé avec le fromage, je suggère que nous passions au dessert... Proposa Narcissa, amusée elle aussi de ce revirement de situation inattendu.

Une jeune femme arriva immédiatement pour les débarrasser, tandis qu'un homme plus âgé apportait la bouteille de champagne qui allait accompagner la pâtisserie.

\- Je vais chercher les enfants, déclara le brun en se levant. Ils doivent être vers le fond du jardin, je ne les vois plus...

\- Oh, je conseille de chercher vers la roseraie, Draco adore s'y rendre depuis le début du printemps...

* * *

Harry et Draco couraient à perdre haleine dans les allées tortueuses de l'immense roseraie, avant de finalement s'écrouler sur le sol en riant.

Ils finirent par se calmer doucement et restèrent plusieurs minutes allongés sur le sol, regardant le ciel en silence.

Le blond ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de faire cela, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas un seul nuage à regarder ce jour-là, mais Harry aimait le faire alors il le faisait aussi, pour lui faire plaisir.  
Pour essayer de comprendre un peu aussi.

\- Dis 'Ry ?

Un silence s'installa avant que le brun ne se souvienne qu'il fallait répondre quand quelqu'un lui posait une question. Son papa avait beaucoup insisté là-dessus. Ce devait être une règle importante...

\- Hum ?

Le jeune aristocrate sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de s'asseoir pour prendre la main du jeune demi-elfe dans la sienne.

\- V'ens, te mont'e ma cabane !

Docilement, le brun suivit son ami jusqu'à une alcôve naturelle dans un des rosiers grimpants aux fleurs odorantes et rouge vif.  
La plupart des boutons, bien à l'abri du soleil, n'avaient pas encore éclos.

\- Maman dit : faut ttend'e, marmonna Draco en touchant l'un d'eux du bout des doigts. Mais moi veux pas 'ttend'e...

Harry s'amusa du visage boudeur de son ami (qui finit par le regarder d'un air vexé) avant de planter son regard vert dans les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face puis posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'un des bourgeons.  
Immédiatement, celui-ci éclot en l'une des plus belles fleurs que l'aristocrate n'eut jamais vues de sa courte vie, libérant un parfum suave et envoûtant.

\- Waa... S'exclame-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres et les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. 'core! Refais 'core!

\- Chuut, souffla Harry l'index posé sur la bouche, pas dire !

Le petit blond regarda la rose puis de nouveau son ami avant de chuchoter :

\- Dirai pas, juré! C'est secret... Il déposa un baiser claquant sur la joue du plus jeune pour sceller sa promesse. Refais 'core. Te plait...

\- Un bisou, une fleur, murmura le brun en souriant avec malice.

Et dans la cachette rassurante de la plante parfumée, les boutons s'ouvrirent les uns après les autres...

* * *

Sévérus revient à la véranda avec Harry dans les bras et tenant (ou plutôt traînant) Draco par la main.  
Le petit blond arborait un air revêche et boudeur, mais son camarade avait l'air aux anges, accroché au cou de son papa.

\- Alors, où étaient-ils ? Demanda Lucius en faisant servir le champagne.

\- La roseraie.

\- Oh, j'aurais dû parier! Pesta Narcissa sous le rire de ses convives.

\- Ils se faisaient des bisous, cachés derrière un rosier grimpant, expliqua le potionniste en gloussant

(ok, il est vrais que lui aussi avait un peu abusé du vin...)

\- Oh-oh, tu as osé interrompre cela? Et bien, ça explique la tête de notre blondinet préféré! S'exclama Héphaïstos en prenant Draco sur ses genoux. Je te félicite pour ton romantisme jeune homme!

\- C'est quoi gromentiste?

\- Romantisme Draco, ro-man-tisme, rit sa mère.

Elle ne chercha pas à aller plus loin dans ses explications, car à ce moment-là, le gâteau d'anniversaire arriva :  
Une grosse charlotte aux fruits surmontée de deux bougies allumées.

C'était Harry qui avait choisi cette pâtisserie dans le magazine de commande de la boutique, et tous les adultes espéraient que l'enfant accepte de goûter un morceau. Après tout, le petit adorait _boire_ des jus de fruits alors, peut-être se déciderait-il à en _manger_ pour l'occasion.

La star du jour, loin des préoccupations des grandes personnes, souffla ses bougies avec enthousiasme avant de s'applaudir lui-même en riant, fier de son exploit.  
Il eut quelques flashes d'appareils photo, les flûtes en cristal de Baccarat tintèrent les unes contre les autres (à la plus grande panique du concierge, terrifié à l'idée de faire de la casse) et les parts de gâteau furent distribuées.

\- Harry, tu veux en goûter un bout? Demanda Sévérus en présentant une cuillère pleine au petit garçon.

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de planter son regard dans celui de son père et de répondre un: "Non!" clair et précis puis reporta toute son attention sur Draco.  
Celui-ci engouffrait, maladroitement, des cuillères pleines de fruits et de crème avec une gourmandise non dissimulée, toute bouderie oubliée. Le tout sous le regard mi-affectueux mi-désapprobateur de ses parents.

Sévérus était littéralement tombé des nues, rares étaient les fois où son fils lui refusait quelque chose.  
La surprise l'avait laissé pantelant, la cuillère en l'air et la bouche béante.

Cela fit tellement rire Héphaïstos qu'il recracha sa bouchée sur la tête de Draco, toujours sur ses genoux.

\- Oh, mon Dieu! S'exclama le jeune homme en attrapant une lingette pour nettoyer les dégâts dans la chevelure blonde. Je suis désolé, Draco!

Seulement, l'hilarité d'Harry mêlée au regard mi-blasé mi-outré du petit aristocrate, les joues encore pleines, ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se calmer.

\- Sev'! Mais aide-moi bon sang! Je t'ai aidé moi quand tu as vomi sur Harry!

\- Tu as vomi sur Harry?! S'exclama le couple.

\- Héphaïstos! On avait dit qu'on en parlerait plus!

Trop tard, l'info échappée, les Malfoy voulaient tout savoir, et ce qu'un Malfoy veut, il l'obtient.  
Dussent-ils utiliser le harcèlement...

* * *

C'est en fin de soirée que les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent leurs pénates avec un soupir de soulagement.

La journée avait été agréable (si l'on oubliait les affectueuses moqueries de ses amis sur ses débuts laborieux en tant que père), mais épuisante. D'ailleurs, le petit brun, éreinté d'avoir couru dans tout le domaine avec son camarade, s'était endormi comme une masse dans la voiture.  
Le moteur avait à peine démarré que le bébé avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Draco n'était pas mieux, s'étant mis à ronfler dans les bras de son père pendant qu'Héphaïstos attachait Harry.

Résistant à la tentation de se poser confortablement dans un fauteuil (sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait, par la suite, toutes les peines du monde à se lever) Sévérus se dirigea vers la chambre pour préparer l'enfant pour la nuit.

Si au départ le potionniste prit moult précautions pour ne pas réveiller son fils, il se rendit bien vite compte que ses efforts étaient totalement inutiles: le petit n'ouvrirait pas les yeux même si une fanfare avait élu domicile dans son lit.  
Fort de cette constatation, la couche et le pyjama furent vite mis et le petit soigneusement bordé.

\- Oh, je suis crevé moi... Soupira le brun en retournant dans le salon qui, à sa plus grande surprise, était vide. Hépha?

\- Reste où tu es, j'arrive! Lui répondit une voix en provenance de la cuisine.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- J'arrive, je te dis!

Poussant un grognement de frustration, l'ancien Serpentard s'écroula sur le canapé en ronchonnant dans sa barbe inexistante.  
Cependant, il n'eut pas attendre trop longtemps seul puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière du plafonnier s'éteignit et le châtain apparu avec un chou à la crème surmontée d'une bougie.

\- Qu'est que? Commença-t-il, incrédule, en voyant son ami marcher doucement pour ne pas éteindre la flamme.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sévérus...

\- Ce...ce n'est pas mon anniversaire...

\- Je sais bien! S'exclama le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais comme l'anniversaire d'Harry était jeudi, même si nous ne l'avons vraiment fêté qu'aujourd'hui, et qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes dimanche...

Héphaïstos ralluma la bougie qui avait fini par s'éteindre puis posa l'assiette sur les genoux de son camarade.

\- Cela signifie que ça fait deux ans jour pour jour que tu es papa. Et deux ans aussi que nous sommes devenus amis, bon grès mal grès. Ça mérite bien un chou à la crème, non?

Un petit rire incrédule s'échappa des lèvres du brun avant que celui-ci ne souffle la bougie.

\- Déjà deux ans, marmonna-t-il en coupant la pâtisserie en deux. Je n'en reviens pas, c'est passé si vite...

La lampe de chevet à côté du canapé fut allumée, diffusant une lumière intime et tamisée dans la pièce.  
L'ancien Serpentard dégusta la crème du bout des lèvres tout en regardant les ombres jouer sur le visage de son ami. Même dans la pénombre il pouvait voir le bleu de ses yeux pétiller.

Pendant un court instant, cela lui fit repenser à Dumbledore. Il l'avait défendu pendant le procès, lui évitant le bannissement définitif, et c'était lui qui avait proposé de mettre son don au service de Sainte Mangouste. Il lui devait une fière chandelle...

\- Sev, tu te souviens de mon livre?

-Hum? Marmonna le brun en reprenant contact avec le présent. Oui, bien sûr! Je suis sûr qu'il va faire un carton. Tu vas voir les gens vont se battre pour l'acheter!

\- Merci, ria le châtain avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux: mais ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que mon éditeur voulait que je fasse une dédicace dans les premières pages.

Il sortit une feuille de sa poche avant de la tendre à son ami.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu en penses?

Sévérus acquiesça la bouche pleine, heureux de cette marque de confiance, avant de poser son assiette pour commencer la lecture.

 _À ma famille qui m'aime, me soutient et croit en moi._

 _À celui qui, sans vraiment l'avoir voulu, partage mon quotidien_ _  
_ _jour après jour._

 _Et bien sûr à son fils, petit extraterrestre bien trop mignon pour_ _  
_ _être humain._

 _À nous trois, qui depuis deux ans avons commencé à  
écrire une histoire, qui je l'espère, sera longue..._

\- Alors? demanda le gardien, inquiet.

La réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas verbale, mais la paire de lèvres qui s'écrasa sur les siennes avec passion et amour le satisfit tout autant...


	13. Interlude

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **/!\ attention: c'est super guimauve !**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Interlude:_

 _Severus et Héphaïstos sont en couple depuis..._

 _un mois._

Trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze.

C'est le nombre auquel Sévérus était arrivé avant de se décider d'arrêter de compter les moutons, lassé de constater que cette méthode ne portait pas ses fruits.  
C'était il y a une demi-heure.

La touffeur ambiante qui régnait en maîtresse depuis quelques semaines maintenant l'épuisait autant qu'elle l'empêchait de dormir.  
Un enfer, en somme...

Le potionniste avait beau essayer toutes les positions (sur le dos, le ventre, le côté droit ou bien le gauche) rien à faire : Il se sentait toujours lourd et moite...  
Et, malheureusement, la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre ne changeait rien à cette situation. Pas une seule brise bienfaitrice ne venait caresser son corps uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Même sa pudeur naturelle n'avait pas tenu le coup face à la chaleur caniculaire...

A nouveau, il entendit résonner au loin la cloche de l'église qui marquait les heures et les demi-heures d'un son bas et grave.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le sorcier laissa courir ses yeux sur le plafond qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur.  
Grâce aux diodes du radioréveil, il avait pu répertorier la moindre trace qu'avaient laissée les travaux de peinture. L'artisan n'avait pas été très soigneux sur le ponçage puisque le brun avait déjà identifié ce qui s'apparentait à : une libellule, deux chiens et un truc qui ressemblait à la France. Il manquait juste la Bretagne. Et la Corse.

Mais ce qui était le plus frustrant dans toute cette histoire, c'était que son petit-ami dormait du sommeil du juste à même pas deux centimètres de lui !  
Pourtant Dieu sait que Sévérus avait tout fait pour le réveiller l'air de rien : simuler une quinte de toux ou un éternuement, se tourner assez brusquement pour faire trembler le matelas, et j'en passe! Mais rien à faire...  
Héphaïstos continuait de dormir comme un bienheureux...

Réprimant une plainte de frustration, l'ancien serpentard se leva dans l'espoir qu'aller boire un verre d'eau le rafraîchirait assez pour trouver le sommeil, mais en revenant de la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par la chambre de son fils.

Ce dernier avait perdu sa tutute, sa poigne autour de son doudou s'était faite plus lâche et ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur, mais il dormait à poings fermés.  
Amoureusement, le brun se saisit d'une lingette humide dans le paquet posé sur la table de nuit, pour la passer délicatement sur le visage et le cou de son enfant.

\- Papa ? Murmura le garçonnet en ouvrant légèrement une paupière.

\- Chuuut, c'est rien mon trésor... Fais dodo...

Sans chercher plus loin, le petit referma les yeux et repartit au pays des songes.

L'adulte resta quelques instants à ses côtés, le regardant simplement respirer, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la chambre conjugale.  
A sa grande surprise, ce fut une paire d'yeux bleus grands ouverts qui l'accueillit.

\- Je t'ai réveillé? Demanda le sorcier en se couchant au côté de son petit-ami qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

C'était encore plus chaud, étouffant et moite, mais le brun ne protesta pas, au contraire.

\- Tu sais bien que je me réveille dès que tu n'es plus dans le lit... Répondit le moldu en déposant une myriade de baisers dans le cou de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se détendit sous la tendre attention avant de se crisper à nouveau en sentant une bosse significative contre ses fesses.  
Depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés l'un à l'autre, ils n'avaient rien tenté sexuellement parlant. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait eu énormément de baisers, de caresses et de câlins, mais tous relativement chastes.

Héphaïstos lui avait promis qu'il ne tenterait rien avant que le potionniste ne soit près pour cela.

Et Sévérus, qui avait un peu (beaucoup!) de mal à se défaire de son éducation puritaine, n'osait pas aborder le sujet, se voyant mal déclarer à son compagnon qu'il se sentait près sauter le pas.  
Mais son amoureux est intelligent, il avait très bien compris ce que le sorcier cherchait à lui faire comprendre depuis quelques jours. Alors, cette fois, au lieu de s'éloigner en s'excusant, il se rapprocha un peu plus, colla son sexe bandé au fessier du brun avant de se pencher pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue.

Les secondes semblent s'étirer, mais le sorcier ne le repoussa pas, alors l'écrivain s'enhardit, joignant sa langue à la partie, doucement au départ, puis d'une manière plus sûre, plus conquérante, envahissante. Presque dominatrice.

\- Si tu veux que l'on s'arrête là, murmure le châtain en se levant pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le matelas, tu peux le dire.

Sévérus s'assit à son tour pour pouvoir regarder son soupirant dans les yeux, pour ne plus être en face de l'érection de celui-ci aussi. L'appréhension lui tordait l'estomac, mais le désir se fit plus fort.

\- Non, je... ça va...

La pièce était sombre, juste éclairée par un quartier de lune, et pourtant le sorcier voyait le sourire radieux de son compagnon aussi clairement que s'ils étaient en plein jour.  
Sans plus attendre, Héphaïstos fit tomber son petit-ami sur ses genoux avant de se remettre à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le dos, son petit-ami entre les jambes.  
Bien vite, des gémissements se firent entendre suite à leur roulement de hanches l'un contre l'autre. C'était à la fois trop et pas assez.

Héphaïstos glissa ses mains dans le boxer de son amant, caressant ses fesses sans barrière et redoublant d'ardeur dans ses coups de reins.

Il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour venir dans leurs sous-vêtements, avant de s'écrouler l'un sur l'autre, transpirants, mais aux anges.

\- Désolé. Je ne suis pas si... rapide habituellement, s'excusa le châtain quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rosies. Mais tu sais... ça fait presque deux ans que j'attends de pouvoir le faire, avec toi...

Il voulut se relever pour laisser Sévérus respirer, mais ce dernier le reteint en joignant ses chevilles au-dessus des fesses de son amoureux.  
Étrangement, lui qui n'avait jamais imaginé faire quoi que ce soit avec un homme avant Héphaïstos, appréciait le sentiment de protection que lui procurait ce corps masculin qui le surplombait.

\- Je... c'était parfait, Hépha... Je t'aime...

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, s'enfermant dans leur bulle post-orgasmique, ne prenant pas garde au monde qui les entourait.

Dehors, l'orage tant attendu éclata, la pluie s'écrasa sur la terre sèche, répandant cette odeur si particulière, la chaleur diminua et l'air devint plus respirable.  
A l'intérieur, le couple s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

* * *

 ** _A samedi pour le prochain chapitre!_**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta: Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry a_

 _deux ans et demi..._

Dans une grande surface bondée, par un jeudi après-midi, Harry passait l'un des pires moments de sa courte vie. Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, depuis un moment déjà, coulèrent pour de bon quand la vérité le percuta de plein fouet: il s'était trop éloigné du chariot de course et ne voyait plus du tout son papa ni Héphaïstos.  
Il était tout seul dans ce si grand magasin. Perdu.

Peut-être même que personne ne le retrouverait jamais...

\- PAPA! Hurla-t-il entre deux sanglots. TOTOS!

Il n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner, du moins pas autant, mais alors qu'ils passaient dans le rayon casseroles ils avaient rencontré madame Jones, la voisine.  
Et cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de parler de son mari qui était devenu subitement muet, qui avait des poussées d'acné ("A son âge, non, mais vous vous rendez compte monsieur Logan?!") et qui semblait attirer la malchance plus surement qu'un chat noir.  
Alors Harry avait juste voulu voir s'il y avait des jouets dans le rayon d'a coté ou celui d'après ou encore celui d'après...

Et voilà le résultat!

De toutes ses forces, il tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues à toute vitesse, mais rien à faire: il avait à peine le temps d'en écraser une que deux autres étaient déjà là.  
En plus, avec tout cela, son nez se mit à couler et il n'avait pas de mouchoir pour l'essuyer!

\- Bah alors, mon petit, tu t'es perdu? Demanda un homme, à la voix rauque, mais douce, en s'approchant de lui.

Le petit garçon ouvrit les yeux (qu'il avait fermé dans l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve) pour tomber sur un visage fatigué, mais souriant.  
Il devait avoir environ le même âge que son papa malgré le fait que ses cheveux châtains soient parsemés de mèches grises.

\- Je m'appelle Remus et toi?

\- Ha...Harry... Hoqueta-t-il, la lèvre tremblante et la respiration hachée. J'ai, j'ai, perdu mon, mon, paapaaa ! expliqua-t-il en pleurant de plus belle.

Le châtain eut une grosse bouffée d'affection envers ce petit louveteau perdu dans la foule.

"Le pauvre ne doit même pas avoir deux ans, pensa-t-il en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer le nez qui coulait. Il est bien plus petit qu'Enzo et mon filleul n'a pas encore soufflé ses deux bougies."

\- Allons, allons, calme-toi Harry. Je vais t'emmener voir les dames de l'accueil, tu verras elles sont très gentilles! Elles vont appeler dans un micro et ton papa viendra te chercher.

Fort de cette promesse, le jeune demi-elfe le suivit docilement.  
La situation fut très vite expliquée a une jeune femme blonde plus qu'habituée à ce genre de chose: entre les enfants fugueurs, les fratries qui jouaient à cache-cache entre les rayons et les parents distraits (ou malheureusement, négligents pour certain) elle en voyait passer des bambins en panique au court de la journée...

\- Avec qui tu es venu au magasin, trésor?

\- Avec mon papa, renifla le petit brun en serrant son doudou contre lui, et Totos aussi.

\- D'accord, acquiesça la jeune femme en souriant, s'imaginant que "Totos" était le nom de cette peluche licorne qui avait visiblement du vécu. Et comment il s'appelle ton papa?

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de répondre:

\- Papa s'appelle : papa!

\- Bien-sûr, suis-je sotte! Rit-elle face à cette réponse pleine d'innocence.

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec sa collègue tout en se saisissant du micro pour réciter le message type dans ce genre de cas, mais sans quitter le petit des yeux:

" Votre attention s'il vous plait! Le petit Harry attend son papa a l'accueil du magasin, entrée B. Je répète: le petit Harry attend son papa a l'accueil du magasin, entrée B. Merci."

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le garçonnet ne lui demande d'un ton inquiet:

\- T'es sure, il t'a entendu mon papa?

\- J'en suis certaine, déclara la jeune femme en voyant un homme complètement en panique courir vers eux.

\- PAPA! Hurla Harry en tendant les bras.

Remus eut juste le temps de tendre un bras pour éviter qu'Harry ne tombe, avant qu'une masse brune ne se jette sur le petit garçon dans le but évident de l'étouffer sous des baisers.  
La scène était touchante et fit fondre les jeunes employées du magasin qui poussèrent des "Oooooh" et des "c'est trop chou" à qui mieux mieux sous l'indifférence totale des deux protagonistes.

Remus préférait garder ses réflexions pour lui, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Dans le monde magique, encore un peu rétrograde, de telles démonstrations d'affection entre un père et son fils, surtout en public, était une chose fort rare.

\- Oh Harry, ne me refait plus jamais ça! Soupira son père après plusieurs secondes. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en ne te voyant plus à côté de moi!

Sévérus déposa un nouveau baiser sur le front de son fils, tout en respirant à plein poumon l'odeur de _son bébé_ histoire de s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui avait eu la gentillesse de prendre soin d'un enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Seulement, le remerciement ne franchit jamais la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Lupin?!

\- Oh, par Merlin, tu ne peux pas être...

\- Sévérus! L'interrompu Héphaïstos en courant vers eux. Sev' je suis désolé d'avoir tardé, j'étais de l'autre coté du magasin!

Le jeune homme reprit rapidement son souffle avant d'embrasser l'épaisse tignasse brune du garçonnet, tout en le réprimandant gentiment pour avoir disparu et inquiété tout le monde, avant de se précipiter sur Remus pour lui serrer vigoureusement la main.

Pas une seconde il ne se rendit compte du froid qui régnait en maître entre cet homme et son petit-ami.

\- Merci infiniment de vous être occupé d'Harry, j'ai cru que mon ami allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il s'est rendu compte de la disparition de son fils! Enfin, je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas fier non plus!

Se réveillant de son état de choc, Sévérus cala son fils sur sa hanche, marmonna un vague: "Oui, c'est ça, merci bien, au revoir!" et partit à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée.

\- Mais, Sev... Oh, excusez-le, monsieur, s'exclama l'écrivain, il n'est pas aussi froid d'habitude, mais il a eu vraiment très peur. Comprenez, son fils c'est toute sa vie!

\- Oui, oui, pas de problème... marmonna Rémus, troublé.

Il regarda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus le remercier une nouvelle fois, puis courir rejoindre Sévérus pour entrelacer leurs doigts avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Le loup-garou en fut si surpris qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait laissé tomber son panier de courses par terre, brisant par la même occasion le pot de moutard qui s'y trouvait.

Voyant cela, la jeune femme blonde secoua la tête d'un air dépité en attrapant une nouvelle fois son micro:

"Un technicien de surface est attendu à l'accueil du magasin, entrée B..."

* * *

Sirius caressa sa moustache en poussant un profond soupir de bien-être. Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, une petite bière à portée de main et son groupe préféré à la radio, il était aux anges.  
Le bonheur tient parfois à peu de choses et même si son meilleur ami n'était pas un colocataire difficile à vivre, loin de là, il appréciait un peu de tranquillité de temps à autre.

Alors qu'un nouveau soupir venait de quitter ses lèvres, la porte d'entrée claqua et une voix rauque hurla:

\- SIRIUS TU VAS JAMAIS ME CROIRE!

Bon, tant pis pour le moment tranquille, ronchonna-t-il en rejoignant son ami dans le cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Rem'?

\- Devine qui j'ai vu au centre commercial?

\- Hum... ton ex? Hasarda le moustachu en sortant les boites de conserve d'un des sacs.

\- Non: Sévérus!

\- Sévérus...Rogue?

\- Tu connais d'autres Sévérus? Demanda Remus en rangeant un paquet de pâtes dans le placard.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Et donc que faisait notre cher Servilus? La manche? L'animation au rayon pomme de terre?

Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel face à l'immaturité de son camarade, mais continua tout de même.

\- Arrête avec ce surnom à la noix, ça m'insupporte et tu le sais! Et pour ta gouverne, il faisait simplement ses courses, comme tout le monde. Mais ce qui m'a surpris c'est qu'il les faisait avec son petit-ami...

\- Pardon?! S'exclama Sirius en se figeant. Pas possible tu as du te tromper!

\- Me tromper?! Ok, alors dis-moi, Einstein, comme tu appellerais ce jeune homme qui le tenait par la main et l'embrassait à pleine bouche?

Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles le moustachu plia les sacs en silence, avant de reprendre:

\- J'ignorais que Serv...Sévérus aimait les hommes. Il sortait avec Lily.

\- Et bah après le vilain tour de cochon qu'elle lui a fait je comprends qu'il puisse chercher ailleurs...

\- Ce n'était pas si terrible...

\- Pas si terrible?! S'exclama Remus en claquant la porte du placard. Lily l'a trompé pendant des mois avec James avant de le larguer comme un malpropre devant toute la grande salle! Ma petite amie du moment m'a quitté à cause de ça d'ailleurs! Elle a trouvé ce comportement scandaleux et a cru que j'y avais participé de mon plein gré!

\- Quoi?! Mais tu ne nous l'as jamais dit!

\- Bien-sûr que non, vous étiez mes seuls amis! Soupira-t-il en s'ouvrant une bière. Mais plus le temps passe et plus je leur en veux... Jeanne était une fille géniale et, quoi que tu en dises, Sévérus ne méritait pas cette humiliation publique...

Ils burent leur boisson dans un silence pensant avant que Sirius n'arrive à avouer ce qu'il cachait depuis des mois:

\- Je trouve qu'ils ont changé, depuis que James a vaincu tu-sais-qui...

\- ... Peut-être qu'ils étaient déjà comme ça avant, mais qu'on ne s'en était jamais rendu compte...

* * *

\- Et voilà! Un petit Harry tout propre! S'exclama Héphaïstos en terminant de mettre le pyjama au garçonnet.

Ce dernier laissant échapper un éclat de rire avant de déposer un baiser claquant sur la joue du petit-ami de son père. Ils se firent quelques mamours avant que le plus vieux ne s'exclame:

\- Maintenant, on coiffe!

\- Oh non, Totos! Te plait!

Le jeune homme réussit courageusement à ne pas céder devant ce regard vert suppliant. Harry avait une tignasse d'une épaisseur monstrueuse qui lui arrivait en dessous des épaules, le brossage était donc une étape à ne pas négliger!

\- Totos, fais mal mes cheveux! Pleurnicha le petit quand la brosse se prit dans un nœud pour la cinquième fois.

\- Courage mon trésor, soupira-t-il en tentant de dégager l'engin de malheur, si tu es sage je t'emmènerai au cirque!

\- Quand?

\- Bientôt!

\- C'est quand bientôt?

Le jeune homme allait sortir une date au hasard, en espérant avoir la paix pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ces maudits nœuds qui semblaient se jeter d'eux même dans les picots de la brosse, quand la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit.

\- Sauver par le gong... Soupira le châtain en calant l'enfant sur sa hanche avant d'aller ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme visiblement âgé, mais néanmoins grand et mince. Son visage sympathique était entouré de longs cheveux argentés ainsi que d'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille.  
Il portait ce qui s'apparentait à une robe de velours rouge et, dans l'esprit du jeune moldu, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Merlin l'enchanteur dans le dessin animé de Disney.

Il eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux adultes se regardèrent en silence, semblant aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, avant que Harry ne demande d'un air suspicieux:

\- T'es du cirque?

\- Harry, mon lapin, oublie cette histoire de cirque deux minutes et va plutôt mettre ta robe de chambre, murmura le châtain en posant le garçonnet à terre.

Il le regarda s'éloigner vers sa chambre en courant avant de se tourner vers son visiteur:

\- Je peux vous aider?

\- Excusez-moi, je crois, bien que je me suis trompé d'appartement. Je chercher monsieur Sévérus Rogue, cela vous dit-il quelque chose?

\- Un peu, oui... ricana Héphaïstos. Il est enfermé dans son bureau. Je lui annonce qui?

\- Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs! S'exclama l'homme en tendant la main. Je m'appelle Albus. Albus Dumbledore.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

Sévérus regardait le vieil homme s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de ce qui était autrefois le bureau du potionniste.

Autrefois oui, quand il était encore un jeune homme célibataire et sans enfant.  
Mais depuis, il y avait eu Harry et sa chère pièce de travail s'était brusquement transformée en salle de jeu _option bureau_ comme en témoignais la pile de Lego et la dizaine de doudous en tous genres recouvrant le sol.

Si seulement les parents d'Héphaïstos arrêtaient de gâter le petit a ce point, il gagnerait déjà de la place...

\- Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, Albus... Commenta le brun après quelques minutes de silence pesant.

\- Eh, bien, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, mon petit.

\- Ce serait donc une visite de courtoisie? Ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne le suis, s'il vous plait.

\- Effectivement ce n'est pas uniquement une visite de politesse, bien que je me réjouisse sincèrement de te revoir! S'exclama le directeur les yeux pétillant. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'oserais te prendre pour un idiot. Tu as toujours eu un esprit très aiguisé...

Le directeur soupira cette dernière phrase comme un regret. Et cela en était assurément un!  
Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué l'intelligence du jeune homme dès la première année et il ne se pardonnait pas de ne pas l'avoir correctement protégé des maraudeurs, de ne pas avoir vu le mal-être de ce jeune Serpentard avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

C'est pourquoi Dumbledore s'était fait la promesse que, si aujourd'hui par un miracle inouï Sévérus acceptait sa proposition, il défendrait le potionniste bec et ongle contre tous ses détracteurs.  
Dût-il remettre en cause sa position au sein de Poudlard, il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur!

Mais pour cela, il devait trouver les bons arguments pour assurer le brun de son soutien, et ça ce n'était pas une mince affaire!

Et puis, comme si Merlin l'avait entendu, le "miracle" fit son apparition dans un petit pyjama bleu et en suçant son pouce.  
Ébahit, le directeur vit l'enfant de la maison s'approcher de l'ancien Serpentard, en ignorant royalement le visiteur, mais surtout il entendit distinctement le:

\- Papa, Totos dit de venir chercher le thé.

Papa. Papa.

La lumière se fit immédiatement dans l'esprit du directeur quand l'enfant qu'il croyait être celui du colocataire de Sévérus avait appelé ce dernier "Papa"  
peut-être que le potionniste serait finalement plus facile à convaincre qu'il ne le pensait alors...

Sur un signe de tête, le brun attrapa le petit par les aisselles et s'éclipsa prestement vers la cuisine tout en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Qui c'est ce type? Demanda son compagnon qui faisait chauffer un biberon aux céréales.

\- Le directeur de mon ancienne école...

Le jeune homme fit volte-face avant de regarder son petit-ami attraper la théière comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pardon? Tu veux dire que ce vieux bonhomme bizarroïde c'est le directeur de l'école où tu as passé les pires années de ta vie? De l'école où tu t'es fait harceler quotidiennement pendant sept ans? L'école où ceux qui t'ont cassé le nez, les pommettes et les dents n'ont même pas été renvoyés ni jugés!? Nous parlons bien de _cette école-là_?!

\- Euh bah... oui? Acquiesça le potionniste, stupéfait de la réaction inattendue de son amant.

\- Et bien je vais lui dire ma façon de penser à celui-là! S'exclama le châtain en se précipitant vers le bureau.

\- Quoi? Non!

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir ce coup-là.  
N'étant pas le moins du monde habitué à avoir quelqu'un (autre que les Malfoy bien sûr) se préoccupant de lui, pas un instant il n'avait imaginé qu'Héphaïstos avait pu éprouver une rancœur envers son ancien directeur.

Il lâcha les tasses en vitesse et rattrapa son petit-ami juste avant que ce dernier n'entre dans l'autre pièce

\- Lâche-moi Sev! Ce type ne mérite pas ta clémence! Il mériterait d'être traîné devant les tribunaux pour non-assistance à personne en danger! Ces petites brutes impunies auraient pu te tuer! C'était SA responsabilité de te protéger!

\- Hépha, je t'en prie calme toi! S'exclama le brun en caressant le dos de son amant. Albus a fait des erreurs c'est vrai, mais moi aussi j'en ai fait, de bien plus grosses même! Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu m'en sortir! Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi juste écouter ce qu'il a à me demander...

L'écrivain allait laisser passer une remarque acerbe, mais fut interrompu par les lèvres de son ami se posant sur les siennes.

\- Je veux juste te protéger... Soupira Héphaïstos après quelques secondes de baiser langoureux.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux très bien le faire seul: je suis un grand garçon après tout...

L'écrivain acquiesça, mais se jura de reprendre cette conversation plus tard, on lui cachait visiblement quelque chose et il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça...

Le jeune couple partageait un nouveau baiser, quand Harry arriva en courant vers eux, le pouce de la main tenant son doudou, dans la bouche et pieds nus.

Au grand désespoir de son père, l'enfant ne supportait ni les chaussures ni les chaussons.

\- Qu'es qui se passe mon bébé? Demanda le sorcier en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Mon biberon fait "Blub-blub-blub"! Répondit-il sans enlever son pouce de sa bouche.

\- Oh, par le christ! S'écria le châtain en se précipitant vers la cuisine. Je l'ai oublié sur le feu!

Sévérus le suivit pour déposer Harry dans sa chaise haute et reprendre le thé abandonné avant de retourner dans le bureau sous le regard suspicieux de son compagnon.

\- Ce thé au citron est délicieux, constata le directeur après la première gorgée.

\- C'est Héphaïstos qu'il faut féliciter, marmonna Sévérus en s'asseyant confortablement. D'ailleurs, Harry va bientôt manger et mon ami et moi ne devrions pas tarder non plus donc, si nous pouvions en venir au fait?

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr tu as tout à fait raison, s'exclama le vieil homme en reposant sa tasse. Le but de ma visite est simple: Horace a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de partir en retraite, de même que le professeur Parker qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. Tous deux ne reviendront pas à la rentrée prochaine et j'ai pensé que le poste de professeur de potion pourrait éventuellement t'intéresser... Les choses se sont calmées de notre coté, Poudlard te permettrait de revenir en douceur et en toute sécurité dans note monde.

Le potionniste réfléchit silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de demander:

\- Qui prendra le poste de défense contre les forces du mal?

Il se doutait de la réponse et l'air gêner du directeur n'était pas pour le rassurer:

\- Et bien James Potter est le seul à avoir postulé et le Magenmagot a fortement appuyé sa demande alors...

\- C'est non, Albus! S'écria le brun en bondissant de sa chaise. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu penser à moi dans de telles conditions!

\- Sévérus je t'en prie, mon petit calme toi!

\- Que je me calme?! Il n'en est pas question, vous m'entendez! Je refuse de revivre mes années de collège!

\- Et il n'en est pas question non plus! J'ai appris de mes erreurs! Je n'accepterais pas un mot plus haut que l'autre de la part des Potters! Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de lui refuser ce poste, mais James Potter ne fera pas sa loi à Poudlard! Je suis près a le jurer sur ma magie s'il le faut!

Le directeur attendit que le potionniste soit de nouveau assis avant de continuer:

\- Sévérus, réfléchis, pense à ton fils! Ton poste actuel ne te fournit pas de salaire fixe, tout dépend des commandes de Sainte Mangouste. Harry est encore tout petit, mais il faudra bientôt qu'il aille à l'école. L'uniforme, les livres, les sorties scolaires, tout cela a un coût! Sans compter ton loyer... Si tu viens, tu auras un salaire fixe et tout vous sera fourni par l'école: l'appartement, la nourriture, pas de facture d'eau ni d'électricité...

Le brun admettait volontiers que tout cela mettrait du beurre dans les épinards malgré l'horrible présence des Potters, mais...

\- Je... Je peux pas: Héphaïstos est moldu...

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton colocataire, demanda le vieil homme, confus.

Il eut un moment de flottement avant que le brun ne s'exclame, ébahit:

\- Mais enfin, Albus, où avez-vous la tête?! Hépha n'est pas mon colocataire, c'est mon petit-ami!

Dumbledore, qui venait juste de reprendre une gorgée de thé, l'avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer pour de bon.

\- Excuse-moi, Sévérus, marmonna-t-il après une longue quinte de toux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je veux dire, je suis heureux pour toi, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé te voir avec un homme, toi qui était fou de Lily pendant toutes ces années...

\- Et bien, les gens changent. Et puis quand je suis avec lui, je me fiche bien qu'il soit un homme, c'est juste la personne que j'aime.

\- Cela m'a l'air sérieux entre vous alors?

\- Pour être honnête, aujourd'hui je ne m'imagine pas ma vie sans lui... Avoua le brun en rougissant. Et puis, en plus, Harry et lui s'adorent!

\- Et bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir à Poudlard avec toi: l'école a toujours accepté sans problème les conjoints des professeurs.

Sévérus le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant de s'exclamer:

\- Mais, et le sort empêchant les moldus de voir Poudlard, vous en faites quoi?

Le directeur balaya l'air d'un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche, en déclarant:

\- Filtre de perception basique, une goutte de salive de fée dans chaque œil et il n'y paraîtra plus!*

Voyant que le jeune homme hésitait, Albus se leva et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me donner une réponse maintenant, réfléchis-y quelques jours, parles-en avec ton compagnon, pesez le pour et le contre et reviens vers moi une fois ta décision prise.

Sur ces mots ils sortirent du bureau et le directeur se laissa diriger vers la sortie après avoir fait ses adieux aux deux autres membres de la petite famille.

* * *

C'est finalement deux jours plus tard que survint LA discussion entre les amoureux.

Harry étant invité à passer la nuit chez son "meilleur copain du monde entier", j'ai nommé Draco Malfoy, les deux jeunes adultes s'octroyèrent le privilège d'un bain en amoureux.

Héphaïstos, l'auteur de cette charmante initiative n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié: Bain moussant, bougies parfumées et même vin pétillant étaient de la partie.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de tout cela? Demanda Sévérus, assis dans l'eau entre les jambes de son amant, le dos collé au torse de ce dernier.

\- Parce que j'ai besoin d'une raison spécifique pour faire plaisir à l'homme que j'aime?

\- Non bien sûr, mais je sens que quelque chose te tracasse depuis la visite de mon ancien directeur...

Le châtain déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amoureux avant de murmurer dans l'oreille du brun:

\- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, mais ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est que je sais que tu en souffres...

Immédiatement, le sorcier se figea et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine.

\- Je suis désolé! S'exclama t'il en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour faire face à son amant. Je voulais te le dire, je te jure, mais...

\- Mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Proposa Héphaïstos, stoïque.

\- Si! Bien sûr que si! Mais... j'ai peur que... J'ai peur que tu prennes peur et que... tu t'en ailles...

\- Il est si terrible que ça ton secret? Pour que je vous quitte toi et Harry il faudrait au moins que tu sois un tueur en série! Rit le châtain avant de demander d'un ton sérieux: Tu n'es pas un tueur en série pas vrai?

\- Non, non je ne suis pas un tueur en série, mais je suis... je suis...

Sévérus avait beau vouloir les dire, les mots restaient bloqués a la frontière de ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais, si tu n'es pas prêt à me le dire maintenant, je peux attendre... Déclara le jeune moldu en caressant doucement la joue de son petit-ami.

\- Je suis un sorcier! Hurla le brun de but en blanc.

\- Pardon?!

\- Tu as bien entendu, je suis un sorcier... Et Harry aussi.

L'écrivain resta sans voix quelques minutes avant de déposer un profond baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave! Prométhée et moi avons, nous aussi, eu notre période Wiccan. Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui croient que cette communauté soit une secte et...

\- Non, attend! Interrompu le brun. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas...

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de sortir du bain et de se diriger vers la chambre, nu comme un ver, en criant:

\- Bouges pas d'là, j'vais t'montrer!

Héphaïstos, complètement hébété, regarda son amoureux (nu comme un ver!) glisser sur le carrelage de la salle de bain et disparaître de sa vue pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un bout de bois dans la main.

\- Tu promets, Hépha, que tu t'en iras pas après, hein? Murmura Sévérus, hésitant, se balançant d'un pied à un autre.

\- Mais après quoi? Et reviens dans le bain tu vas attraper froid!

\- Promets-le!

\- Ok, ok! Je jure de pas m'enfuir d'accord!? Maintenant si...

Le brun ne laissa pas son amant finir et, d'un coup de baguette bien placé, transforma la petite baignoire étroite et un immense jacuzzi de luxe.

\- Oh, non de d'là! S'écria Héphaïstos en glissant et buvant la tasse par la même occasion. S'cré bon sang! Toussa-t-il en recrachant l'eau. Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'bordel?!

\- C'est... ben... de la magie...

Ils restèrent à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, comme deux ronds de flan avant que le châtain ne pousse un soupir et sorte du bain à son tour pour enlacer son amoureux.

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas alors? Demanda Sévérus après quelques minutes de câlin.

\- Bah non, déclara le brun en déposant un baiser dans le cou pâle. Je te l'ai promis, non?

Le sorcier sourit doucement, avant de murmurer:

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai douté... C'était idiot de ma part...

\- Très idiot! Acquiesça Héphaïstos en poussant gentiment son petit-ami vers le (tout nouveau!) Jacuzzi. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, que veux-tu...

* * *

 *** La salive de fée: une légende de ma région (je sais pas si c'est pareil partout) dit que quand une fée crache dans les yeux d'un humain, l'humain en question devient capable de voir le monde des fées donc le monde magique.**

 **Question: un interlude sur Prométhée, ça vous dit?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

 **/!\ présence d'un petit lemon dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

 _Harry a..._

 _Trois ans!_

Sévérus, après une longue discussion avec son compagnon, avait fini par accepter le poste qu'il lui avait été proposé.

Héphaïstos, qui commençait à avoir son petit succès dans le milieu de la littérature, avait donc quitté sans regret son poste de gardien d'immeuble pour suivre son petit-ami dans les murs de Poudlard.

Ils n'y étaient pas encore, mais le grand jour du départ était pour aujourd'hui.

\- Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire, rit-il en regardant le sorcier terminer les cartons d'un coup de baguette.

\- A quoi donc? Demanda le brun, surpris.

\- Bah, te voir faire les bagages comme ça! J'ai l'impression de voir Merlin l'enchanteur dans le dessin animé Disney. Tu sais, quand il part au château avec Arthur.

L'ancien serpentard leva les yeux au ciel face à la bêtise de son compagnon hilare.  
Il s'apprêta à lancer un dernier sort, mais échoua quand l'homme de sa vie commença à chanter:

\- Hockety pockety wockety wock! Ramassons le bric à broc...

\- Oh, mais ça suffit, oui! Au lieu de raconter des conneries, va plutôt chercher Harry! J'ai besoin de concentration et nous somme attendu à l'école à dix-sept heure soit dans, _il regarda sa montre à gousset avant de déclarer:_ quinze minutes! On n'y arrivera pas...

\- Mais siiiii, on est large... Tenta de le rassurer le châtain. T'emballes les derniers trucs, je réveille et change le bébé et à dix-sept heures pile on y est!

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés, ce qui aggrava la situation, et s'approcha de son compagnon en ronronnant presque :

\- Avec quelques minutes de plus, on aurait même le temps pour un petit câlin...

\- Ne me tente pas, grogna le brun en l'embrassant fiévreusement tout en fourrageant à son tour dans les cheveux de plus en plus en désordre.

Le baiser fut accompagné de caresses durant plusieurs minutes, de façon de plus en plus audacieuse jusqu'à ce qu'Hépha craque et soulève le brun par les cuisses pour le poser sur la table.

\- On n'a pas le temps... Gémit le potionniste quand son amant commença à picorer son cou tout en glissant sa main sous son tee-shirt pour aller caresser ses tétons déjà érigés.

\- On dira qu'il y avait du monde sur la route... Murmura Héphaïstos en léchant l'oreille de son amant.

\- Ça... ça s'peut pas... On transplaaaaa

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car son petit-ami venait de poser les mains sur son entre-jambes sensible pour pouvoir ouvrir la braguette de son jeans.

\- Et bah tant pis, s'exclama l'écrivain en libérant son compagnon de sa prison de tissus, on dira la vérité.

Attrapant à tâtons une bouteille d'huile pas encore emballée traînant non loin (ils se félicitèrent d'avoir fini par la cuisine pour les cartons!) il en versa une généreuse quantité sur ses doigts avant de les diriger vers l'anus du brun.

\- Je leur dirai que je n'ai pas pu résister aux charmes de mon magnifique petit-ami, reprit-il en faisant entrer un doigt. Que je le trouve si beau, que je l'aime tant, qu'il est difficile pour moi de ne pas lui sauter dessus à tout bout de champ.

Sévérus gémit fortement, tant à cause des sensations que lui faisaient ressentir ces doigts habiles que des mots d'amour murmurés au creux de son oreille.  
D'un seul geste, l'écrivain abaissa son sarouel et son boxer avant de reprendre :

\- Je leur dirai que si je pouvais, je lui ferais une ribambelle de mômes.

Il suça un téton avec vigueur pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer ses doigts pour le pénétrer d'un puissant coup de reins.  
La dernière fois qu'il avait fait l'amour remontait au matin même, cela permit donc aux deux protagonistes de ne pas avoir à trop attendre avant de commencer à se déhancher l'un contre l'autre.

-Oh, ouais, si je pouvais, murmura Héphaïstos en accélérant ses vas et viens, si je pouvais je te mettrais tout l'temps enceinte ! Comme ça tout le monde saurait à quel point j't'aime !

Le potionniste enroula ses jambes dans le dos de son amant, se laissant emporter par sa fougue pendant de longues minutes avant de se laisser pleinement emporter par l'extase, bien vite suivi par l'homme de sa vie.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi enlacés tout en reprenant leur souffle avant que le brun ne murmure, la respiration encore saccadée :

\- Il est dix-sept heures quinze, je t'avais bien dit que nous serions en retard...

\- Dans cinq minutes, on est parti ! Promit le châtain déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de se rhabiller.

Mensonges et calomnies, ils partirent plus d'une demi-heure plus tard...

Harry n'étant pas franchement du matin (ou de l'après-sieste) avait mis un temps fou à avaler son biberon de lait aux céréales biscuitées, avait refusé de laisser son abondante tignasse, arrivant aux épaules, se faire coiffer puis, après tout cela, avait insisté pour s'habiller tout seul.

Bon, de toute manière ils n'allaient pas à un dîner avec la reine alors si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir...

L'enfant sortit de sa chambre dix minutes plus tard, habillé d'une salopette en denim usée et trop longue de cinq bons centimètres (pourtant c'était une taille trois ans, mais Harry était toujours en dessous des courbes...) ayant appartenu à Prométhée il y a une petite vingtaine d'années, d'un marcel blanc, extrêmement moulant (cause taille un an!) et d'une casquette gavroche en tweed marron, offert par les parents d'Héphaïstos.

\- Oh, on dirait exactement mon frère et moi quand nous étions petits! S'extasia ce dernier. Quand on allait courir dans les champs et construire des cabanes avec nos copains d'école.

\- Ça c'est ton père et sa manie des albums photo qui lui a mis ça en tête...

Pas le temps de le changer, tant pis Dumbledore fera avec ce petit rat des champs.

\- Il est pieds nus! Remarque le châtain au moment de partir.

\- Pas chaussures! Protesta le garçonnet.

\- Des chaussettes au moins? Proposa le patient père de famille en retroussant le bas de la salopette pour dégager les petits petons.

\- Non! Trop chaud!

C'est vrai que le thermomètre ne descendait pas en dessous des vingt-cinq en ce tout début d'août.  
Pas le temps pour un débat stérile, les adultes cèdent, attrapent bagages et enfant avant de transplanter devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Seulement au moment où ils allaient frapper à la porte du bureau directorial, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec James Potter, habillé d'un costume moldu chic et sobre et tenant par la main un garçonnet à la figure joufflue surmontée de courts cheveux châtain fins et épars.  
Ce dernier, habillé d'un short à bretelles avec boutons, d'une chemise à carreaux blanc et bleu à col mao et de petites chaussures de cuir à lacet avait tout à fait l'air du petit garçon "bon chic bon genre" stéréotypé des années d'après-guerre.

Héphaïstos eu bien du mal à retenir son éclat de rire en comparant Enzo et Harry, a eux deux ils auraient très bien pu jouer la fable "le rat de ville et le rat des champs", mais sentant que ce n'était pas le moment, il préféra se taire.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sévérus, ce fut la réaction de son ennemi de toujours qui se contenta de les ignorer sans rien dire. Pas même une remarque acerbe ou une moquerie bien sentie, rien

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le bruit caractéristique des talons tapant sur la pierre annonce l'arrivée de Lily.

Et là, la première pensée du châtain à la vue de cette femme en tailleur Chanel bleu et escarpins a talons aiguilles fut: "Alors elle et moi, c'est sûr, on ne va pas être copain...". Elle avait eu une façon de le dévisager, comme si elle le jugeait, avant de l'ignorer purement et simplement qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

\- Sévérus, salua-t-elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard critique sur le biberon du petit brun qui laissait fuir du jus de fruit sur le tee-shirt gris de son ancien amant.  
Ancien amant qui avait à présent le cou criblé de suçons, remarqua-t-elle avec curiosité.

Le silence pesant régna dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que le directeur n'ouvre la porte et n'affiche un regard réellement surpris de les voir tous là.  
Après avoir repris une contenance, il les fit rentrer et asseoir devant son bureau.

\- J'avais prévu de vous voir l'un après l'autre, mais ma foi, comme vous êtes là en même temps...

\- Désolés pour le retard, s'excusèrent Sévérus et Héphaïstos d'une même voix.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Harry faisait la sieste peut-être?

Le potionniste rougit légèrement, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car les Potters poussèrent un cri étranglé.

\- Ce ne peut pas être Harry! S'écria Lily.

\- Vous connaissez Harry? S'étonna le directeur.

\- Euh, non, mentit-elle avec aplomb. Mais les Malfoy nous avaient informés, lors d'un gala de charité, que Sévérus avait eu un enfant, mais c'était avant la naissance d'Enzo!

C'est vrai que quand on voyait les enfants côte à côte, il y avait de quoi être choqué par l'information: le gosse Potter faisait bien six-sept kilos et une petite dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'Harry.

\- Oh, ils n'ont _que quelques mois_ de différence! S'exclama l'ancien serpentard avec mépris.

Suite à cette remarque, sonnant comme un reproche à peine voilé, les Potters eurent la décence de ne rien ajouter.

\- Donc, si nous sommes tous ici aujourd'hui c'est pour, et je pense que vous l'avez compris, vous intégrer James et Sévérus, respectivement au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Potion. Vous serez donc amenés à vous voir quotidiennement et même parfois à travailler ensemble. J'attends donc de vous un comportement adulte et mature, est-ce clair ? Demanda le directeur en regardant l'ancien Gryffondor avec insistance.

\- Oui, Albus.

\- Limpide, acquiesça l'auror.

La discussion se poursuivit calmement pendant quelques minutes avant que Lily interrompe tout le monde en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début :

\- Excusez-moi Albus, mais il y a un troisième poste à pourvoir chez les professeurs ?

\- Non, ma chère. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien je me demandais simplement ce que cet homme faisait là, déclara-t-elle en montrant Héphaïstos.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre, Harry enleva sa tutute de sa bouche et s'écria :

\- C'est l'amoureux de mon papa! C'est un peu mon papa aussi!

La tête choquée de poisson hors de l'eau de Lily restera pour toujours l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de Sévérus.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une blague !

\- _Mon_ _f_ ils ne ment jamais!

Ressentant la tension à son apogée, Dumbledore s'empressa de terminer de dire ce qu'il avait à dire avant de faire sortir tout le monde de son bureau.

Héphaïstos s'arrangea pour passer en dernier, vérifiant que les trois autres étaient trop occupés pour lui accorder la moindre attention avant de s'approcher du vieil homme:

\- Avant que nous nous quittions, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose, monsieur le directeur: Sévérus a accepté ce poste, car il est persuadé qu'il vous est redevable. Pour ma part je me demande si vous méritez même son pardon... Mais voilà, il est l'homme que j'aime et j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance quand il dit que vous ferez en sorte que les années à venir se passent sans anicroche. Sachez tout de même, un mot ou un geste de trop envers Sévérus ou Harry de la part des Potters, et je ne réponds plus de rien...

Dumbledore ne douta pas une seule seconde de la véracité des paroles du jeune homme: il n'y avait pas une once d'hésitation dans ce regard bleu outre-mer.

\- La paix de cette école repose sur vous, monsieur le directeur, conclu le châtain en retournant vers son compagnon. Ne décevez pas Sévérus une fois de plus...


	17. Interlude 2 Un amour sans frontière

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

 **Interlude 2:**

 ** _Amour sans frontière_**

Prométhée soupira de soulagement en descendant du taxi qui l'avait amené jusqu'à la petite bâtisse de bois qui lui servirait de logement pour les six prochains mois.

Il aurait fortement apprécié le confort d'un hôtel, mais malheureusement dans ce petit coin reculé de l'Inde il n'y pas un seul "B and B" en vue.  
Seule solution: loger chez l'habitant.

\- Namasté, l'accueillit une religieuse d'une cinquantaine d'années en venant vers lui. Vous êtes le jeune archéologue qui va rester quelque temps avec nous?

\- Namasté, salua-t-il en joignant ses mains devant sa poitrine. C'est exact, je vous remercie de m'accorder votre hospitalité. Je m'appelle Prométhée.

\- Oh, en voilà d'un prénom original! Vos parents sont grecs?

\- Non, rit-il, ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus anglais. Mais vous connaissez les Britanniques: toujours à vouloir faire dans l'originalité!

La femme esquissa un sourire nostalgique avant de reprendre:

\- Je me nomme Sœur Constance, je suis en charge de cet orphelinat où nous accueillons une soixantaine d'enfants. Elle regarda sa montre avant d'ajouter: d'ailleurs, vous allez pouvoir les rencontrer, ils sont tous en train de manger en ce moment.

A la mention de la nourriture, l'estomac de jeune homme se mit à grogner. Son dernier repas remontait à plusieurs heures et il n'avait même pas eu une cacahuète à grignoter dans le dernier avion.

Docilement, il suivit la religieuse vers la grande pièce commune où tous les résidents de l'orphelinat étaient assis à même le sol. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins regroupés au centre sauf un qui tentait, semble-t-il, de se fondre dans un coin du mur de bois.

C'était un petit garçon aux boucles brunes emmêlées partant dans tous les sens et à la peau caramel foncé.  
Il était habillé d'un dhoti beige lui arrivant aux genoux et d'un kurta violet foncé (tous deux usé jusqu'à la corde) et ne portait ni chaussures ni chaussettes.

\- Il boude? Demanda Prométhée en montrant le bambin du doigt tout en remerciant d'un signe de tête une jeune fille qui lui tendait une écuelle remplie de riz.

\- Non, il ne boude pas, soupira la gérante. Mais Chandra ne se mêle jamais aux autres...

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Et bien, il faut que vous sachiez que cela ne fait que quelques mois que notre communauté s'occupe de cet orphelinat, avant c'était des civils du village.

\- Oui?

\- Les parents de Chandra étaient intouchables. Et même si aux yeux de la loi les castes n'existent plus, elles sont encore très présentes dans l'esprit des gens... Ceux catégorisés comme intouchable ne peuvent pas utiliser le même puits que les autres villageois, car on dit qu'ils polluent l'eau et rendraient malade. C'est pour cela qu'ils résident en dehors du village, doivent enlever leurs chaussures dans les rues et rester debout dans les transports en commun, même si des places restent vides. Et encore ce ne sont que quelques exemples...

Prométhée resta sans voix. Il connaissait le système des castes, bien sûr, mais entre le savoir et le voir il y avait tout un monde.  
Sans rien ajouter, il attrapa son écuelle, se leva et allant s'asseoir à côté du petit garçon. Quand ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui, le jeune homme remarqua que l'enfant avait les yeux vairons: un oeil aussi bleu que le ciel d'été et un gris perle.

\- Je peux manger avec toi? Demanda l'archéologue avec un sourire.

\- ... Je po'te malheur...

\- Tu sais quoi? S'exclama le blond en s'assaillant. Je prends le risque!

* * *

Quatre semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Prométhée à l'orphelinat et depuis lors, impossible de voir l'archéologue sans voir Chandra accroché à lui.

Ce dernier semblait greffé au jeune homme, toujours à se cacher dans les jambes du blond ou blotti entre les bras accueillants et chaleureux.

Au côté de l'anglais, le petit garçon devenait un enfant rayonnant, curieux, joueur et vif d'esprit, mais dès qu'il s'éloignait des "jupons" de son protecteur il se refermait comme une huître et redevenait le timide petit intouchable.

Quand à Prométhée, lui qui avait toujours vu son travail comme une passion le voyait à présent comme un fardeau tant le regard triste que lui adressait l'enfant chaque matin de la semaine lui brisait le cœur.

Alors qu'il rentrait du site de fouille après une journée épuisante, une sœur, qui surveillait les enfants jouant à l'extérieur, l'informa qu'un colis en provenance d'Angleterre l'attendait dans sa chambre.  
Fou de joie à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille, il accéléra le pas, malgré la chaleur écrasante, attrapa Chandra au vol et se dirigea vers sa cellule.

\- C'est quoi? Demanda le petit garçon le pouce encore dans la bouche.

\- Des choses que j'ai demandées à mon papa et ma maman, tu vas voir! répondit l'anglais en ouvrant le carton.

Rapidement il mit de côté les lettres pour les lire plus tard et se mis à la recherche frénétique d'un objet en particulier.  
Il le trouva finalement: un paquet bleu de taille moyenne avec le mot "Wellington" écrit sur le dessus.

Soupirant de soulagement, le jeune homme s'assit sur son lit et attrapa le garçonnet pour le poser sur ses genoux. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement de joie et se pelotonna contre le torse du blond avec plaisir.

\- Tiens, murmura le jeune homme en tendant le paquet à Chandra. C'est pour toi...

\- Pour moi? Répéta le petit garçon, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Oui, pour toi tout seul! Ouvre vite et dis-moi si ça te plait.

Le garçonnet commença à déchirer le papier tout doucement, l'air de ne pas vraiment y croire, puis fondit en larme en voyant l'ours en peluche gris, d'une quarantaine de centimètres, que contenait le paquet.

\- Chandra? Chandra, bébé, ça va? S'inquiéta le jeune homme. Si la peluche ne te plait pas c'est pas grave tu sais?

Le garçonnet secoua la tête de gauche à droite en serrant le jouet contre lui un peu plus fort.

\- Je... je... pas, triste, hoqueta-t-il après plusieurs minutes. Personne... n'a... jamais... offert... de... cadeau... à, à moi...

Pour le coup, c'est Prométhée qui eut du mal à retenir ses larmes...

* * *

Il était presque minuit quand le jeune archéologue fut réveillé par un petit corps se faufilant contre lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qui se glissait entre ses draps.

Voilà deux mois qu'il était arrivé en Inde et il avait très vite autorisé son petit protégé à le rejoindre à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

\- Chandra? Marmonna le blond en ouvrant difficilement les yeux. Hey, baby boy, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le petit garçon hoquetait contre son torse en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots dans sa peluche.

\- Les, les autres... ils ont dit, que, que, j'avais pas le droit...

\- Pas le droit de quoi? Demanda Prométée en resserrant ses bras contre le petit corps.

\- Pas le droit, d'avoir un... un doudou. Et pas le droit... que tu m'aimes...

Suite à cette déclaration, les sanglots redoublèrent.  
Le blond soupira en déposant un baiser dans la chevelure bouclée. Les enfants sont parfois si cruels entre eux...

\- Chuut, les écoute pas, baby-boy, ils savent pas ce qu'ils racontent. Tu n'es pas intouchable et tu as le droit d'avoir un doudou, quelqu'un qui t'aime et bien d'autres choses encore... Tu sais peut-être que je ne peux pas tout comprendre ici, car chez moi, dans mon pays, les castes, ça n'existe pas. Mais je sais que personne ne devrait être repoussé. Surtout pas toi...

Chandra sortit doucement la tête du tee-shirt de l'archéologue pour planter ses yeux vairons dans ceux de l'adulte.

\- Tu m'amèneras? Voir là d'où tu viens? Ton papa et ta maman?

Si Prométhée avait été quelqu'un de raisonnable, il aurait pris le temps d'expliquer au petit garçon que ce n'était pas si facile, qu'il y avait des lois, des papiers a remplir, des frontières à passer et des gros risques de refus.

Oui, mais voilà, Prométhée n'avait jamais été raisonnable, il se fichait bien des frontières et des hommes coincés derrière leur bureau. Et surtout, surtout, il ne pouvait pas dire "non" quand un œil bleu et un œil gris le fixaient avec tant d'espoir.  
Alors, il resserra un peu plus les bras tout en continuant d'embrasser le front tanné.

\- Oui, Chandra, oui. Je t'emmènerai voir mes parents, mon frère, son amoureux et même leur fils. Il a le même âge que toi, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Tu verras Londres, Paris, Singapour, Milan... On ira voir les neiges éternelles en haut du Kilimandjaro. Tu sais ce que c'est la neige?

Le petit garçon, le pouce dans la bouche, secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu verras comme c'est beau cette immensité blanche et immaculée... Et puis on ira vois les fresques dans la chapelle Sixtine et bien d'autres choses encore! Et si un jour on revient par ici, tu pourras raconter tout ça à tous ceux qui t'ont dit que tu n'avais aucun droit...

* * *

\- Ma sœur je vous en supplie! S'exclama Prométhée en suivant la mère supérieure jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Jeune homme, s'il vous plait, essayez de comprendre! Ce que vous me demandez n'est vraiment pas chose aisée!

\- Non, vous essayez de comprendre! J'ai déjà parcouru le monde en long en large et en travers sans jamais ressentir pour qui que ce soit ce que je ressens pour cet enfant aujourd'hui!

\- Je ne doute pas que vous l'aimiez, soupira la religieuse en fermant la porte derrière eux. Et je sais qu'il vous aime aussi, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

\- Et bien alors!?

\- Et alors, à mon grand désarroi, l'amour ne fait pas tout! Il y a des normes, des tas de choses à respecter, des papiers et que sais-je encore...

\- J'ai de l'argent de côté! Je gagne bien ma vie, j'ai de quoi élever un enfant sans problème!

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais... Vous êtes un homme célibataire, je ne vous cache pas que c'est un frein dans l'adoption d'un enfant.

Prométhée soupira en frottant ses cheveux avec vigueur, avant de respirer à fond pour se calmer.  
Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de prendre des cours de yoga.

\- Ecoutez ma sœur, vous devez faire quelque chose pour nous aider: Chandra est mon fils, je le sens. Je l'ai su dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu. Peu importe si nous n'avons pas les mêmes gènes, peu importe si nous ne nous ressemblons pas, il est mon fils et je refuse de partir d'ici sans lui! Je vous ai entendu l'autre jour, vous avez dit avoir de la famille travaillant au département de l'enfance, s'il vous plait parlez-leur...

Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer:

\- De plus vous avez une part de responsabilité dans la situation actuelle.

\- Pardon? En quel honneur?

\- Dès le début nous sommes devenus très complices lui et moi, et jamais vous n'avez mis le holà a cela. Pourtant vous saviez parfaitement que j'allais partir!

\- Je sais bien, ce fut surement une erreur de notre part a toutes... Mais Chandra avait l'air soudainement si heureux avec vous, jamais nous ne l'avions vu comme ça...

\- Maintenant il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, les autres sœurs m'ont dit qu'il passait ses journées à m'attendre sans bouger ni manger jusqu'à mon retour! Comment les choses se passeront si je rentre en Angleterre sans lui?

\- Je n'ose l'imaginer...

Prométhée soupira une fois de plus avant de regarder la mère supérieure dans les yeux:

\- À genoux, je vous en conjure, parlez à votre famille. Aidez-nous. Si ce n'est pour moi, faite-le au moins pour le petit: je peux lui offrir la vie qu'il mérite...

Il ne sut jamais ce que la religieuse avait bien pu dire ou faire pour accélérer les démarches d'adoption à ce point, mais cinq mois plus tard, il atterrit à l'aéroport de Londres avec un petit garçon de trois ans et demi endormi entre ses bras.


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

La mi-août à peine entamée Harry passait quelque temps chez les Malfoy, juste trois jours, le temps que tout soit mis en place à Poudlard, Sévérus et Haphaïstos ne pouvant pas surveiller leurs fils tout en ouvrant les cartons et en aménageant leur appartement.  
Même si la séparation avec ses parents était difficile, toutes les activités proposées au manoir, couplées à la présence de Draco bien entendu, avaient le mérite d'occuper l'esprit du jeune elfe.

Les deux enfants s'occupaient d'ailleurs dans l'immense salle de jeu du premier étage, jouant à s'inventer tout un tas d'aventures avec les actions-man du petit brun, quand le Lord du manoir arriva vers eux avec un grand sourire.

\- Les garçons, déclara Lucius en montrant deux sacs qu'il cachait derrière son dos, aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car vous allez avoir...

Il sortit des sacs deux balais pour enfants, un pour chaque garçonnet.

\- Votre première leçon de vol!

Draco poussa un cri suraigu et sauta sur ses pieds pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père.

\- C'est vrai papa? Hein, dit c'est vrai? C'est vrai?

\- Bien-sûr que oui, c'est vrai, pourquoi je te mentirais! S'exclama l'homme en déposant un baiser dans la chevelure de son fils, avant de porter son regard sur l'autre enfant qui, suite à la surprise, en avait lâché ses jeux.

Le petit brun se leva à son tour pour enlacer les jambes de l'adulte en marmonnant avec reconnaissance:

\- Merci Tonton Lucius.

\- De rien bonhomme! S'exclama le "Tonton" en passant ses doigts dans la tignasse brune. Allez, puisse que tout le monde est d'accord, direction le jardin maintenant!

Le couple Malfoy avait délimité une zone bien dégagée dans le parc de sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun risque pour les enfants de s'envoler trop loin, le tout couplé à un sort de coussinage sur le sol.  
Hors de question qu'il ramène Harry à son père avec la moindre égratignure!  
Si tant est que cela soit possible, Narcissa était presque sure que Sévérus aurait été jusqu'à leur faire un procès s'il manquait le moindre des cheveux sur la tête de son enfant chéri.

Avant même de pouvoir toucher à leurs balais, les petits furent bardés de protections et recommandations en tout genre, puis Lucius leur fit une démonstration de vol basique pour qu'ils aient une idée de la bonne position à prendre.

\- Moi veux pas comme ça... Murmura Harry, en rougissant, après que le Lord se soit posé.

\- Tu ne veux pas apprendre à voler? demanda la Lady, surprise.

En effet, c'est le petit brun qui lui avait donné l'idée de cette leçon après avoir vu le regard ébahi et admiratif qu'il avait posé sur elle la veille alors qu'elle faisait le tour de la propriété sur son balai dernier cri.

\- Si! Mais pas comme ça...

\- Je ne comprends pas, trésors...

\- Moi veux voler comme toi, répondit-il les yeux brillants. Tu sais, avec les deux jambes du même côté. Comme tu fais.

Les trois autres furent sincèrement surpris par cette demande. En effet, Lady Malfoy était l'une des dernière sang-pur à voler en amazone et c'était uniquement, car elle avait appris à chevaucher son cheval ainsi.

\- Oh, trésor, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais, c'est très difficile tu sais? Et puis c'est surtout réservé aux femmes...

\- S'il te plait, Tante Cissa, c'est tellement plus joli! Supplia le petit garçon avec une moue triste et les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme avait du mal à résister au regard de chiot battu de celui qu'elle considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, mais elle avait peur que les autres enfants ne se moquent de lui à Poudlard. Il est bien connu que l'originalité est très mal perçue à l'adolescence alors voir un garçon qui vole comme une femme...

\- Moi je suis sur Harry peut y arriver! S'exclama Draco en claquant plusieurs bisous sur la joue de son ami. Et c'est vrai que c'est jouli comme tu voles maman!

\- Joli, Dray, on dit: joli, le corrigea sa mère, hésitante.

\- On peut toujours essayer, proposa Lucius. Si cela lui fait tant plaisir, après tout c'est le but de cette leçon!

Harry sauta de joie et courut chercher son balai, bien vite talonné par son ami.

Les deux adultes sourirent, persuadés que la lubie du petit brun lui passerait rapidement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus tort...

* * *

Le portrait de Salazar Serpentard regardait les nouveaux locataires de ses appartements avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

Quand le directeur l'avait informé qu'un nouveau professeur de potion allait emménager dans les anciens appartements du fondateur, celui avait un peu râlé (plus pour la forme que pour autre chose) et avait demandé pourquoi l'enseignant ne se contentait pas du logement de son prédécesseur.  
Sa curiosité avait été titillée en apprenant que l'homme n'était pas seul, mais arrivait avec conjoint et enfant. Mais apprendre que le conjoint en question était un moldu l'avait rendu malade d'envie de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette petite famille atypique.

Le moins qu'il puisse dire c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

Devant ses yeux ébahis se déroulait un joyeux bordel de bruits et de fouillis en tout genre, le tourne-disque diffusait une chanson entraînante à un volume indécent que le jeune moldu reprenait à tue-tête.

\- Prenons la vie comme elle vient, fredonnait le châtain en ouvrant les cartons à tour de bras sans aucune organisation, Moi la mienne s'en vient chez toi, te demander si tu veux bien, venir la vivre avec moi

\- Hépha! Arrête de tout ouvrir n'importe comment, tu en fous partout et on s'y retrouve plus! Pesta le brun, que Salazar avait reconnu sans peine comme un ancien élève de sa maison, en entrant dans la pièce. Trouve les cartons d'Harry en priorité! C'est quand même pas possible que l'on ait entassé tant de choses dans notre petit appart londonien!

\- Oui, oui, je ne pense qu'à ça, marmonna le jeune homme tout en cherchant les cartons de son beau-fils pendant quelques minutes.

Ce faisant, il éparpilla un peu plus les morceaux de scotch et de carton sous le regard désespéré de son amant.

\- C'est bon mon doudou! Je les ai trouvés!

Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel face au surnom affectueux de son petit-ami, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.  
Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais au fond, très très au fond, il appréciait cette petite marque d'affection...

\- Alors, il y a: ses peluches, énuméra Hephaïstos en empilant les cartons marquer d'un grand "Ryry" rose fluo, ses draps, ses jouets... Oh, ses DVDs! Dommage que nous ne puissions plus les regarder... soupira le châtain avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Je suis désolé... Marmonna sincèrement le brun en s'asseyant à côté de son amant.

\- Tu es désolé parce que je ne peux plus regarder "La petite sirène"? Rit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, je surmonterai vaillamment ce coup du sort!

\- Non, je veux dire, désolé que tu aies dû quitter ton monde, quitter tout ce que tu connais pour... moi et Harry. Tout ici doit te paraître étrange et complètement obsolète. Il n'y a pas de radio, pas d'internet, tu es obligé d'écrire sur une machine des années cinquante et nous n'avons même pas le téléphone pour que tu puisses appeler tes parents!

\- Hey, hey! Sweetheart, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette soudaine remise en question d'un coup? La radio? Je ne l'écoute jamais! Et cette machine à écrire fonctionne parfaitement! Quant au téléphone, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, mes parents adorent écrire des lettres et mon frère part toujours dans des endroits où il n'y en a pas alors tout va bien!

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de son compagnon avec douceur tout en le regardant dans les yeux avant de reprendre:

\- Et puis, franchement, où veux-tu que je trouve le temps d'aller glander sur internet entre toi, Harry et mon livre à terminer d'écrire! Si on rajoute à ça un monde entier à découvrir, et bien, je pense que les journées seront déjà trop courtes!

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se lever pour ranger les DVDs dans leur carton.

\- Tu as surement raison... Allez, un peu de nerf! S'encouragea Sévérus en se levant à son tour pour attraper le carton de peluche. J'ai une chambre de petit prince à aménager avant demain!

Le châtain le regarda passer la porte avant de poser le regard sur le boitier de "Tarzan".  
Les dreads de l'enfant sur la jaquette lui firent penser à son frère. Son frère qui, mine de rien, lui manquait atrocement. Frère encore une fois parti de l'autre côté du monde, mais qu'il reverrait pour noël normalement. C'est vrai que bien souvent, l'absence de son jumeau se faisait durement ressentir, mais au côté d'Harry et Sévérus, elle devenait plus supportable...

\- Car tu vis dans mon cœur, fredonna-t-il en rangeant le carton dans le placard, dès maintenant, jusqu'à la nuit des temps...

* * *

À des milliers de kilomètres de là, Prométhée regardait Chandra dormir paisiblement entre ses bras, s'endormant à son tour il se mit à fredonner sans s'en rendre compte:

\- Tu es si fort et si fragile. Viens dans mes bras, je te ferai une île. Ce lien qui nous lie ne cassera pas... *****

* * *

À Poudlard, le dîner se déroulait dans le calme, mais pas franchement dans la bonne humeur...

Les élèves n'arrivant pas avant quelques jours la salle à manger était aménagée de manière tout à fait différente que pendant le reste de l'année scolaire: les tables et bancs des maisons avaient disparu et l'estrade longiligne où mangeait le corps professoral s'était transformée en une table ronde de gros bois massif.

Habituellement, les enseignants appréciaient ce changement qui leur permettait un peu plus d'intimité entre eux, mais ces temps-ci...  
En un mot comme en mille, l'ambiance était tendue. Surtout entre Lily et Héphaïstos qui, cerise sur le gâteau, était placé côte à côte.

En effet, les plus anciens professeurs s'étaient assis à leur place habituelle ne laissant que peu de solutions aux derniers arrivants. Et la jeune femme avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'asseoir à coter du jeune moldu pour tenter d'assouvir sa curiosité maladive. Au plus grand malheur de celui-ci ; mais il préférait encore cela au fait de laisser son petit-ami à coter d'un Potter, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle.

\- Alors mon cher Héliphastos...

\- Héphaïstos, corrigea-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Ah oui, c'est ça! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire mielleux. Alors, Poudlard vous plait-il? Vos appartements sont-ils à votre goût?

\- Oh oui, merci, répondit-il sur le même ton hypocrite, nous somme comme des coqs en pâte! Harry à une chambre digne des mille et une nuit, il va être fou de joie en rentrant, et nous nous avons une magnifique suite conjugale!

Les lèvres de la jeune femme se serraient comme si elle suçait un citron a la mention de la chambre parentale, mais se repris bien vite:

\- Et vous n'avez pas de problème avec les horaires de l'école?

\- Comment ça?

\- Eh bien oui, les horaires des repas et du lever correspondent-ils aux vôtres? Nous par exemple, Enzo qui passe quelques jours chez ses parrains en ce moment, se lève à huit heures, prend son petit-déjeuner à huit heures trente, sa collation à dix heures, son déjeuner à midi dix, son goûter à seize heures, son bain est à dix-huit heures, son repas à dix-huit heures quarante-cinq puis nous le couchons à dix-neuf heures trente, déclara-t-elle très fière.

Héphaïstos et Sévérus en la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ébahis, avant de se regarder mutuellement l'air de se demander: elle est sérieuse là?!

\- Oh, eh bien non, nous nous n'avons pas d'horaires...

\- Vous n'avez pas d'horaire?! S'écria-t-elle choquée

\- Non, on n'a pas d'horaire, non! s'exclama le moldu sur le ton que l'on prend pour parler à quelqu'un de très très limité mentalement. Et vous savez pourquoi? C'est parce que nous, on vit dans un monde normal! Et la vie, bah c'est plein d'imprévus, alors on mange quand on a faim, on dort quand on est fatigué, on s'amuse et on fait l'amour quand on en a envie et le plus souvent possible!

À la mention de l'acte charnel, toute la table rougit de plus belle y compris le directeur qui ne put cependant retenir un petit rire.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais vous laisser, car j'ai à l' instant même très très envie de mon petit-ami! s'exclama le châtain en se levant pour tirer Sévérus (rouge écrevisse) à sa suite vers leurs appartements. Et peu me chaud qu'il soit l'heure de dîner!

* * *

 *** Petite note pour bien vous situer dans le temps: Prométhée arrive en Juin en Inde, Sev et Hépha arrive a Poudlard debut Aout et Promethée rentre en Angleterre avec Chandra au mois de Décembre**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

Le Poudlard express était arrivé depuis quelque temps et tous les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année patientaient dans le hall d'entrée du château. Les plus jeunes, véritables petites boules de nerf gavées de sucre du chariot de friandise, courraient partout, submergés par l'excitation, sous le regard et les remarques désapprobatrices des plus anciens, eux-mêmes parlant tous en même temps, pressés de raconter leurs vacances à leurs amis.

Soudainement, le professeur Mac Gonagall apparut au milieu de la foule et le silence se fit instantanément.

\- Jeunes gens, je vous invite instamment à prendre place dans la grande salle. Les premières années ne vont pas tarder à arriver et je veux que tout le monde soit assis, dans le calme, au moment où j'entrerais avec eux. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Tous les adolescents murmurèrent un: "oui, professeur Mac Gonagall..." tout en se dirigeant silencieusement vers le réfectoire.  
Seulement quand ils virent qui était assis à la table des professeurs les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle:

\- Mais, ce n'est pas?

\- Si, je crois bien!

\- Doux Merlin, la Gazette du Sorcier disait donc vrai?!

\- James Potter!

\- C'est le Sauveur!

Ce manège dura quelques secondes avant que les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvrent de nouveau pour laisser entrer les nouveaux élèves ainsi que la professeure de métamorphose fusillant du regard quiconque oserait ouvrir la bouche durant la répartition.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des adultes, Lily souriait de suffisance fière de constater que son mari était connu même des jeunes générations. Elle se tourna vers sa gauche pour se vanter auprès de l'autre couple, seulement, elle se retrouva fort déconfite en réalisant que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lui accordait la moindre attention.

Sévérus était très concentré sur la cérémonie de répartition, faisant de son mieux pour retenir le prénom des enfants auxquels il allait enseigner toute l'année et le châtain était occupé à rassurer Harry, impressionné par tout ce monde autour de lui. Ce dernier, les yeux écarquillés, tenait son biberon ergonomique * à deux mains tout en essayant de se fondre dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui lui embrassait les cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Papa, murmura Enzo assis sur sa chaise haute entre elle et James, peux n'avoir un biberon moi aussi?

\- Certainement pas! s'exclama sa mère, acide.

\- Mais Ry...

\- Enzo, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?!

\- Lily, peut-être que...

\- James, c'est non! La discussion est close! Tu le pourris trop ce gosse!

Le petit garçon ne put retenir ses larmes et se tourna directement vers son père pour un câlin de réconfort que ce dernier lui accorda bien volontiers sous l'indifférence la plus totale de la rousse.  
Par contre, cela ne passa pas inaperçu pour le reste de la tablée.

Encore une fois, Sévérus se retrouva complètement décontenancé par la réaction paternelle de James, celle de Lily ne l'étonnait plus malheureusement...  
Pourtant, malgré tout, le potionniste avait du mal à croire que son ennemi de toujours ait pu changer à ce point. Était-ce seulement possible?

\- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, s'exclama Dumbledore en se levant une fois la répartition finie, cette année, comme vu l'avez surement remarqué, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord le professeur Rogue qui nous fait l'honneur de venir enseigner le noble et ténébreux art des potions...

Ce dernier se leva pour saluer les élèves comme le voulais la coutume à Poudlard, mais avant qu'il est pu se rasseoir le directeur enchaîna:

\- Il est venu, accompagné de son compagnon, monsieur Héphaïstos Logan, et de leur fils, le jeune Harry.

Héphaïstos, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à être présenté se leva à son tour un peu gêné. S'il avait su, il aurait fait un effort vestimentaire, comme son amant qui avait opté pour une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir des plus classique (les seuls qu'il avait en fait), mais tant pis c'était trop tard maintenant pour aller enlever ses jeans largement troués et sa chemise marron entrouverte sur le haut de sa poitrine glabre.  
Si encore il n'avait pas le petit dans les bras il aurait pu tenter d'enlever quelques-uns de ses nombreux colliers ethniques en os et graines rapportés par son frère à chaque expédition, mais là aussi: impossible.

\- Dis bonjour, Harry, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du garçonnet.

Le petit garçon prit son courage à deux mains pour faire un petit coucou avant de se cacher dans le cou de son beau-père sous l'exclamation attendrie des adolescents.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait honte devant tes futurs élèves, chuchota le châtain en se réasseyant en même temps que son compagnon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça: tu ne me feras jamais honte! Affirma Sévérus en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'écrivain.

Suite à cela, les sangs purs se mirent à rougir si violemment qu'ils inquiétèrent les nés moldus et sang-mêlé (pour qui cette marque d'affection était tout à fait normale). Hagrid, incorrigible romantique, fut si ému de voir que cet ancien élève repoussé de tous avait finalement trouvé l'amour qu'il se mit à gigoter sur place en rougissant de bonheur, faisant violemment trembler la table des professeurs. Plusieurs pichets d'eau se renversèrent avant qu'Aurora Sinistra ne demande gentiment au garde-chasse de se calmer tout en jetant des sorts de séchage sur ses malheureux collègues.

\- Et pour vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, reprit le directeur, nous avons, vous l'avez reconnu, James Potter qui porte en ce moment son fils, Enzo.

Le jeune homme salua, son enfant à peine calmé blotti dans ses bras.

\- Sur ces présentations, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, un très bon appétit! conclut le directeur.

Lady Potter, qui s'apprêtait à se lever à son tour en resta bouche bée.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose?

\- Quoi donc ma chère?

\- Je ne sais pas, me présenter peut-être!

\- Et bien, vous ne faites pas à proprement parlé du corps professoral donc...

\- Vous avez bien présenté l'autre espèce de hippie, s'exclama-t-elle en pointant Héphaïstos du doigt.

Ce dernier, totalement ignorant d'être le centre de l'attention des professeurs ET des élèves, essuyait avec amour la sauce qui avait coulé sur la joue de son amant avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Alors pourquoi pas moi?! Continua la rousse sans voir la scène entre les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Peut-être ai-je jugé que vous vous étiez déjà assez donnée en spectacle en hurlant sur votre fils innocent. Ne vous en faites pas, tout le monde a bien remarqué votre présence à ce moment-là, inutile de vous présenter alors...

La jeune femme rougit de colère, mais prit sur elle pour ne pas laisser exploser sa rage. Inutile de se donner plus en spectacle...  
Pas comme le couple à sa droite qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire des mamours. A ce stade c'était limite de l'exhibitionnisme!

* * *

Sévérus n'arrivait pas à dormir. Encore.

Et encore une fois, l'homme de sa vie dormait à poings fermés juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

Quand ce dernier se tourna en poussant un soupir de bien-être, le potionniste craqua et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? S'exclama le châtain en se réveillant en sursaut.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir... Grogna son amant.

\- oh, euh, ok. C'est à cause de ton premier jour de cours demain?

\- Quoi? Oh, doux Merlin, je n'y pensais plus du tout! Il jeta un regard noir à son compagnon avant de reprendre: merci Héphaïstos! Maintenant j'ai une deuxième raison de ne pas dormir! Franchement merci!

\- Hé, ho, doucement, hein! J'y suis pour rien moi, c'est toi qui m'as réveillé! Alors si tu me réveilles pour m'engueuler bah moi je vais dormir avec Harry et puis c'est tout! Ronchonna-t-il en commençant à se lever.

Sévérus regarda son compagnon enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt dans l'intention évidente d'aller rejoindre la chambre de leurs fils.  
Cela n'arrivait vraiment pas souvent, les disputes dans leur couple, il y en avait bien sûr, mais elles étaient tout de même rares et rapidement résolues: chacun boudait dans son coin pour la nuit, les excuses été murmurées le lendemain matin à mi-mots et tout était oublié. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!

Mais là, le potionniste était vraiment, vraiment, fatigué et il ne se voyait pas passer la nuit seul à ruminer sa culpabilité.  
Parce que c'était bien de sa faute si son amant était en colère maintenant. C'est presque toujours de sa faute de toute manière, Héphaïstos ne commençait presque jamais les petites querelles que vivaient tous les couples. L'écrivain est trop bien pour lui de toute manière et au moment où il va s'en rendre compte, il va partir et le laisser seul avec Harry et Sévérus ne pourra même pas lui en vouloir.  
Et si c'était ce soir qu'il décidait de partir? De l'abandonner? Comme sa mère l'a fait, comme son père l'a fait, comme...Lily l'a fait...

Les larmes aux yeux et l'angoisse (irrationnelle) lui tenaillant l'estomac, le brun sorti de son lit comme un diable de sa boite et couru rattraper son petit-ami déjà arrivé dans le salon.

\- Amour, j'suis désolé! S'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant au tee-shirt de son compagnon, tout en retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Pars pas, j't'en prie! Je sais bien que je te mérite pas, mais je t'aime, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé!

Ne pas fondre en larmes, ne pas fondre en larmes, il n'était pas une fillette! Il ne pleurait déjà plus quand il avait l'âge d'Harry (merci Tobias qui lui en collait une s'il avait le malheur de verser une larme) ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait recommencer...

Héphaïstos de son coté, avait oublié toute rancune en voyant l'état de son compagnon: il ne l'avait presque jamais vu si proche de la crise d'hystérie! C'est une chose qui l'avait un peu surpris au début de leur relation. Lui venait d'une famille où on vivait pleinement ses émotions sans même songer un seul instant à les cacher, ses parents partaient du principe qu'une émotion (bonne ou mauvaise) doive s'exprimer que l'on soit un garçon ou une fille. Son père était d'ailleurs très émotif: il avait manqué de peu de faire tomber Prométhée dans le bénitier le jour du baptême des jumeaux tellement il était ému, avait assisté à toutes leurs rentrées des classes (la larme à l'œil de voir ses fils grandir si vite) et avait littéralement rayonné de fierté en apprenant qu'Hépha aller être publié.  
Mais il avait vite compris que Sévérus venait de la vieille école, celle où les hommes, les vrais, ça pleure pas! Et s'il lui était arrivé quelques fois de verser une petite larmichette lors de grandes émotions, ce n'était en aucun cas dû à une chamaillerie ridicule!

\- Sev', mais qu'est que tu racontes? S'exclama le châtain en prenant le visage de son amoureux entre ses mains. Attends, depuis combien de temps exactement tu n'as pas dormi?

\- Trois jours, je crois... répondit-il en reniflant. C'est laisser Harry toute la journée qui m'inquiète...

\- Il ne sera pas seul il sera avec moi et à l'école trois jours par semaines!

\- Mais si l'école se passe mal, s'il t'empêche de faire ton travail parce qu'il voudra jouer, si jamais il veut me voir et que je ne suis pas là? À part quelques jours par-ci par-là chez Lucius et Narcissa nous n'avons jamais été séparés lui est moi et là, ça sera huit heures par jour minimum, cinq jours par semaine, et ce toute l'année!

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète vraiment, dis-moi la vraie raison...

Le potionniste rougit légèrement, mais finit par avouer:

\- On a un lien unique lui et moi, je crois bien que j'ai peur de le perdre...

Héphaïstos entoura le corps de son compagnon dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, il arrivera bien un jour où vous n'aurez plus la même relation que maintenant. Je me trompe peut-être, mais je doute qu'à vingt ans Harry veuille toujours jouer aux petites voitures avec toi tout en mangeant sur tes genoux.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la scène.

\- Mais pour l'instant Harry a toujours trois ans et tu es toujours son papa super-héros qui fait des potions rigolotes pour l'amuser. Alors ne te pose pas tant de questions et profite encore de ça le temps que cela dure! Il sera un insupportable adolescent bien assez tôt!

\- Mon bébé ne sera _jamais_ un insupportable adolescent! S'exclama le brun en collant une tape sur le bras de son petit-ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On en reparle dans dix ans, amour! Murmura le châtain en embrassant son homme. D'ici là, que je ne t'entende plus _jamais_ dire que tu ne me mérites pas!

Sur ses bonnes paroles, il poussa son amant sur le canapé pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.  
Après tout, le réveil sonnerait dans deux petites heures, il était inutile de s'endormir maintenant. Et puis, au moins, Sévérus sera détendu pour ses premières leçons.

Les cours de potions vont devenir les meilleurs de ce collège, promesse du seul moldu des lieux!

* * *

\- Ric...Godric... GODRIC!

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut sur son fauteuil, avant de reconnaître son visiteur.

\- Salazar!? Mais... as-tu perdu l'esprit?! IL EST QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN!

\- Je sais... soupira le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Je ne peux pas dormir...

"Eh bien, moi si!" eut envie de lui répondre le Griffon, mais, amitié oblige, il se reteint et lui proposa un siège.

\- Qu'est qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- Mes locataires sont... en train de s'ébattre bruyamment...

\- Et tu les entends depuis leur chambre?! S'exclama le blond, les yeux ronds. Laisse-moi te dire, mon cher, que l'isolation phonique de tes appartements laisse franchement à désirer...

\- Mais non! Ils sont dans le salon! Juste devant mon tableau!

\- Ils n'ont pas de chambre?!

\- Bien-sûr que s'ils ont une chambre! Une très belle chambre même!

\- Et pourtant ils viennent copuler devant ton tableau à quatre heures du matin? Que leur as-tu fait pour qu'ils t'en veuillent à ce point?

\- Mais rien! S'exclama le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils se sont disputés, enfin je crois, et ont atterri dans le salon, me demande pas pourquoi parce que j'en sais rien, et soudainement ils se sont sautés dessus comme des bêtes en rut! Sans même prendre garde à ma présence!

Godric poussa une exclamation de compréhension avant de se retenir de rire devant le désarroi de son ami.  
Au moins ce dernier avait hérité d'un petit couple visiblement amoureux! Lui avait n'avait qu'une famille dont les liens étaient en état de décomposition avancée...

* * *

 ***: C'est les biberons qui on un trou au milieu. Juste pour que vous le sachiez au cas où ^^**


	20. Etre un elémental

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Je travaille sur le prochain chapitre ne paniquer pas! Cela je doit bien avouer qu'il me donne du fils a retordre et pas q'un peu...  
**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Ce que signifie vraiment "être un élémental"_

La croyance populaire affirme les elfes comme Harry n'ont aucun pouvoir en particulier. Ce n'était pas forcement vrai.  
Ils ont certaines facultés que le commun des mortels n'a pas, seulement elles restaient invisibles aux yeux des autres...

Si le petit brun ne parle pas, ou si peu, c'est parce qu'il _écoute_.

Il écoute le monde qui l'entoure. L'univers si bruyant et si calme à la fois. Le ressentant pleinement comme une partie de lui-même.  
Il fait _partie_ du monde.

Partie intégrante de cette planète que l'on a dite plate, puis ronde, orange, marron et puis bleue.  
Bleue comme une orange.

Cela lui donnait la capacité d'entendre une taupe creuser sous le château, la brise automnale agiter les feuilles des arbres du parc et celle de sentir les ondulations dans le lac noir provoquées par la nage de toutes les créatures qui l'occupent.

Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas uniquement à Poudlard.

Il savait aussi qu'un orage grondait au-dessus de Sao Paulo, pendant qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage au Tibet.  
Au cœur du Pérou, une plante s'apprêtait à fleurir. Ce serait la première fois depuis quatre-vingts ans et ce sera aussi la dernière. Elle mourra juste après.  
Un séisme avait lieu en ce moment même dans la mer Équatoriale. Cela aura pour conséquence de réveiller le Cotacachi que tous les scientifiques pensaient éteint.  
Un œuf de cigale venait d'éclore dans le sud de la France. La larve était actuellement en train de s'enfouir dans le sol. Elle ne ressortira que dans dix-sept ans pour chanter tout l'été avant de mourir.  
Une étoile allait bientôt s'éteindre. Elle resterait encore visible sur terre pendant les trente-cinq prochaines années avant de disparaître définitivement.

Forcément, avec autant de bruit et de sensations autour de soi, difficile de rester concentré sur le moment présent. Pas étonnant donc qu'Harry ait toujours l'air un peu ailleurs, mais malgré tout, il arrivait plutôt bien à garder le contact avec son environnement immédiat.

Un jour, dans une dizaine d'années à peine, Harry trouverait le moyen de faire voir le monde comme il le voit à Draco, juste pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant cette tentative restera marquée pour toujours dans l'esprit du jeune aristocrate. Il se souviendra de la sensation d'être submergé par trop de sons, de couleurs, de bruits. C'était trop et trop fort pour quelqu'un avec de simples sens humains.

Deux ans plus tard, ils retenteront l'expérience, mais en inversant les rôles. Mal leur en prendra...  
L'expérience ne dura pas plus d'une minute, pourtant cela suffira à engendrer chez le jeune elfe une crise de panique aiguë dont il mettra deux jours à se remettre.  
Une fois calmé, il décrira cette épreuve comme "avoir la sensation d'être enfermé vivant dans un cercueil de plomb".

Jamais plus ils ne retenteront quoi que ce soit à ce sujet...

Mais pour l'instant, Harry et Draco ont seulement trois ans et rien de tout ça ne s'est encore passé.

Au cœur de la forêt interdite, un jeune centaure se mit debout pour la toute première fois. Tout d'abord hésitant, puis de manière plus assurée avant de filer au grand galop.

Harry sourit en sentant les sabots de l'enfant frapper la terre.

À une cinquante de centimètres de lui Lily marmonna qu'il était "sûrement mentalement arriéré pour sourire dans le vide comme ça". Héphaïstos lui écrasa la tête dans le saladier de fromage blanc qui passait devant elle à ce moment-là.

Et cette fois, nul besoin d'être un elfe pour pouvoir assister à cette scène. Il suffisait juste d'être dans la grande salle au moment du dîner.

Comme tout Poudlard en ce moment.


	21. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Après avoir beaucoup réfléchit et tourné le** **problème je vous annonce que la première partie de cette histoire est fini. Pas de panique il y auras un prochain chapitre seulement nous allons faire un petit bon de quelques années ;-)  
J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours...**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

\- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Le cri suraigu poussé par Lily se répercuta si fort contre les murs que les meubles dans le tableau de Godric Gryffondor tremblèrent au point qu'un livre tomba de la bibliothèque.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda James en arrivant en courant. Pourquoi tu hurles comme ça, on dirait une banshee...

\- Pourquoi je hurle ? cria-t-elle de plus belle en secouant un morceau d'étoffe rose sous le nez de son mari. Pourquoi je hurle ?! Je vais te dire pourquoi je hurle: parce que TON fils, ton si précieux bébé, a ruiné ma robe en satin d'orient !

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle montra d'énormes taches de pâte à tartiner sur la tenue de soirée qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Un peu plus loin derrière elle, Enzo, uniquement vêtu d'une couche-culotte avait le visage, les avant-bras et le torse maculés de la substance grasse et chocolatée. James l'aurait trouvé adorable si le petit n'était pas actuellement au bord des larmes, terrifié par sa propre mère.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, déclara-t-il en prenant son enfant contre lui, se moquant bien des taches que ce geste engendra sur sa chemise blanche.

\- Évidemment, tu te ranges de son côté, comme d'habitude ! Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps que je ne tiens pas la distance face à ce gosse !

James soupira, mais ne chercha pas à nier ce fait. À la place il préféra fuir la dispute en allant donner le bain au garçonnet qui en avait bien besoin.

Le plus gros de la pâte à tartiner fut retiré avec des mouchoirs en papier avant que l'enfant ne soit plongé dans la baignoire d'eau chaude débordante de mousse et de jouets en tout genre.

\- Je fais le tour de ma maison... Murmura son père en lui frottant douceur le visage avec un gant de toilette. Je ferme les volets, continua-t-il en fermant les yeux de son enfant, je ferme la porte... et je ferme à clé!

Il conclut sa comptine en chatouillant le cou du petit qui oublia bien vite son chagrin au profit de grands éclats de rire sincère.

Tout en le regardant patauger joyeusement, James repensa aux premiers temps qui avaient suivi la naissance d'Enzo.  
C'est horrible à dire, mais il ne se souvenait qu'à peine des premiers mois de vie de sa progéniture, tout simplement car il ne s'en occupait pas le moins du monde. Lily encore moins.

Non, cette charge était exclusivement réservée aux elfes de maison.

C'est bien simple, les seules photos de famille de cette époque étaient celles faites pour et par les journalistes.

Mais un jour, aux alentours des quatre mois de l'enfant, James avait remarqué quelque chose d'assez dérangeant: son fils ne souriait qu'aux serviteurs, ne cherchant le contact qu'avec eux, ne riant qu'avec eux.  
Un instant, il s'imagina quelques années dans le futur, essayant d'expliquer au monde entier pourquoi son fils ce comportait comme un elfe de maison, pourquoi il appelait ses parents « maîtres » et toutes ces choses qui risquaient d'arriver s'ils continuaient sur le chemin dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés.

James en fut si terrifié qu'il se décida à s'occuper de son fils comme un père digne de ce nom.  
Malgré des débuts plus que laborieux, ce fut la meilleure décision de sa vie, même s'il ne s'en rendit compte que bien plus tard...

Et le voilà, presque trois ans après à prendre le parti de son enfant face à la femme qu'il croyait aimer jadis.

Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus mélancolique ces derniers temps, c'est d'avoir vu, quelques jours plus tôt, Enzo et Harry jouer ensemble.

Ça lui avait fait comme un électrochoc sur le coup et pendant quelques secondes il avait même oublié comment il fallait s'y prendre pour respirer.

Les deux enfants s'entendaient bien, riaient en se prêtant leurs jouets et pendant un bref instant, même pas une seconde, l'ancien Gryffondor avait imaginé à quoi aurait pu ressembler leur vie de famille si Harry en avait fait partie.  
"Laisse ton frère tranquille !" Allez au bain tous les deux!" "Les enfants, à table!" "Ils font les quatre cents coups ensemble!"

Mais, James s'était bien vite rendu compte de l'absurdité de ces pensées inutiles: ces phrases, jamais il n'aura l'occasion de les prononcer.  
À cause d'une décision prise il y a quelques années, il n'avait plus qu'un fils unique, et ce pour toujours...

Enzo rit aux éclats en plongeant ses jeux dans son bain et le cœur de son père se serra à cette vision : Il avait loupé tellement de choses depuis ces trois dernières années...

Il avait perdu quatre mois pour rien.  
Quelque part un fils aîné qui ne sera jamais le sien était heureux dans les bras de son pire ennemi d'école et il avait perdu l'occasion de profiter pleinement des premiers mois de vie de son cadet.

Ça laissait comme un goût désagréable dans la bouche.

Les regrets sont amers, et voilà près de deux ans et demi que James les avalait jours et nuits. Il doutait de pouvoir s'y habituer un jour, mais jugeait mériter cette sanction.

En sortant de la salle de bain avec Enzo enroulé dans un drap de bain lui faisant des bisous dans le cou, il croisa sa femme toujours occupée à pester sur sa robe fichue.

Il se demanda un instant à quel moment, elle aussi, allait croquer dans le fruit âpre de la culpabilité...

* * *

Comme prévu, les fêtes de fin d'années avaient lieu chez les parents d'Héphaïstos. C'est là-bas que toute la petite famille, folle d'impatience, fit pour la première fois la rencontre avec Chandra.

Ce dernier, intimidé au possible d'être le centre de toute cette attention tentait par tous les moyens de se fondre dans les bras de son père, se cachant dans le creux de son cou, tout en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son pull.

\- Et bien Prométhée, que me disais-tu déjà? Se moqua gentiment Sévérus, vautré contre son compagnon au coin du feu. Qu'Harry s'accrochait à moi comme une moule à son rocher, c'est ça? On dirait bien que c'est ton tour maintenant...

Le globe-trotteur décida de répondre à son beau-frère par un geste très mature : il lui tira la langue.

\- Pauvre petit cœur, soupira Agate avec un sourire tendre, ce doit faire beaucoup de changements d'un coup...

Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder avec amour ses enfants et petits-fils avant que son mari n'arrive avec une fournée de cookies encore brûlants.

\- Tu en veux un Harry ? Proposa-t-il en s'accroupissant vers le garçonnet allongé sur le tapis.

\- Il y a un hibou dans le grenier, répondit ce dernier en regardant son grand-père avec un sourire rêveur.

Celui-ci, surpris, resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire franchement :

\- D'accord ! Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une sorte de code ou quoi que ce soit, mais bon...Il passa la main dans la tignasse brune avant d'y déposer un baiser. Si tu changes d'avis, ils sont sur la table !

Du coin de l'œil, Héphaïstos aperçut Chandra, furtivement descendu des bras de son père, s'approcher de l'assiette de biscuits fumants. Pourtant, à la surprise du jeune homme, il ne tendit pas la main pour en prendre un. Il restait juste là, à les regarder avec envie.

\- Prends-en un, proposa le châtain en rapprochant l'assiette.

Le petit garçon sursauta et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Sévérus, qui regardait la scène, aurait mis sa main à couper que si Prométhée n'était pas parti aux toilettes, l'enfant n'aurait pas perdu une seconde pour remonter dans ses bras.

Finalement, voyant que l'homme, le frère de son papa se rappela-t-il, ne lui voulait pas de mal, il s'approcha de nouveau du plat, mais toujours hésitant.

\- Tu peux y aller, ils sont pour toi...

\- Pour moi ?

\- Oui. Enfin pour toi et Harry normalement, mais il ne mange pas de gâteaux alors tu peux bien manger tout le plat si ça te fait plaisir !

Peu sûr de lui, le petit pris un cookie, en croqua une bouchée et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Holà, que se passe-t-il, tu t'es brûlé ? S'inquiéta son oncle

L'enfant lui fit non de la tête, mais ne put articuler quoi que ce soit.

Presque immédiatement, Prométhée sortit de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui se passait avec son fils et s'accroupit pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Totos, il a dit que c'était pour moi, réussi à articuler l'enfant après quelques secondes.

\- Oh, je vois... Chandra a un peu de mal avec la perspective que quelqu'un puisse faire quelque chose pour lui, expliqua le blond avec un sourire désolé pour son frère. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps, je crois...

Harry, de son côté, se leva de son tapis pour s'approcher de son cousin.  
Prestement, il retira la tutute qu'il avait dans la bouche pour la coller immédiatement entre les lèvres du petit indien, qui sous le choc, s'arrêta illico de pleurer.

\- Chuuuut, murmura le petit sorcier en caressant la tignasse bouclée du garçonnet, voilà, bon garçon...

Prenant la main de son cousin, il le tira dans son sillage jusqu'à l'immense sapin au milieu de la pièce.

Tout cela se passa très vite sous le regard à la fois médusé et attendri des adultes.

\- J'avais tellement peur qu'ils ne s'entendent pas... Soupira Prométhée, une expression soulagée sur le visage.

\- Je crois que l'on peut dire que ton appréhension était infondée, sourit le sorcier. Mais pourquoi diable ton gamin s'acharne-t-il à mettre les décorations sur mon fils plutôt que sur l'arbre?!

En effet, Chandra semblait trouver beaucoup plus de plaisir à enrouler les guirlandes autour de son cousin que du sapin.  
Cela ne semblait pas déranger le petit sorcier pour deux sous, qui continuait à sourire dans le vide tout en accrochant des décorations par-ci par-là.

\- Étranges enfants... Murmura Agate en prenant une photo de la scène.

\- Lequel?

\- Les deux, sourit-elle en se tournant vers ses fils. Je les adore!

\- Mais tu les trouves bizarres? Releva Héphaïstos.

\- Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je les adore.

Sévérus regarda son homme, son beau-frère et ses beaux-parents rigoler à cette déclaration, avant de soupirer:

\- Vous êtes tous fous dans cette famille...

Son petit-ami réagit au quart de tour en venant l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

\- Désolé pour toi, mais tu en fais partie à présent!

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, tous au coin de feu à regarder la neige tomber dehors.

La vie est parfois un long fleuve tranquille pour qui sais savourer les plaisirs simple qu'elle propose...


	22. Chapter 19

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

 _Harry a..._

 _onze ans_

\- Harry, descends, tu es trop haut ! hurla Sévérus au garçon volant à la cime des arbres. Harry, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?! Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'écoute pas...

À son grand désarroi, seul le rire cristallin de son fils faisant la course avec Draco lui répondit.  
Soupirant de frustration, il s'écroula sans grâce sur l'une des chaises de jardin en bois massif des Malfoy.

\- Ils ont joué à cela toute la semaine, tenta de le rassurer Narcissa. Il n'est rien arrivé de grave...

En effet, le petit brun avait passé les quelques jours de vacances qui lui restaient chez son meilleur ami. Une manière de lui faire oublier le cafard qui l'avait assailli quand, après deux mois passés ensemble chez leurs grands-parents, il avait dû se résoudre à dire « Au revoir » à son cousin.  
Prométhée partait aux Philippines pour quelques mois et, bien entendu, emmenait son fils dans ses bagages. À chaque fois, la séparation entre les garçons était aussi dure que la séparation de leurs jumeaux de père, ce qui fait que pendant une semaine minimum, Sévérus devait vivre avec deux zombies tristounets n'ayant plus goût à rien.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand les deux garçons passèrent à toute vitesse à côté d'eux, faisant s'envoler nappe et serviettes, sous l'indifférence la plus totale du couple d'aristocrates.  
Ils avaient l'habitude, un coup de baguette et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

\- Harry, arrête avec les loopings tu vas te rendre malade!

\- Mais détends-toi, enfin! Rit Lucius en servant un verre de Muscat à son ami. Puisque nous te disons qu'il ne risque rien!

Le brun soupira avant de prendre une gorgée de vin sans pouvoir quitter des yeux les enfants.

\- Nous avons déjà bien du mal à lui faire avaler ces boissons hypercaloriques, ce n'est pas pour qu'il les vomisse une heure après, ronchonna Héphaïstos, plus par solidarité avec son compagnon qu'autre chose.

La mention de ce liquide infâme qu'ils devaient faire ingurgiter à leurs fils fit grimacer les deux hommes de dégoût.

\- Surtout que ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment porter ses fruits cette affaire... Remarqua Narcissa.

C'était une manière polie pour dire qu'Harry faisait toujours une tête et demie de moins que les autres enfants et qu'il était léger comme une plume.

\- Il faut voir le côté positif ! s'exclama le blond en grignotant quelques biscuits apéritif. Il a tout pour faire un excellent attrapeur : le physique et le talent !

\- Non, non, non, non, non, pas moyen que je laisse mon bébé assis en position précaire sur son balai au milieu de toutes ces balles meurtrières ! Tu m'entends, Lucius ?! Il n'en est pas question !

\- Et voilà, c'est reparti... Soupirèrent en cœur les deux autres conjoints.

C'était un sujet récurrent entre les deux amis, savoir si oui ou non, Harry ferait du Quidditch dans un avenir relativement proche. L'un jugeait la pratique trop dangereuse, l'autre refusait de voir un tel talent inutilisé.

\- Ton gamin est né pour vivre sur un balai ! Regarde-le, il ne vole qu'en amazone et pourtant il est capable de figure incroyable ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais su tenir sur un balai qu'il faut que tu en prives tout le monde !

Il était de notoriété publique que le potionniste était un bien piètre élève en leçon de vol, d'ailleurs il n'était jamais remonté sur un de ces engins de malheur depuis qu'il avait eu son permis de transplaner.

\- Oh, ça va ! Je n'étais pas le pire, affirma ce dernier en buvant une gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

\- Tu as raison, il y avait pire que toi, ricana la blonde. Il y avait Lily Evans...

Imaginer la Madame-je-sais-tout-Potter échouer dans un quelconque domaine fit tellement rire le châtain qu'il avala sa gorgée d'apéritif de travers.  
Ce qui entraîna chez lui une toux sévère pendant de longues secondes au point d'en devenir rouge écarlate.

Couleur qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son fils adoptif qui atterrit en urgence à ses côtés.

\- Ça- va, Totos ?! Tu as besoin d'un heimlich ?!

\- Non, non, trésor, réussit-il à articuler tant bien que mal. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien...

Le garçonnet lui jeta un regard peu convaincu, mais finit par retourner jouer avec son ami en voyant son parent reprendre une respiration et une couleur normales.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça un Elichm ? Demanda Narcissa en servant un verre d'eau à son ami. Une nouvelle mode chez les préadolescents?

\- C'est une méthode de secourisme moldu, expliqua le brun tout en gardant un œil inquiet sur son compagnon. Harry et Chandra ont fait un stage d'une semaine cet été.

Les deux couples discutèrent de chose et d'autre avant de rester quelques instants silencieux en regardant leurs enfants s'amusant à essayer d'attraper les paons.  
Un échec, comme toujours...

\- Merlin, je n'en reviens pas qu'ils aient déjà onze ans, murmura Sévérus avec une boule dans la gorge, c'est passé si vite !

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça la blonde, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues tant bien que mal. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'ils apprenaient à marcher et dans quelques jours ils seront élèves à Poudlard.

\- Non ! Intervint brusquement Lucius. Ils ne seront pas élèves à Poudlard, ils seront serpentards à Poudlard, nuance !

Et brusquement, le brun se rendit compte d'une chose : depuis qu'ils parlaient de l'école de magie, tout le monde avait pris pour acquis que les deux garçons iraient chez les verts et argent.  
Seulement, si la chose était quasi-certaine pour Draco, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour Harry. Après tout, ses géniteurs étaient des purs produits de la maison Gryffondor et, dans le cas de James, depuis plusieurs générations.

Il ne voulait pas que son fils ait peur de le décevoir en arrivant dans la « mauvaise » maison.

C'est pour cela que dès le lendemain, Sévérus et Harry se rendirent au Chemin de Traverse, rien que tous les deux.  
Le potionniste avait prétexté un besoin d'ingrédients pour proposer cette sortie sachant parfaitement que son fils ne dirait jamais non.

Assit a la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le jeune homme cherchait un moyen d'entamer le sujet quand son fils le devança:

\- Quelque chose te tracasse, papa?

Surpris, il regarda son garçon sirotant tranquillement son milk-shake à la pistache. Il avait l'air un peu ailleurs, comme toujours, et pourtant la question qu'il venait de poser prouvait bien qu'il faisait attention à ce qui l'entourait.

\- Ça ce vois tant que ça ?

\- Tu ne cesses de te gratter la nuque et ton aura est toute brouillée. Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec papa quand même ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le potionniste. En fait, c'est à propos de l'école. Je voulais simplement de dire que, et bien... Je sais que nous parlons beaucoup de Serpentard, mais, peu importe où tu iras. Les quatre maisons sont bien et je serai fier de toi quoiqu'il arrive...

\- Même Gryffondor ?

\- Même Gryffondor. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que, s'il avait été sorcier bien entendu, Héphaïstos aurait fini dans cette maison ! Et tu vois, je réussis à le supporter chaque jour que Merlin fait... Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Quel saint homme je suis, tout de même !

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne peux pas te passer de lui, se moqua gentiment le brunet. Tu ne peux même pas dormir s'il n'est pas dans votre lit.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son milk-shake avant de le repousser sous le regard blasé de son père. Le verre était encore à moitié plein mais il ne pouvait en avaler plus.

\- Et si je finis à Poufsouffle ?

\- Alors je serais fier que le Choixpeau t'ait jugé si honnête et si loyal. Ce sont de très grandes qualités qui se font rares et qu'il ne faut pas dénigrer...

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Harry regarda son père droit dans les yeux plus de cinq secondes. Ce regard d'émeraude donnait parfois l'impression de voir jusqu'au plus profond de vous, mettant votre âme à nu sans pudeur.  
Mais peu importe : Sévérus aimait les yeux de son fils, il aimait leur couleur si particulière tout comme il aimait aussi les longs cils épais, d'un noir d'encre, qui les entouraient.

Les premiers, tout premiers, temps, il aimait les yeux d'Harry, car ils lui faisaient penser à Lily, mais voilà bien des années qu'il aimait les yeux de Lily, car ils lui faisaient penser à Harry.

Étrange comme les choses changent, tout semble normal et un beau matin on se rend compte que ce qui nous était si précieux hier n'est que futilité par rapport à ce qui compte vraiment aujourd'hui.  
C'est drôle quand on y pense...  
Des fois, il se prend à se demander comment serait son quotidien aujourd'hui si Harry n'était pas arrivé brusquement dans sa vie, un beau matin d'été, onze ans plus tôt.

\- Que Merlin bénisse la bonne société sorcière rétrograde et les croisières non- remboursable ! S'exclama brusquement le potionniste en serrant son fils contre lui.

Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce brusque élan d'amour, mais accepta le câlin de bonne grâce en riant.

\- J'ai pas tout compris, mais moi aussi je t'aime papa...

Oui, Sévérus n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment serait sa vie sans Harry ni Héphaïstos, mais une chose est sûre : elle serait bien triste.

* * *

Le soir de la répartition arriva deux jours plus tard avec une surprise de taille : Sirius et Remus étaient venus assister à l'un des jours les plus importants de leur filleul.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient à l'école, mais ils ne venaient jamais dans la grande salle, préférant passer du temps dans l'appartement des Potter avec Enzo et donc n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de croiser Sévérus et sa famille.

Le choc fut intense des deux côtés, mais aucun n'avait envie de ruiner la cérémonie en sautant à la gorge de l'autre.  
Sirius et Sévérus prirent sur eux pour marmonner un vague grognement pouvant être interprété pour un « Bonjour » pendant que Remus tendait la main vers le jeune homme aux yeux bleus qu'il reconnut comme l'amant du potionniste.

Il avait un peu changé, bien entendu, mais restait tout de même fidèle au souvenir que le loup-garou en avait gardé.

Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ce jeune homme, se demandant bien ce qui avait pu lui plaire chez sa Némésis.  
Il devait bien avouer qu'il était beau avec son bronzage naturel, ses cheveux châtains clair tout décoiffés, ses yeux bleus lagon et ses petites rides au coin des yeux témoignant d'un visage souriant. Alors que pouvait-il bien trouver à Servilus ?!

Interprétant mal le regard posé sur son compagnon, Sévérus s'empressa d'attraper ce dernier par les hanches pour l'embrasser passionnément pendant de longues secondes, faisait rougit le corps professoral jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ils font ça tous les jours, informa Lily avec une mine dégoutée non feinte.

\- Aaaaah, la fougue de la jeunesse ! s'exclama Dumbledore avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Néanmoins, peut-être serait-il plus sage de tous nous asseoir, les élèves arrivent et les premières années ne devraient plus tarder. Vous connaissez Minerva, si elle vous voit ainsi je ne donne pas cher de votre peau, mes garçons... Elle est tellement réac parfois, soupira t'il en regardant tout le monde s'asseoir en vitesse.

Il était de notoriété publique, que le jour de la répartition était un jour cher au cœur de la vieille Écossaise. Mieux valait donc se tenir à carreau et le plus silencieux possible.

Cependant quand les premières années arrivèrent, Héphaïstos eu bien du mal à retenir une exclamation de surprise.

\- Dieu du ciel, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, c'est moi ou Enzo a encore grandi pendant l'été ?

\- C'est bien le cas, je le crains, répondit son amant en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Et pas qu'un peu...

\- Pauvre bonhomme, je dois bien avouer qu'il me fait de la peine...

Sévérus acquiesça, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Il avait beau ne pas aimer les parents Potter, voir leur fils tout tenter pour se faire discret malgré le fait qu'il faisait presque deux têtes de plus que les autres, ça faisait mal au cœur. C'était un échec bien entendu, on ne voyait que lui avec ses cheveux fins, plein d'épis hérités de son père, et ses grands yeux tristes, mais l'effort était là...

Le plus malheureux pour cet enfant, c'est qu'il ne se rendait pas forcément compte de sa taille ni de sa force, ce qui entraînait bien souvent des gestes maladroits de sa part.  
Un jour, Lily avait laissé échapper, dans un soupir, que son fils était « un véritable éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ».  
Il n'y avait malheureusement pas meilleure expression pour décrire ce petit garçon propulsé trop vite dans un corps d'homme.

Lui, pas méchant pour deux sous, avait parfois blessé ses camarades de jeux sans le vouloir.

Il avait cassé le bras d'Harry l'année dernière et ce fut, pour lui, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.  
Depuis, il osait à peine approcher les autres enfants de peur de les blesser par mégarde.

Le potionniste aurait voulu être en colère contre Enzo ce jour-là, mais ce dernier avait pleuré si fort, avait demandé pardon avec tellement de conviction et de remords, que le brun n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir trop longtemps...

Le nom de Draco fut appeler et Sévérus sorti de ses pensées pour se concentré à nouveau sur la cérémonie qui battait son plein.

\- SERPENTARD ! Hurla le Choixpeau à peine eût-il frôlé la tête du blondinet.

\- Quelle surprise... murmura Héphaïstos tout en applaudissant vigoureusement, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

Étant moldu, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'importance des maisons, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour ce petit bonhomme aux joues rosies de plaisir d'arriver dans la maison qu'il désirait.

Heureux aussi pour son compagnon, qui ne pouvait cacher sa fierté pour son filleul.

\- Potter Enzo, appela Minerva.

C'est sans assurance et la tête rentrée dans les épaules que le garçon s'assit sur le tabouret.

 _Bonjour Potter, murmura le choixpeau.  
Il me tardait de te voir, je dois bien l'admettre, cependant  
tu n'es pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.  
Oh, non ! N'aies crainte, tu ne me déçois pas !  
« Diffèrent » et « inattendu » ne sont pas forcément synonyme  
de déception, sache le bien !  
C'est même plutôt l'inverse pour moi qui suis si vieux..._

 _Intéressant..._

 _Alors dit moi, as-tu une idée d'où tu voudrais aller ?_

« Papa et maman veulent que j'aille à Gryffondor »

 _Oui, ça je le sais parfaitement, mais ma question est :_

 _Où est-ce que_ _toi_ _,_ _tu_ _voudrais aller ?_

 _Gryffondor n'est pas la maison qu'il te faut, bien que tu ne manques pas  
de courage._

 _Non, ce qu'il te faut ce sont des amis de confiance,  
des gens qui t'aimeront tel que tu es.  
Tu t'épanouiras parfaitement à..._

POUFSOUFFLE !

De mémoire de fantômes, le silence qui régna dans la grande salle ne s'était jamais vu. Ou plutôt entendu.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Minerva enleva le Choixpeau, mais Enzo était dans incapacité de se lever du tabouret. Tout le monde le regardait avec la bouche béate et les yeux ronds.  
Il n'osait même pas regarder ses parents ni ses parrains...

Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes quand il vit Harry monter sur un banc pour applaudir avec conviction en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ne voulant pas laisser son meilleur ami seul, Draco se mis à applaudir vigoureusement à son tour, bien vite suivit par les professeurs puis les élèves.

Comme si cela avait réveillé tout le monde, le tonnerre de sifflements et d'applaudissements résonna dans toute la salle et c'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Enzo rejoignit la table des jaunes et noirs qui hurlaient tous en rythme: « Potter, avec nous ! ».

\- Un Poufsouffle, grogna Lily entre ses dents tout en continuant de sourire pour sauver les apparences. Il nous aura vraiment tout fait celui-là.

\- Lily, je t'en prie ! Soupira son mari en la fusillant du regard.

\- Depuis le temps que je te dis que tu le couves trop, et bien voilà le résultat maintenant ! Tu es fier de toi, j'espère.

\- Non je ne suis plus fier de moi depuis des années, et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

\- Par Merlin, encore cette histoire... Marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sans prendre garde, ni à l'intervention de sa femme ni au calme revenu dans la salle, James s'exclama en haussant le ton :

\- Mais je suis fier de mon fils et fier qu'il soit différent de moi. Que Merlin le préserve de faire autant d'erreurs que j'en ai faites !

Prenant conscience que tous les élèves l'avaient entendu, James se rassit convenablement en marmonnant quelques excuses à la vieille Écossaise qui les fusillait du regard.

\- Reprenons si vous le voulez bien, déclara le directeur avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais avant Harry, j'aimerais que tu descendes de ce banc avant de tomber, s'il te plait.

\- Ce p'tit gars-là, c'est sûr qu'il finira à Gryffondor avec un cran pareil ! S'exclama Sirius en regardant le petit garçon obéir avec un air profondément satisfait sur le visage.

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûr à ta place... Murmura Remus en reconnaissant le petit garçon qui s'était perdu, un après-midi, dans un supermarché moldu.

L'animagus compris ce qu'avait voulu dire son ami dix minutes plus tard, quand ce même garçon répondit au nom de :

\- Rogue Harry.

Le moustachu fut si choqué qu'il en avala son jus de citrouille de travers.

\- Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille, le clébard ? Il ne te revient pas mon fils ?!

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'Harry entendit avant que le vieil artefact ne se mette à murmurer dans son oreille:

 _Rogue, hein? Intéressant..._

 _Oui, très intéressant, surtout que les Rogues ne se sont jamais liés_ _  
_ _aux elfes dont tu es apparenté..._

 _Mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas?  
Tu en sais bien plus que tu ne le dis..._

 _Tu as raison, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, la vérité peu attendre.  
Mais ne tarde pas trop tout de même...  
En attendant, vas donc rejoindre tes camarades à_

SERPENTARD!


	23. Chapter 20

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

 **Note: Je suis désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

Harry poussa un profond soupir d'ennui en décrochant totalement du discours que leur tenait le professeur Bibine depuis plusieurs minutes.

A côté de lui, Draco lui jeta un regard las en roulant les yeux, lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voler ! Pas écouter pour la centième fois des recommandations de prudence pleines de bon sens qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Distraitement, le petit brun laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui ce passait à quelques centaines de mètres de là dans la forêt interdite, se concentrant tout particulièrement sur une portée de bébés fléreurs qui commençaient à sortir de leur cachette pour explorer les alentour pour la première fois.

Malheureusement, ils étaient surveillés de près par un oiseau de proie et Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait la suite des événements...

Malgré tout, il sursauta tout de même quand l'oiseau fondit sur le plus petit de la fratrie.  
Sans réfléchir un instant aux conséquences, il saisit le balai prêté par l'école, se mis en position et fonça à toute vitesse vers le prédateur qui survolait à présent le parc.

Malgré le vent qui lui sifflait dans les oreilles, il pouvait entendre son professeur qui lui hurlait de descendre pendant que ses camarades de Serpentard et Poufsoufle poussaient des cris à la fois excités et apeurés ; il s'en moquait, se focalisant seulement sur une chose: récupérer la petite boule de poils qui poussait des miaulements désespérés avant qu'elle ne se fasse dévorer vivante!

Après plusieurs secondes d'intense course-poursuite, l'oiseau abdiqua et laissa tomber sa proie ne laissant d'autres choix à Harry que de descendre à toute vitesse vers le sol.  
Par chance, il réussit à rattraper le fléreur d'une main alors qu'ils étaient tous deux à quelques centimètres de la pelouse, avant de remonter en piqué pour se poser en douceur à côté de Draco.

Il eut quelques secondes de flottement silencieux avant que, excités à l'extrême, tous les enfants ne se précipitent comme un seul homme vers leur courageux camarade en parlant tous en même temps, sous le regard de leur professeur toujours figée par le choc.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'un puissant coup de sifflet ramena brutalement le calme auprès des élèves.

\- Monsieur Rogue! Hurla l'enseignante en laissant tomber l'objet de ses lèvres. Un comportement pareil c'est tout bonnement intolérable et laissez-moi vous dire que...

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa remontrance car elle fut brutalement interrompue par sa collègue du cours d'astronomie arrivant à toutes jambes sur le terrain.

\- Monsieur Rogue! S'écria-t-elle entre deux essoufflements. Suivez-moi immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur!

\- Mais je...

\- Pas de mais! De plus, je vous ferais remarquer que votre père a, lui aussi, assisté à votre petit exploit donc, à votre place, je me hâterais de me suivre de manière à ce qu'il voie de lui-même que vous êtes encore en un seul morceau. Je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état ce pauvre homme est en ce moment...

Harry blêmit soudainement en jetant un regard paniqué à Draco. Ce dernier grimaça en imaginant la réaction (certainement démesurée) de son parrain et adressa un geste de soutien à son meilleur ami qui suivait leur chef de maison avec inquiétude.

Le petit brun aurait aimé demander s'il pouvait déposer le chaton à l'infirmerie, histoire d'être sûr qu'il se portait bien malgré les dernières péripéties, mais la crainte de sa future punition lui nouait la gorge et l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot.

La vision qui l'accueillit dans le bureau du directeur lui serra l'estomac de remords: son père respirait rapidement dans un sac en papier, la tête entre les genoux pendant qu'Héphaïstos lui frottait le dos en lui murmurant des mots doux dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

Ce dernier releva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avant de se précipiter sur son fils adoptif pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Harry! Dieu merci tu vas bien! Soupira-t-il, sincèrement soulagé, avant de froncer les sourcils en plantant son regard dans les yeux verts. Non, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris! Tu aurais pu te tuer! Foncer si vite vers le sol, comme ça! Regarde l'état dans lequel tu as mis ton père! Et moi-même je... Oh, mais, est-ce que c'est un bébé chat? S'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillants soudainement, en prenant la boule de poil grise des bras du jeune garçon. Il est minuscule, tu as vu ça Sev'?

Severus, respirant toujours dans son sac en papier, releva la tête un instant pour lui jeter un regard complètement dépité alors que Dumbledore peinait à cacher son amusement.  
Le couple avait de la chance qu'Harry soit vraiment un gentil garçon de nature car ils avaient vraiment du mal à faire preuve d'autorité envers leur fils chéri.

\- Monsieur le Directeur! Intervint le professeur Sinistra. Je sais que l'attitude du jeune monsieur Rogue peut être considérée comme un affront à l'autorité de son professeur de vol et qu'il mériterait une punition, rien que pour nous avoir à tous fait frôler la crise cardiaque mais, nous ne pouvons pas nier que sa prestation était tout bonnement... prodigieuse!

\- Où voulez-vous en venir, Astoria?

\- Vous m'avez expressément demandé de trouver un attrapeur pour Serpentard, alors voilà, je vous en ai trouvé un! Déclara-t-elle, radieuse!

En toute honnêteté, le professeur d'astronomie ne s'intéressait que très peu aux sports, peu importe lequel, mais son rôle de directrice de maison s'était rappelé à elle pendant les vacances d'été quand McGonagall, grande fanatique de Quiditch, lui avait mentionné que l'attrapeur de Serpentard venait de finir ses études.

\- Respire dans le sac amour, conseilla Héphaïstos en voyant son compagnon recommencer à paniquer.

\- Il en est hors de question ! S'exclama le brun, sa voix menaçante fortement atténuée par le papier. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Dumbledore hésitait. Bien qu'il ait été fortement impressionné par la prestation de l'enfant, il devait bien avouer que le Quiditch était un sport qui comportait pas mal de risques.  
En même temps, et malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à Harry, il devait aussi prendre en compte le fait que le petit avait quelques problèmes de concentration.  
Pourrait-il réellement être un bon joueur s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs pendant les trois quart du match ?

Mais, d'un autre côté, ce serait vraiment une honte de gâcher un talent pareil...

\- Severus, peut-être pourrions-nous... Tenta le Directeur.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non !

\- Dans le sac, mon cœur, respire dans le sac...

Harry, qui était déjà presque assis sur les genoux de son père, se rapprocha encore plus de ce dernier pour le regarder avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Oh, Papa, dis oui je t'en prie, s'il te plaît mon papa...

Dumbledore eut du mal à cacher son sourire face à la manœuvre du garçonnet. C'était assez rare que celui-ci fasse preuve de chantage affectif envers ses parents et heureusement car il pouvait les mener par le bout du nez quand il le voulait.

\- Je sais pas, Harry, c'est vraiment dangereux et...

\- Je t'en prie, papa, ça me ferait tellement plaisir...

Astoria laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant le professeur de Potions rendre les armes face à son fils. Maintenant qu'elle avait fait ce que l'on attendait d'elle en trouvant un attrapeur pour les Serpentard, peut-être la laissera-t-on tranquillement retourner à sa tour d'observation sans rien lui demander de plus.

Elle avait au moins sept ans avant que cette lourde tâche ne lui retombe dessus...

\- Et pour le petit chat... Commença Héphaïstos après que son amant se soit apaisé.

Ce qui prit en tout et pour tout, un quart d'heure, une bonne tasse de thé fort et deux biscuits au chocolat.

\- C'est un Fléreur, corrigea son compagnon.

\- Oh. Est-ce qu'il va quadrupler de volume?

\- Euh, non...

\- Est-ce qu'il risque de nous manger? De nous empoisonner? De nous nuire d'une quelconque manière?

\- Non? Répondit le potioniste, peu sûur d'où voulait en venir son homme.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le garder, alors?

\- Non!

\- S'il te plaît mon cœur, regarde comme il est mignon!

\- Non c'est non! Je ne céderai pas cette fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se mirent d'accord sur le prénom qu'allait porter leur nouvel animal de compagnie.

* * *

James sirotait son café à l'ombre d'un arbre tout en regardant son fils jouer dans le parc avec Crockdur.

Voir Enzo se rouler dans l'herbe en riant aux éclats le remplissait de joie car malheureusement il était rare que son enfant arrive à profiter de l'instant sans s'inquiéter du mal qu'il pourrait malencontreusement faire à ses camarades. Au moins avec l'énorme molosse il ne risquait pas grand-chose.

\- Ton fils est en train de se couvrir de ridicule, de boue et de bave, et toi tu ne lui dis rien? S'exclama Lily en arrivant.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir en regardant sa femme qui venait de ruiner son moment de tranquillité, avant de hausser la voix pour être entendu quelques mètres plus loin:

\- Tu t'amuses bien mon chéri?

\- Oh, oui papa! Rit le garçon en tentant de repousser, en vain, l'énorme chien qui lui léchait l'oreille.

\- Alors continue trésor! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers la rousse: tu vois, je lui ai dit quelque chose...

la rousse leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet:

\- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça? Demanda-t-elle en tendant un épais dossier à son mari. Je l'ai trouvé sur mon lit ce matin. Enfin, notre lit mais comme il n'y a que moi qui y dors depuis des années...

\- Je suis sûr que tu l'as lu, Lily. Au moins la première page...

\- Tu te moques de moi, pas vrai? C'est une blague?!

\- Je sais que je suis particulièrement doué pour les mauvaises blagues mais cette fois ce n'en est pas une: je demande le divorce.


	24. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter** **qui appartient entièrement à JK** **Rowling** **, cette histoire a uniquement pour but de distraire, je ne touche aucune rétribution quelle qu'elle soit.**

 **Beta:** **Blues-moon**

* * *

Assis confortablement à son bureau, Héphaïstos mit un point final à son livre avant de relever la tête de sa machine à écrire.

Ses cervicales craquèrent et il poussa un gémissement de douleur en se levant pour s'étirer, avant de sortir de la pièce pour allez se servir un café bien mérité.  
Le petit fléreur, baptisé Moumoute par décision unanime du châtain et d'Harry, descendit immédiatement du bureau et le suivit a la trace dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques goutte de lait.

Sortant de la cuisine avec sa tasse brûlante, le moldu se rendit directement au salon pour profiter d'une petite pause avant la longue séance de relecture qui l'attendait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour boire ça, marmonna Salazar en voyant le jeune homme ajouter cinq sucres dans son mug.

L'écrivain sursauta, surpris, et chercha l'origine de la voix avant que son regard ne se pose sur le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée.

\- Oh, salut! Que faites-vous là?

\- Je suis ici chez moi figurez-vous!

\- Je sais, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ça fait un moment que l'on ne vous voyait plus. Vous êtes toujours rendu je n'sais où avec le blondinet.

\- _Godric_ est l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, avec moi cela va sans dire, aussi il mériterait un peu plus de respect de votre part que ce ridicule sobriquet dont vous l'avez affublé!

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'il mordrait! Rit gentiment Héphaïstos en s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé juste en face du tableau.

En vérité, le fondateur commençait à lui manquer: il adorait le taquiner dés que l'occasion se présentait.

\- Et sachez, jeune homme, bien que cela ne vous regarde aucunement, que c'est mon devoir en tant qu'ami de soutenir mon camarade durant cette période difficile. Ses locataires n'ont jamais été de joyeux drilles et cela empire chaque jour. Godric a toujours eu du mal avec les conflits qui traîne en longueur.

\- Oh, votre _ami_ , hein? sourit le châtain en jetant un regard entendu à la peinture.

\- Oui mon ami, parfaitement!

\- Allez, on ne me la fait pas! Vous pouvez bien me le dire à moi: vous aviez une relation tous les deux de votre vivant!

\- Quoi?! Mais non, pas du tout! S'écria le brun en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Même pas un p'tit coup de temps en temps? Histoire de se détendre...

\- Jamais!

\- Une petite séance de touche pipi au moins? Comme ça, entre potes, pour se rendre service, un soir après avoir trop bu...

\- Mais puisque que je vous dis que non! hurla Salazar, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Ah oui? Étrange, je l'aurais pourtant juré... Marmonna l'écrivain, en frottant son menton, pensif. Remarquez, il est p'tete pas trop tard! En passant par le deuxième étage l'autre jour, j'ai vu un moine complètement bourré se mettre à poil. S'il peut le faire, vous aussi normalement.

\- Mais pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille?!

\- Mais pour pecho votre pote, enfin! Cachés derrière un cadre ou dans une nature morte dans un couloir désert, vous lui faites subir les derniers outrages! Après ça, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne pensera plus à l'ambiance de merde qu'il a chez lui.

Le fondateur balbutia une réponse incompréhensible, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son ami qui l'attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer hors du cadre en s'exclamant:

\- Saly faut que tu viennes voir ça, ça bouge enfin chez moi!

\- Pensez a ce que je vous ai dit, Salazar! Rit le châtain en les voyant disparaître.

Pendant quelques minutes, Héphaïstos resta seul à réfléchir, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres puis, soudainement, il finit son café d'un trait et de se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son bureau.

Tout cela lui avait donné une nouvelle idée de livre. Un livre pour adulte cette fois...

* * *

Les pièces du service en porcelaines volaient dans tout l'appartement de Gryffondor, s'écrasant avec fracas sur le sol de pierre ou les tapisseries murales.

\- Lily calme-toi, je t'en pries! cria James en évitant de justesse une assiette qui se fracassa sur la commode en bois massif.

\- Que je me calme?! Tu demandes le divorce, tu me mets dehors et tu me demandes de me calmer?! hurla la jeune femme en lançant une tasse vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il est hors de question que je me calme tu m'entends!?

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves à ce point! Ça fait des années qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, ça devait bien finir par arriver! Enfin tu t'attendais à quoi, je dors dans le lit d'Enzo depuis des mois!

\- Justement, ça dure depuis des années et d'un coup tu demandes le divorce! cria la rousse en repoussant une mèche de son visage tellement brutalement qu'elle se griffa le front. Pourquoi sinon pour une autre femme?! Une autre qui portera le nom de Potter! Une autre qui aura le droit à un mariage grandiose, des voyages sublimes et des robes de créateur! Alors, comporte-toi en homme, assume et dis-moi qui c'est!

\- J'ai dormi avec mon enfant pendant des mois pour ne plus être aà tes côté, s'exclama James en attrapant sa femme par les épaules. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'intervention d'une autre femme pour que je me rende compte qu'il est grand temps de faire quelque chose!

\- Tu espères me faire avaler ça? ricana-t-elle en se dégageant. Je te préviens, je ne me laisserais pas faire! Je vais engager un avocat et me battre jusqu'au bout!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?! Une maison? Je te laisse la villa de Godric Hollow! De l'or? Je vais te verser une pension comme précisé sur notre contrat de mariage! Des bijoux? Il y a un coffre entier de pierreries à la banque, prends-les! Prends ce que tu veux, mais laisse-nous tranquilles...

\- Et Enzo?

\- Quoi Enzo? demanda le brun en regardant sa femme avant méfiance et colère.

\- Et bien je suis sa mère après tout, peut-être aurais-je envie de le voir? Répondit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Cette fois, ce fut James qui, fou de rage, jeta un vase contre le mur, manquant de peu la tête de sa future ex-compagne.

\- Non, tu n'es pas sa mère, tu ne l'as jamais été! Cela fait onze ans que tu l'ignores, tu ne lui prêtes de l'attention que pour lui crier dessus, tu ne le connais pas! Sache que mettre un enfant au monde ne fait pas, automatiquement, de toi une mère! De plus, je sais bien que tu n'as aucune envie de le voir, tu fais ça juste pour me faire du mal! Tu cherches simplement à nous pourrir la vie!

\- C'est vrai ce n'est pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue, surtout quand on sait qu'il y a un moyen plus simple pour cela.

Elle se reprocha au plus près de celui qu'elle avait épousé avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille:

\- Je pourrais, par exemple, laisser entendre à un journaliste que le Grand James Potter, Héro du monde sorcier, a abandonné son fils aîné. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne...

\- Je te conseille de ne pas jouer au plus malin avec moi Lily, car sinon moi aussi je pourrais laisser entendre à un certain maître des potions que tu pourrais causer des problèmes à son fils chéri. À ton avis, quelle serait sa réaction?

Il s'éloigna, mais se retourna pour ajouter avant de partir:

\- Il me semble que la plupart des potions mortelles sont inodores, incolores et sans saveur je crois, non?

Et sur ses mots, il s'en alla.

* * *

\- Wow, ça s'était de la dispute ou je m'y connais pas... S'exclama Godric une fois le salon redevenu désert. Je te jure tout cela me fait vraiment de la peine pour le môme, il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça...

Il chercha confirmation auprès de son camarade, mais remarqua de celui-ci regardait dans le vide, l'air absent.

\- Houhou, Salazar! Tu es avec moi?

Le brun sursauta avant de reporter son attention vers son ami:

\- Oui, oui, excuse-moi, je pensais à autre chose... Dit ça ne te dirais pas qu'on aille faire un tour? Disons à la tour Est du quatrième étage?

\- Euh, si tu veux, mais il n'y a rien à faire la-bas. D'ailleurs personne n'y va jamais, c'est le couloir des paysages et des natures mortes...

\- Et bien, disons que j'ai envie d'aller voir la mer! S'exclama le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du tableau.

Le blond resta quelques secondes à se demander quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer son ami, mais finit par le suivre. De toute façon il n'avait rien à faire d'autre...


End file.
